A Dor de Um Amor
by Palas Lis
Summary: Saori mudou–se para Tóquio para estudar, mas as coisas ficam difíceis quando se apaixona por Seiya e nem todos estão de acordo com esse amor... ‹‹FANFIC CONCLUÍDA››
1. Capítulo 1

_**A dor de um amor**_

_By Palas Lis_

_**Sinopse - **Saori mudou-se para Tóquio para estudar, mas as coisas ficam difíceis quando se apaixona por Seiya e nem todos estão de acordo com esse amor._

_**Capítulo 1**_

Na capital do Japão, Tóquio, estava uma fria manhã de outono. As folhas das árvores começavam a cair com rapidez junto com alguns flocos pequenos de neve. Saindo de sua casa assim que o dia nasceu, uma bela mulher caminhou de mãos dadas com uma linda garotinha de cabelos castanhos que mal chegavam à altura dos ombros e brilhantes olhos escuros. A mulher esboçou um meio sorriso nos lábios passeando pelo jardim de sua casa calmamente, sentindo a brisa gélida no rosto e apreciando o dia agradável. Finalmente após alguns anos tumultuados em sua vida, tudo parecia estar melhorando. Apertou levemente a mão da criança que estava ao seu lado e virou para ela sorrindo.

- Quer vir no colo da mamãe, Aiko? – perguntou parando de andar e fitando a beleza da menina. Ela apenas acenou que _'não'_ com a cabeça – Só porque você já tem cinco aninhos, não quer dizer que você não é mais meu bebê – a mulher disse agachando frente à menina, ficando da sua altura.

- Ah! – Aiko corou e sorriu para a mãe. – Não preciso mais de colo.

- Tudo bem, Aiko – ela sorriu para a pequena dando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha. – Mas você ainda é meu bebê.

- Você vai me levar para a escola? – Aiko desconversou sem graça.

- Vou sim.

- Posso sentar no banco da frente? – Aiko largou da mão de sua mãe e parou a sua frente, com um imenso sorriso.

- Hum...

- Por favor, mamãe! – ela pediu, juntando as mãos em um tom suplicante.

- Acho que não tem problema – sorriu por fim – Sua escola não fica muito longe.

- Obrigada mamãe – ela disse abraçando as pernas da mãe.

Andaram até o carro e a garotinha entrou no banco da frente, puxando o cinto de segurança para colocá-lo. Sua mãe deu a volta para entrar no automóvel, abriu a porta do carro e, antes de entrar, observou a filha. Ela lhe trazia tantas lembranças dolorosas do pai dela, principalmente quando olhava para seus idênticos olhos castanhos vibrantes. Era incrível a semelhança dela com o pai. A mulher balançou a cabeça a fim de parar com aqueles pensamentos que só traziam tristeza. Entrou, puxou o cinto de segurança, ligou o veículo e olhou para a filha.

- Como hoje tenho folga no serviço, vou te busca na escola.

- Você me compra um presente?

- Se você se comportar, quem sabe.

Ficaram em silêncio quando o carro começou a andar. Aiko brincava com o celular de sua mãe e a olhava trocista, esperando ela falar alguma coisa. Como ela não disse nada, a menina deixou o celular na bolsa da mãe e começou a admirar a fina camada de neve que cobria o chão. Pela janela, viu um casal parado frente a uma casa de mãos dadas com uma menina que devia ter a mesma idade que ela. Pousou a mão no vidro, para logo depois abaixar o rosto. Aiko sentiu o coração apertado ao ver a cena e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

- O que foi, Aiko? – sua mãe perguntou. A menina nada respondeu e ela olhou pela janela, onde viu o casal com a criança e percebeu o que deixou sua filha triste – Aiko...

- Por que eu não tenho um papai?

A mulher engoliu em seco. Por que ela tinha que tocar naquele assunto? Estava tentando ao máximo esquecer tudo o que acontecera no passado e ela tinha que perguntar logo sobre o pai. Contudo, Aiko estava crescendo e precisava saber da verdade, mesmo que fosse muito dolorosa.

- Você teve um papai, Aiko.

- Verdade? – ela levantou o rosto para a mãe, com os olhos vibrantes e um imenso sorriso.

- Claro que sim, querida – apesar do doloroso passado, ela ficou feliz pela reação alegre da filha, ela precisava saber da existência de seu pai.

- Me fale sobre ele, mamãe.

- O que quer saber?

- Tudo!! – a mulher apenas riu com a espontaneidade da criança, não esperava que ela fosse reagir assim.

- Mas me diga por onde quer que eu comece.

- Como ele se chama? – ela perguntou, empolgada com a descoberta de que tinha um pai.

- Seiya Ogawara – ela respondeu docemente, olhando para algo indefinido ao lembrar-se dele.

- Que nome lindo, mamãe!

- Também acho, Aiko. Seiya significa _'flecha estelar' –_ após uma pausa, ela suspirou – Seu nome foi seu pai que escolheu – ela disse para a filha com um sorriso – Ele costumava dizer que você era nosso pequeno amor, por isso escolheu Aiko.

A criança Aiko alargou o sorriso com o relato de sua mãe, feliz em saber que tinha sido o pai quem escolhera seu nome.

- Papai é bonito?

- Ele era o homem mais lindo que eu conheci, por isso me apaixonei por ele. Os olhos de Seiya eram tão joviais e brilhantes.

- E eu sou parecida com ele?

- Você tem os olhos idênticos aos de seu pai e também a cor dos cabelos.

- E como vocês se conheceram?

- Isso é uma longa história, Aiko. Quer mesmo que eu conte? – a mulher levantou uma sobrancelha, olhou rápido para a menina e voltou a prestar atenção no trânsito.

- Quero ouvir tudinho!

- Está preparada?

- Sim! – Aiko disse, muito animada.

- Tudo começou...

_**§§§ Sete anos atrás §§§**_

- Estou atrasada!

Uma linda jovem com seus 18 anos, de olhos verdes e cabelos longos, corria de um lado para o outro em um pequeno apartamento para onde havia se mudado a pouco de Kyoto. Acabou por tropeçar em uma de suas bagunças que ainda estavam no chão.

- Ai, ai, ai – alisou o quadril ao cair sentada, com os olhos cerrados. – Quando chegar vou dar uma arrumada nessa bagunça – voltou a olhar para o relógio que estava na estante e levantou rápido.

- Estou atrasada! – correu ao quarto e abriu o guarda-roupa, tendo de desviar-se de um amontoado de caixas que caiu quase em sua cabeça. Pegou um vestido, colocando-o o mais rápido que podia. – Por que eu tinha que voltar a dormir?

Saiu do quarto colocando a sandália e foi ao banheiro dar uma olhada de relance no cabelo que precisou ser penteado de novo. Foi para a sala e pegou os livros que estavam no sofá, então saiu do apartamento, ligeira, trancando a porta. Apertou o botão do elevador e bufou ao ver que tinha um papel escrito _'quebrado'_.Abriu a porta que dava para a escada e desceu correndo, deixando por vezes alguns livros caírem no chão.

- Por que eu tinha que morar logo no décimo andar? – parou para descansar ao chegar ao térreo, apoiando-se na parede e tomando ar para continuar seu caminho. Passou pela portaria e andou para o ponto onde pegaria o ônibus para ir a faculdade. Estava atrasada logo no seu primeiro dia de aula. Acelerou mais o passo ao perceber que iria perder o ônibus. Ainda não tinha se acostumado com a nova cidade em que vivia. Kyoto era tão calma comparada a Tóquio.

- Droga! Vou perder o ônibus! – ela disse, praticamente correndo para pegar o transporte, acenando para o motorista parar a condução.

Assim que alcançou o ônibus, entrou, sentou-se e deu um longo suspiro de alivio. Era melhor chegar atrasada do que nem chegar. Aproveitou para continuar a ler o romance que estava tão interessante, abrindo-o na página que havia parado. Após minutos dentro do ônibus finalmente havia chegado à rua da universidade.

- O ônibus tinha que parar tão longe? – reclamou ao ver que o prédio da faculdade ficava no fim da rua. Apressou-se para não perder a aula. – Nossa! – exclamou surpresa, andando mais devagar até parar frente ao portão central da faculdade. – Como é bonito!

Ela ficou maravilhada com o tamanho do prédio a sua frente. Piscou duas vezes admirando o lugar até se lembrar que podia entrar e que era sua nova escola. Olhando para os lados, sem deixar escapar nenhum detalhe de seus olhos curiosos, ela caminhou. Ficou nervosa quando viu a movimentação de estudantes que cruzavam a entrada, apertou nas mãos o livro e alguns papéis que trouxe tentando se manter acalma.

- Por favor, você poderia... – ela chamou uma mulher que estava passando, mas parou de falar quando esta a ignorou. Procurou mais algumas pessoas para pedir informações, tudo em vão, ninguém sequer notava sua presença. Sentou-se num banco que tinha no imenso corredor onde se encontrava e abaixou a cabeça, sentindo os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

– Por que todos têm que ser tão... Tão... Esnobes? – perguntou para si num sussurro, limpando as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto com a costa da mão. Sentiu vontade de sair dali e correr para casa, fugindo de tudo e todos, voltar para Kyoto e nunca mais sair de lá. Viu quando todos os alunos já iam para suas classes. Começou a chorar, apertando as mãos no colo, vendo uma lágrima cair sobre elas.

- Algum problema? – estava prestes a ir embora quando ouviu alguém falar ao seu lado. – Por que está chorando? – ela levantou o rosto e encarou lindos olhos castanhos, mas que pareciam preocupados no momento. – Você está bem? – ele tornou a perguntar não ouvindo nenhuma resposta da jovem.

- Eu... – ela respirou fundou tentando não chorar na frente dele. – Eu não acho a reitoria daqui e ninguém quis me dar uma informação – ela disse com voz chorosa. – Todos já estão em suas salas e eu ainda nem sei onde fica a minha.

- Não precisa chorar – ele disse com um belo sorriso. – Se quiser eu posso te ajudar.

- Claro que eu quero! – ela exclamou feliz, mas corou quando ele deu um sorriso pela alegria dela. – Digo... Se não for incômodo.

- Não será – ele disse, levantando. – Podemos ir?

- Sim. – Ela limpou os olhos ainda molhados de lágrimas e se levantou sorrindo.

- Você é novata aqui, não? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, hoje é meu primeiro dia de aula – ela disse sorrindo, olhando para os belos quadros que havia na parede, tudo era novidade para ela, tudo lhe chamava a atenção.

- Também sou novato aqui, mas eu já conhecia o prédio, então não me perdi.

Ambos começaram a andar pelo corredor que parecia não ter mais fim. Ela andava com um amplo sorriso nos lábios, olhando em diversas direções, saciando sua curiosidade em descobrir tudo que podia sobre a universidade. Ele andava com as mãos nos bolsos e sorria, olhando para a jovem pelo canto dos olhos, nunca tinha visto alguém ficar tão admirada com aquele lugar que era tão comum para ele.

- Ah! – ela exclamou após alguns minutos de silêncio. – O senhor fui tão gentil comigo e eu nem perguntei seu nome, me desculpe...

- Meu nome é Seiya Ogawara – ele sorriu e estendeu a mão para ela. – Prazer, senhorita...?

- Eu... He... – ela ficou corada quando ele deu um leve beijo em sua mão – Sou Saori Kido.

- Prazer senhorita Kido – ele disse educado.

- O prazer é meu senhor Ogawara – Saori respondeu envergonhada.

- Me chame de Seiya, senhorita Kido – ela sorriu para ele.

- Só se você me chamar de Saori.

- Como queira, senhori... Digo, Saori.

Saori sentiu o coração bater acelerado e as pernas bambas. Ele era muito gentil e educado, mas o que lhe impressionou mesmo foi à beleza do rapaz. Era forte, cabelos escuros e olhos castanhos, com um sorriso alegre, totalmente diferente dos garotos de Kyoto que eram tão grossos e feios, pelo menos na sua opinião.

- É aqui – ele falou, parando frente a uma sala que estava escrito na porta '_reitoria'_ e que parecia ser a maior sala do corredor.

- Muito obrigada, não sei como acharia se não fosse você – ele apenas sorriu e bateu na porta, abrindo-a em seguida. Seiya foi entrando e fez um sinal com a cabeça para Saori entrar também.

- Com licença, eu vim trazer os papéis da matrícula – Saori se aproximou da mesa onde estava um homem escrevendo em uma agenda.

- Sente-se – ele disse sem olhar para ela.

Ela sentou e olhou para a sala, observando os vários diplomas e qualificações espalhados por ali. Realmente o reitor daquela universidade era alguém muito importante.

- Bem... – ele disse depois de alguns minutos, parando de escrever, e ela olhou para ele – O que deseja?

- Vim trazer os papéis da matrícula – Saori entregou as folhas para o homem. Ele pegou e leu algumas coisas, virando alguns papéis para Saori assinar.

- Você é a bolsista de Kyoto? – ele perguntou, continuando a ler.

- Sim – ela abaixou os olhos, corada. Ele não precisava falar aquilo na frente de Seiya, será que não poderia ser discreto?

- Saori Kido?

- Sim.

- Você poder ir para a sua sala, está tudo certo – ele disse virando as páginas e assinando algumas. Entregou um pequeno papel para ela – Qualquer coisa me procure, sou Kanon Kitani.

- Obrigada – ela levantou-se, sorrindo para ele.

Assim que saíram à sala da secretária e caminharam até o fim do corredor, parando frente à escadaria que dava para o andar de cima, Seiya perguntou:

- Que curso vai fazer?

- Administração de Empresas – ela falou orgulhosa de si. Seu grande sonho era poder chefiar uma grande empresa e desde que entrou para a faculdade sentia que ele começava a tornar-se realidade.

- Hum... Interessante. Eu vou fazer Engenharia – ele disse e ela sorriu. – Mas agora temos que ir para a sala, a segunda aula já está começando.

- Eu não sei onde fica a minha sala – Saori disse, sem graça. Seiya sorriu.

- Deixe-me ver – Seiya pegou o papel que Kanon havia entregado a Saori. – É no quinto andar.

- Obrigada – ela sorriu aliviada. – Pensei que iria me perder de novo.

- Então vamos.

- Seiya! – uma voz estridente e raivosa foi ouvida atrás dos dois, antes mesmo de darem o primeiro passo para a escada.

Eles se viraram e Saori pode ver uma linda mulher com as mãos na cintura, batendo o pé no chão mostrando estar muito nervosa. _"Como ela é bonita!"_,Saori olhou para si e ficou desanimada. Apesar de ser muito bonita, parecia uma garota e não uma mulher, com o vestido rosado que usava e cabelos soltos.

- O que você quer, Shina? – Seiya disse, levemente irritado.

- Você é meu namorado! – ela esbravejou. – Tem que me dar satisfação de onde você vai!

- Shina, você sabe muito bem que não...

- E o que você está fazendo com essa... Essa menina? – ela quase gritou, apontando para Saori. – Onde está indo com essa criança?

- Eu não sou criança! – Saori disse, sentindo-se ofendida. Shina fingiu não ouvi-la e continuou a olhar para Seiya.

- Ela é novata e eu estava mostrando onde era a classe dela.

- Como se você também não fosse novato – Shina retorquiu. – Deixe que eu lhe mostre a faculdade – ela sorriu e pegou no braço de Seiya.

- Shina, eu conheço essa faculdade há anos! – Seiya soltou-se de Shina bravo. – Estou mostrando para Saori a escola.

- Ora, Seiya, deixe essa menina de lado – Shina tentou novamente aproxima-se de Seiya, mas ele se afastou. – Outro que mostre a ela, **_eu_** sou sua namorada e **_eu_** preciso de você!

- Por favor, Shina, você estuda aqui há três anos, ainda não sabe onde é a sua sala? – Seiya disse com um sorriso cínico.

- Seiya eu sou sua namorada!

- Shina, eu já disse que não temos mais nada, é tão difícil assim aceitar isso?

- Seiya! Você vai... Pagar caro por isso! – Shina gritou, sentindo-se humilhada, e foi embora de cabeça erguida, rebolando, muito nervosa.

- Acho melhor eu ir sozinha, não quero arranjar problemas para você. – Saori sorriu e foi saindo, mas Seiya a segurou pelo pulso.

- Não se preocupe, Shina é muito ciumenta.

- Tem... Certeza? – perguntou soltando o pulso da mão de Seiya, corada. – Não quero que sua namorada fique brava.

- Ela não é minha namorada – Seiya disse num gesto de impaciência e sorriu depois para ela. – Vou te levar para a sua sala.

Saori não falou mais nada, apenas concordou, começando a subir os degraus.

_**§§§**_

Saori assistia ao fim da última aula suspirando cansada. Nunca pensou que na faculdade seriam tão complicadas as lições, ainda mais no primeiro dia de aula. Quando o professor os liberou, pegou suas coisas e saiu da sala, parando frente às escadas desanimada em descê-las. Estava cansada da mudança recente e da correria que teve para chegar à escola e só queria uma boa cama, coisa que não teria tão cedo.

- Quantas escadas – respirou fundo e começou a descer. Olhou para o relógio de pulso e desceu acelerou o passo. Virou o corredor e deparou-se com Seiya ao longe. Corou ao vê-lo.

- Ai, ai – ela suspirou sem perceber que ele estava se aproximando. – Ele é tão lindo.

- Saori? – Seiya disse, parado frente à Saori, deixando-a tão sem graça e desajeitada que acabou por deixar cair os livros que estavam em sua mão. – Eu te assustei? – Seiya perguntou vendo-a ficar atrapalhada. Saori ficou uns segundos olhando para ele. – Sinto muito, Saori – ele falou, pegando os livros dela que se espalharam pelo chão.

- Não foi nada – ele disse, corada, também agachando para pegar os livros.

- Como foi seu primeiro dia de aula? – Seiya perguntou para ela enquanto recolhia os livros e a acompanhava para fora da faculdade.

- Foi bom, mas estou um pouco zonza de tantas informações – Saori sorriu.

- Eu também estou – ele riu.

- E eu já tenho até uma amiga! – Saori disse alegre. – O nome dela é Shunrey Suiyama, ela é tão legal!

- Shunrey Suiyama? – Seiya pensou um pouco – Eu a conheço, ela é esposa de um amigo meu.

- Esposa?! – Saori exclamou surpresa – Mas ela tem a minha idade e já é casada?

- Sim, os dois se gostam desde que eram crianças e se casaram há um ano.

- Que romântico! – Saori fechou os olhos sonhadora, pensando quando encontraria seu grande amor – Que linda história de amor!

- Realmente – Seiya disse somente isso, vendo o sorriso da garota. Perguntou após alguns segundos: – Você já vai para a casa?

- Não, eu tenho que ir trabalhar – disse ainda sonhadora, mas lembrou-se que tinha que ir para seu emprego e olhou para o relógio – Tenho quinze minutos para chegar lá! – Saori completou, aflita. Não podia chegar tarde ou seria despedida sem nem ao menos começar a trabalhar.

- Estou de carro, se quiser posso te dar uma carona – Seiya disse, gentil. Saori pensou um pouco e olhou novamente para o relógio.

- Seria muito bom – Saori disse.

Andaram para o estacionamento da faculdade. Seiya parou frente a um carro esporte vermelho e apertou o alarme, abriu a porta e fez sinal para que Saori entrasse. Ela apenas olhou o carro e levou a mão à porta lentamente. Nunca imaginou que fosse entrar em um automóvel como aquele, afinal, sua família era humilde e o único carro que possuíam era um velhinho que mais quebrava do que andava. Sentou-se no banco do carro insegura, mas assim que olhou para Seiya, ele sorriu deixando-a mais calma.

- Onde você trabalha? – ele perguntou dando partida no carro, saindo do estacionamento.

- Na lanchonete _'Nagareboshi'_, na rua do Shopping no centro da cidade.

- Sei onde é, já fui algumas vezes lá – Seiya olhou rápido para Saori, depois voltou os olhos para a rua. – Você é de Kyoto, por que veio para Tóquio?

- Eu vim fazer faculdade aqui, pois foi o único lugar onde pude conseguir uma bolsa de estudos.

- Sua família veio morar com você aqui em Tóquio?

- Não – Saori balançou a cabeça. – Estou morando sozinha em um apartamento.

- Você me parece tão novinha para estar morando sozinha – Saori corou com o comentário – Quantos anos têm?

- Tenho 18 anos, não sou tão nova assim.

- Seus pais ficaram em Kyoto?

- Sim, eles não podem abandonar o emprego para vir morar comigo e para ajudar nas despesas eu vou trabalhar na lanchonete. Mesmo com a bolsa, tenho que pagar aluguel e outras coisas.

- Entendo – Seiya sorriu para ela, estacionando o carro frente à lanchonete. – Chegamos.

- Muito obrigada, Seiya – Saori disse, sorrindo. – Não sei o que faria hoje se não fosse você.

- Não foi nada, Saori – Seiya disse – Nos vemos amanhã?

- Sim, amanhã nos vemos – Saori disse abrindo a porta do carro, saindo e fechando-a atrás de si. – Tchauzinho – ela acenou para ele já na calçada. Seiya acenou também e foi embora. Saori olhou o carro se afastar e suspirou.

- Menina! – um homem gritou, na porta da lanchonete. Saori se virou ainda sorrindo, mas ficou seria ao ver o patrão com uma expressão brava.

- Senhor Saga? – Saori se aproximou dele timidamente.

- Não vai trabalhar? – ele perguntou ainda zangado, entrando na lanchonete.

- Sim – ela disse desanimada, logo atrás de Saga, seguindo-o para dentro da lanchonete _"Que péssimo dia... Mas pelo menos eu conheci o Seiya"_.

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

**_N.A – Konnichiwa minna!!! Aqui está minha nova fanfic, um drama (ou quase isso, minha intenção é que seja um T-T). Espero que gostem e comentem o que acharam, ok? _**

_**Revisado por minha amiga Madan Spooky. **_

_**Kisu no Lis-sama**_

_**Sore ja**_


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**§§§ Semanas depois §§§**_

Saori abriu a porta, entrou na sala de aula rapidamente e sentou-se, respirando cansada e ofegante. Deu um longo suspiro cansado e sorriu quando o professor entrou na sala para começar a aula.

- Essa foi por pouco... Muito pouco... – Saori disse, passando as costas da mão na testa, num gesto de alivio. Completou feliz: – Mas cheguei a tempo!

- Bom dia, Saori – ela virou-se para quem havia falado ao seu lado.

- Bom dia, Shunrey! – cumprimento à amiga com um sorriso.

- Você só chega atrasada ou em cima da hora, Saori – Shunrey riu da amiga que estava com o rosto vermelho da corrida que deu para chegar à faculdade.

- Shunrey, estou indo dormir muito tarde por causa da lanchonete e não consigo acordar a tempo – Saori disse, levando a mão à cabeça, com um sorriso sem graça.

- Deve estar sendo difícil para você, não? – Saori acenou com a cabeça que _'sim'_.

Estava sendo mais complicado do que ela pensou quando veio morar em Tóquio. Sempre achou que na cidade que sonhou sua vida inteira em conhecer as coisas seriam mais fáceis, mas estivera completamente equivocada. Desde que se mudou de Kyoto, sua vida estava muito mais agitada e difícil.

- Estou fazendo horas extras para conseguir mais algum dinheiro e chego em casa muito tarde... – Saori deu um sorriso cansado –... Estou esgotada.

- Imagino – Shunrey concordou com a amiga. – Ah! Você falou com o Seiya hoje? – Saori corou ao ouvir o nome do rapaz.

- Não, ainda não – respondeu com um meio sorriso.

- Ele estava querendo muito falar com você, me parece algo importante.

- Comigo?! – Saori apontou para si, surpresa. – Algo importante?

- Eu acho que sim, porque ele falou que era para avisar para você que ele estava te procurando.

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – Saori disse pensativa.

- Será que ele não vai te convidar para sair? – Shunrey perguntou com um sorriso malicioso. Mesmo que Saori negasse até a morte, sabia que a amiga gostava de Seiya.

- Shunrey! – Saori a repreendeu, envergonhada. – Seiya é meu amigo!

- Amigo? Tem certeza?

- Seiya _jamais_ se interessaria por alguém como eu...

- Alguém como você? – Shunrey perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Ora Shunrey, eu pareço uma menina, uma criança, e apesar de termos a mesma idade o Seiya já aparenta ser um homem... – Saori debruçou sobre a mesa desanimada, olhando para Shunrey. – E eu nem sou bonita.

- Seiya não ligaria de você ser bobinha demais! – Shunrey disse com gesto de impaciência e Saori rodou os olhos com o modo da amiga se referir a ela – E é claro quer você é bonita!

- E tem outra coisa... – Saori murmurou.

- Qual outra coisa Saori? – Shunrey disse, girando os olhos impaciente – Eu acho que você coloca obstáculo na sua vida onde eles não existem.

- Antes de eu descobrir que o pai do Seiya era dono dessa faculdade, e ele é rico, poderia até pensar que Seiya pudesse se interessar por mim... – Saori suspirou triste -... E como você sabe, eu sou pobre.

- Saori você está sendo muito injusta com o Seiya – Shunrey disse um pouco brava. – Seiya nunca foi de desprezar alguém por causa do dinheiro que o pai dele tem.

Saori pensou um pouco e levantou a cabeça da mesa.

- Eu sei que o Seiya nunca me tratou mal, pelo contrário, desde que eu estou morando em Tóquio ele faz o possível para me ajudar aqui, mas...

- _'Mas'_ o quê, Saori?

- Eu acho que o Seiya quer apenas minha amizade, e eu... Eu também... – Saori deu uma pequena pausa antes de prosseguir: -... Eu também só quero a amizade dele.

- Você só quer a amizade dele, Saori? – Shunrey provocou.

- Vamos deixar isso para lá... – Saori disse querendo mudar de assunto. – A aula já começou, temos que prestar atenção – completou abrindo o livro no capítulo que o professor explicava para a turma.

Shunrey olhou para a amiga e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ainda ia fazê-la admitir que estava apaixonada por Seiya.

_**§§§**_

No fim da aula, Saori permaneceu mais tempo que todos os alunos na classe que estudava. Estava terminando um trabalho que não teria tempo para fazer em outro horário e acabou ficando até um pouco mais tarde na faculdade. Ao acabar o trabalho, deu um longo suspiro e sorriu, levantando-o para ver o resultado de seu esforço.

- Saori... – ela se virou para a porta ao ouvir alguém chama-la.

- Seiya? – Saori disse assim que o viu na porta e voltou os olhos rapidamente para sua mesa tentando não demonstrar que estava nervosa com a presença dele. Fechando o caderno, arrumou os livros colocando o trabalho sobre eles.

- Estava te procurando desde cedo... – ele disse, entrando na sala, parando frente à mesa dela.

- Shunrey me disse, mas estava tão ocupada terminando esse trabalho que não desci para comer.

- Tudo bem – Seiya sorriu vendo Saori guardar suas coisas e levantar da mesa. – Eu queria te chamar para ir a uma festa.

Saori arregalou os olhos e quase deixou o material que havia acabado de arrumar espalhar-se de novo de tamanho nervosismo, sua mão até tremiam.

- Festa... Comigo?! – ela perguntou com voz tremula, juntando tudo outra vez e jogando dentro de uma mochila.

- Sim, Shunrey e Shiryu também vão – Seiya disse, andando para fora da sala junto com Saori. – Será divertido.

- Acho melhor não, Seiya – Saori disse após ficar calma.

- Por que não?

- O tempo que estiver na festa poderia estar estudando, não posso ficar com notas ruins, senão perco a minha bolsa de estudos... E estou fazendo hora extra na lanchonete.

- Você precisa se divertir um pouco, vai acabar ficando doente. Você só estuda e trabalha.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Você não precisa ficar muito, somente o tempo para você se divertir um pouco – Seiya disse com um lindo sorriso nos lábios.

Saori ao ver aquele sorriso, sentiu o coração bater mais forte.

- Seiya... Eu... Tudo bem... – Saori respondeu, não conseguindo dizer não para ele. – Eu vou.

- Você vai mesmo? – Seiya disse, alegre, e Saori acenou que _'sim'_ – Então passo para te pagar amanhã às nove.

- Está bem, mas não posso demorar.

- Certo, então até amanhã – Seiya deu um beijo no rosto de Saori e se afastou pelo corredor, sorrindo.

Ela ficou o admirando enquanto ele ia embora, suspirando com a mão no local onde ele a beijou _"Droga! Droga! Droga! Por que eu ainda fico achando que ele vai se apaixonar por mim?"_.

_**§§§**_

Saori caminhou devagar para o ponto de ônibus. Já havia comunicado o patrão sobre seu atraso e aproveitou para desfrutar de um tempo sem correrias para chegar à lanchonete. Sorriu feliz, tentando apreciando o mais que podia o tempo de folga que estava tendo. Nos últimos meses isso não acontecia nunca, tudo o que fazia era estudar e trabalhar.

Estava chegando ao ponto, já podia ver o ônibus virar a esquina e o sorriso dela alargou, _"Nem vou ter que correr para pegar o ônibus hoje"_. Acenou com a mão e, assim que seu transporte parou, ela entrou e sentou-se, olhando para o ônibus vazio. Poderia até ir sentada, coisa que era raro, afinal o ônibus que pegava sempre estava abarrotado de pessoas. Abriu a mochila e pegou um livro da disciplina que estava estudando no curso de Administração. Apesar de seu trabalho de _'semi-escravidão'_, era a melhor aluna de sua sala e a que mais se esforçava.

Nem teve tempo de ler ao menos um capítulo do grosso livro, o ônibus já cruzava a rua da lanchonete. Desceu do veículo com o livro na mão e caminhou para a lanchonete, deu a volta nela e entrou pela porta de empregados.

- Boa tarde, Shun! – Saori disse, fechando a porta atrás de si e cumprimentou o amigo que estava abrindo seu armário. Ele virou para ela.

- Boa tarde, Saori – ele sorriu, voltando os olhos para o armário e pegando seu uniforme para iniciar o trabalho na cozinha da lanchonete. – Demorou a chegar, sorte que Saga não está aqui.

- Eu avisei para ele que iria demorar – ela sorriu e andou até seu armário, procurou seu uniforme vermelho com avental branco e guardou a mochila, afastando-se com a roupa nas mãos. – Mas pelo menos ele não está aqui para reclamar.

- Tem razão – Shun riu, colocando uma pequena touca na cabeça, cobrindo os cabelos. – Ele tem uma enorme implicância com você.

Saori apenas deu de ombros, não fazia idéia do porquê de Saga pegar no seu pé. Sabia que ele era assim com todos os empregados, mas com ela o dono da lanchonete extrapolava. Nada que Saori fazia estava bom o bastante.

- Não acha que está atrasada, Saori?

Saori virou-se para a porta, já conhecia muito bem a dona da voz, era de sua gerente. Desfez o sorriso que mantinha para Shun e encarou a mulher parada na porta, que estava com a mão na cintura, encarando a garçonete.

- Eu avisei ao senhor Saga que chegaria um pouco atrasada, Minu – Saori disse.

Ela viu a gerente fazer uma careta. Saori logo deduziu que seria porque, dessa vez, Minu não teria motivo para brigar com ela como fazia toda vez que chegava fora de seu horário, uma coisa que era comum.

- Então comece seu trabalho, Saori – Minu deu as costas para Saori e Shun –, a lanchonete está cheia. – Sem dizer mais uma única palavra, Minu voltou para seu trabalho.

- Você nem vai acreditar, Shun – Saori suspirou feliz.

- O quê Saori?

Ela fez um sinal com a mão para ele, pedindo que esperasse um pouco. Shun assentiu e Saori entrou no minúsculo banheiro, trocando-se rápido e saindo em seguida.

- Adivinha quem me chamou para ir a uma festa? – ela disse, parando frente a um espelho e prendendo os longos cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo, fazendo uma trança.

- Não sei, Saori – Shun disse após pensar um pouco. – Você nem me contou que alguém gostava de você.

- Ah Shun, não sei se ele gosta de mim – Saori disse, virando-se para o amigo que estava sentado, esperando ela acabar de se aprontar.

- Quem é ele?

- Seiya – Saori disse, deixando um grande sorriso aparecer em seus lábios ao pensar no jovem.

- Seiya Ogawara?! – Shun disse, franzindo a testa. – O garoto da faculdade?

- Sim, esse mesmo – Saori suspirou.

- Por isso que você está tão feliz, não é mesmo? – Shun levantou-se e caminhou até a porta que dava para a cozinha.

- Estou muito feliz que ele tenha me convidado, mas não acho que fiz a coisa certa aceitando.

- Você gosta dele, por que não seria a coisa certa? – Shun parou e virou-se para a garota antes de abrir a porta.

- Tenho medo de me iludir, Seiya é meu amigo – Saori deu uma pausa e abaixou os olhos. – Dei algumas desculpas para não ir, mas acabei aceitando.

- Saori – Shun pousou a mão nos ombros da amiga e ela olhou para ele –, você não devia pensar assim, apenas deixe as coisas acontecerem.

- Mas Shun...

- Além do disso, ir a festa também vai te fazer bem – Shun a interrompeu, não deixando a amiga falar. – Você está precisando relaxar um pouco.

- Você tem razão, Shun – Saori deu um lindo sorriso, o que sempre costumava ter nos lábios. – Hoje está tudo dando tão certo para mim que não vou me preocupar com isso.

- Diz isso porque não levou bronca da Minu ou do Saga? – Shun riu e abriu a porta, fazendo um sinal para que Saori passasse, entrando logo atrás dela.

- Não só isso. Cheguei no horário na faculdade hoje e nem dormi na sala – Saori riu animada.

- Estamos melhorando.

- Queria tanto que fosse assim todos os dias.

Saori não teve tempo de continuar a conversa, Minu a chamava insistentemente do outro lado do balcão, com uma expressão zangada. Ela suspirou desanimada antes de ir até a gerente.

- Parem de conversar e vão trabalhar – Minu apontou para o balcão com várias bandejas para serem entregues. – O rapaz da mesa dez já está esperando e disse que se não for logo ele vai embora. Se isso acontecer vou descontar de seu salário.

Saori balançou a cabeça negativamente. Se ficasse sem o dinheiro de todos os pedido que a mesa dez estava esperando, não teria como pagar o aluguel de seu apartamento, por isso pegou a bandeja e, apressada, andou até a mesa.

- Desculpe-me pela demora – ela sorriu para o grupo que estava na mesa, servindo-os e ficou surpresa quando o jovem que estava lá devolveu o sorriso para ela. Era tão raro algum cliente se mostrar gentil, todos eram sempre tão arrogantes, talvez pelo fato da lanchonete ficar no bairro mais rico da cidade.

- Só não demore da próxima vez, tudo bem?

Saori balançou a cabeça que _'sim'_ e voltou com um sorriso para o balcão, abraçada a bandeja que levou os lanches na mesa dez. Estava tudo indo tão bem daquele dia que ela não conseguia não sorrir.

- Saori!

Saori ouviu novamente a gerente gesticular muito a chamando, mas mesmo assim não desmanchou seu sorriso ao chegar perto de Minu.

- Sim?

- Não seja tão lerda e vá servir as outras mesas – Minu disse baixo e sorriu para as pessoas que estavam entrando na lanchonete. – Olha quantos pedidos ainda precisam ser entregues.

Saori olhou para o balcão e viu muitos lanches sobre ele. Imediatamente as outras garçonetes pegaram os pedidos e serviram os clientes, não sobrando mais nenhum ali, fora que ainda estavam sendo preparados. A garçonete virou-se para Minu ainda sorrindo.

- O que dizia?

- Nada, Saori, nada – Minu bufou antes de afastar-se para conduzir outras pessoas para as poucas mesas vagas na lanchonete.

Saori abaixou a cabeça e riu baixinho. A gerente sempre se esforçava para humilhá-la de todas as formas possíveis e na maioria das vezes conseguia, mas hoje estava tudo tão bom que nem isso estava acontecendo.

- Qual a graça, Saori?

Saori olhou para a jovem que estava atrás do balcão arrumando o pedido de outra mesa e aos poucos foi parando de rir.

- Dessa vez a Minu não conseguiu me aborrecer, June.

- Que bom, Saori – June disse sorrindo. – Não sei o que acontece, mas Minu tem uma antipatia de você.

Saori sorriu e esperou a amiga completar o pedido de mais um cliente. Quando ficou pronto, ela colocou tudo na bandeja e dirigiu-se para a mesa vinte e cinco, servindo um casal.

Ela olhou para a porta ao ouvir risadas altas e um grupo barulhento entrar na lanchonete. _"Não pode ser..."_, ela gelou ao ver Shina entrar com alguns amigos no local e andou rápido para o balcão. Não queria trombar com a ex-namorada de Seiya. Pode os ver entrando e acomodando-se em uma das mesas do lugar. Virou-se para Minu quando esta apontou para a mesa pedindo que ela os atendesse. Ela olhou a sua volta e todas a garçonetes já estavam ocupadas.

- Todas as garçonetes estão atendendo outras mesas, então vá até aquela mesa **_agora _**– Minu aproximou-se de Saori e a segurou pelo braço, brava, apontando com a outra mão para a mesa que acabara de ser ocupada.

A garçonete respirou fundo e aproximou-se da mesa, temerosa. Shina não gostava dela e também não fazia nada para demonstrar o contrário. Sempre a olhava com ódio, principalmente quando Saori estava na companhia de Seiya.

- Como posso servi-los? – Saori perguntou frente a mesas deles, segurando um bloco de anotações, esperando que eles fizessem o pedido. Ela permanecia de cabeça baixa e sua mão tremia levemente.

Shina levantou o rosto ainda rindo com os amigos e fez uma careta ao perceber quem a estava atendendo.

- Você trabalha aqui? – Shina disse com desdém e Saori olhou para ela.

- Você a conhece, Shina? – um dos homens que estavam na mesma mesa que Shina perguntou.

- Ela estuda na nossa faculdade, acho que o nome dela é alguma coisa Kido – Shina disse sem tirar os olhos da figura frágil a sua frente. – É uma miserável bolsista de Kyoto.

Saori corou e abaixou os olhos, olhando os próprios pés, desconfortável com o grupo todo rindo dela.

- Agora o Seiya fica o tempo todo com ela, Julian – Shina desviou por um segundo os olhos da garota e olhou para o amigo. – Essa aí é a nova '_amiguinha' _de Seiya.

- É mesmo – Julian encarou-a para confirmar. – Sempre que vejo Seiya, essa menina está junto com ele.

- O que vão querer? – Saori disse com a voz tremula, queria sair o mais rápido possível de perto deles.

- Eu quero que você suma de minha frente imediatamente! – Shina fez um sinal com a mão para que Saori se afastasse. – Não quero alguém tão insignificante me sirva.

Saori não esperou ela falar de novo e afastou-se assustada, ouvindo as gargalhadas que Shina e seus amigos davam. Sabia que Shina não gostava dela, mas não que fosse trata-la daquela maneira.

- Espere garota Kido! – Shina a chamou. – Venha aqui rápido!

A jovem pensou em ignorá-la e ir atender outra mesa, mas Minu percebeu e a mandou voltar para atender Shina.

- Sim, o que gostaria?

- Quero um suco grande, _garçonete _– Shina disse a última palavra como se fosse um palavrão. Saori virou-se para ir até o balcão pedir o suco, ouvindo Shina continuar a insultá-la e fez de conta que não ouvia.

- Não demore, senão você vai acabar perdendo seu emprego e não vai poder pagar a faculdade. – Shina deu uma pausa e debochou: – Ah! Esqueci-me que você é uma bolsista pobre e que nunca conseguiria pagar uma faculdade tão boa com seu ordinário salário de garçonete.

A garçonete foi até o balcão com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, pediu o suco de Shina e esperou que uma das mulheres pegasse para ela. Esfregou os olhos para não chorar.

- Algum problema, Saori?

- Não Hilda, está tudo bem – Saori olhou para ela e deu um sorriso forçado. – Eu quero um suco para a mesa três.

Hilda olhou desconfiada para a amiga e pegou o suco. Saori levou o pedido até a mesa três e colocou frente à Shina que mantinha o mesmo olhar superior para ela, ainda mais ao notar que a garota estava quase chorando.

- Seu suco senhorita, algo mais?

Shina ficou calada e antes que Saori saísse, ela pegou o copo e o virou, derramando todo o líquido no chão. Saori arregalou os olhos, olhando para o chão e depois para Shina, não acreditando no que ela fora capaz de fazer.

- Gerente! – Shina acenou para Minu, que veio em seguida. – Essa garçonete desastrada derramou todo o meu suco no chão!

Minu ficou brava e estreitou os olhos para a funcionaria. Saori abriu a boca para protestar, mas não conseguiu dizer nada.

- Sinto muito, senhorita, não se preocupe, esse suco será descontado do salário dela.

- Eu não fiz nada! – Saori finalmente conseguiu dizer alguma coisa.

- Cale a boca e pegue um pano para _você_ secar esse chão – Minu disse antes de se afastar da mesa e ficou olhando de seu posto Saori ficar olhando incrédula para Shina.

- Limpe tudo direitinho, serviçal – Shina disse ao ver Saori afastar-se e voltar com o pano em mãos, agachando-se para secar o chão. – Senão vou contar para sua gerente.

Saori levou a mão no rosto enxugando as lágrimas que escorriam por ele, além de estar sendo humilhada por Shina, ainda era injustiçada por Minu.

- Pare de chorar! – Shina disse debruçando-se sobre a mesa e viu Saori levantar os olhos verdes em sua direção. – Não seja uma criança chorona, apenas faça seu trabalho ridículo.

Saori acabou de limpar o chão chorando, enquanto Shina e sua turma a maltratavam e riam dela. Ao terminar, correu para a sala onde ficavam os pertences dos empregados e sentou-se no chão ainda sem conter as lágrimas. _"Por que ela tem que fazer isso? Eu não fiz nada para ela"_. Estava tão bem naquele dia e Shina aparece e estraga tudo, a humilhando sem dó nem piedade.

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

_**N.A – Konnichiwa!! Tadinha da Saori, vou ser bem cruel com ela nessa fanfic. Espero que gostem desse capítulo e se tiverem um tempinho, deixe um review.**_

_**Arigatou gozaimasu pela reviews de Cynthia Ogawara, Pegaso Seiya, Maki, Sakura, Madan Spooky, Ishtar Canavon Gemini, Thati Gilmore e Priscila Gilmore (Realmente meu Orkut estava errado, mas a distraída aqui nem percebeu. Obrigada por me avisar). Beijinhos para vocês, que deixaram uma garota imensamente feliz :-D** _

_**E muitos beijos para minha amiguinha Madan Spooky, que revisou tudinho para mim. ** _

_**Até o próximo capítulo...**_

_**Kisu no Lis-sama**_

_**Sore ja**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**_"No outro dia"_**

A jovem Saori entrou na faculdade cabisbaixa. Ainda sentia-se mal por tudo que Shina tinha feito no dia anterior e o pior era que internamente concordava com tudo o que a mulher falou. _"Ela tem razão, sou uma reles garçonete bolsista, nada mais que isso"_, passou a mão nos olhos limpando lágrimas que se formaram neles. Passou pela porta da escola e caminhou com pressa pelo enorme corredor. Estava tão assustada com Shina que resolveu acordar antes do horário que costumava e chegar mais cedo na universidade, temendo encontrá-la pelos corredores. Subiu o primeiro lance de escadas rapidamente.

- Kido...

Saori levantou o rosto rápido e viu Shina no topo da escada. Abaixou os olhos e continuou a subir os degraus, tentando ignorar a mulher que foi atrás dela.

- Não me ignore, _garçonete_! – Shina disse, raivosa, a segurando pelo braço, fazendo Saori levantar os olhos para ela. – Você não é ninguém para querer me ignorar!

- Me solta! – Saori pediu, tirando a mão de Shina de seu braço – Está me machucando!

- Quem disse que eu me importo em estar ou não te machucando? – Shina riu por ter intimidado a menina a sua frente.

- Por favor, eu não...

- Cale a boca! – Shina disse entre dentes. Olhou para os lados confirmando que não estava vindo ninguém e virou-se para Saori. – Eu quero de dar um pequeno aviso...

Saori calou-se e abaixou a cabeça, aceitando a ordem de Shina, esperando o que ela iria falar para que pudesse ir para sua classe.

- Eu quero que você saiba que não adianta ficar com essa sua cara de _'boa menina'_ para tentar conquistar o Seiya – Shina disse, estreitando os olhos, em sinal de aviso. – Seiya me pertence!

- Eu não sei do que você está falando... – Saori disse, corada.

- Não se faça de idiota, Kido! – Shina disse, aumentando o aperto no braço da jovem. – Acha mesmo que ia esconder de mim esse olhar apaixonado que você tem para o **_meu _**namorado?

- Shina, eu... – Saori encolheu-se, sentindo o braço doer, e, com lágrimas nos olhos, tentou de novo soltar-se de Shina.

- Espero que você tenha entendido e...

As duas se viraram para o corredor ao ouvir passos e vozes animadas de pessoas conversando. Shina soltou o braço de Saori ao ver Seiya aproximando-se com alguns rapazes.

- Não fale nada para ele, _garçonete _– Shina sussurrou, sorrindo para Seiya.

- Bom dia, Seiya! – Shina disse exuberante.

- Bom dia, Shina – Seiya deu um meio sorriso. – Saori?

Ele aproximou-se dela e percebeu a garota limpar os olhos nervosa e rapidamente, escondendo as mãos tremulas entre os livros que segurava.

- Bom dia, Seiya – ela sorriu, levantando os olhos na direção dele.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Saori? – ele perguntou, pousando a mão no ombro dela ao ver a expressão assustada da jovem.

- Não aconteceu nada, Seiya – ela sorriu forçada.

Seiya olhou para Shina e ela lançou um sorriso meigo para ele, o fazendo arquear uma sobrancelha e voltar os olhos para Saori.

- Então vamos – Seiya sorriu. – Vou te levar até sua sala de aula.

Shina ouviu o convite e fechou a mão, enciumada. Saori ao perceber os olhar mortal da mulher sobre si, afastou-se um pouco de Seiya.

- Não se preocupe comigo, vou sozinha – ela disse, virando-se e subindo os degraus depressa.

- Nos encontramos no intervalo? – Seiya perguntou, vendo a garota parar no último degrau.

- Sim – ela disse sem olhar para baixo e virou o corredor andando para sua sala.

**_-o-o-o-_**

Saori jogou-se no gramado fofo do jardim da faculdade, debaixo da sombra de uma árvore. Olhou para o céu sem nenhuma nuvem, o sol estava brilhante e o dia muito quente.

- Que desanimo!

Saori sentou-se de um pulo no chão onde estava deitada e corou ao reconhecer a voz masculina.

- Seiya – disse sorrindo, inconscientemente olhando para os lados, para ver se Shina não estava por perto. – O que faz aqui?

- Vim ficar com você – fez um gesto de impaciência, sentando ao lado dela.

Ela olhou para ele. Ele a encarou e sorriu, deixando-a sem graça e fazendo-a afastar-se um pouco dele, discretamente. Ainda não estava acostumada com os sentimentos que tinha pelo rapaz.

- Não precisa, Seiya – ela disse, querendo levantar-se e sair de perto dele.

- Espere, Saori! – ele a segurou pelo pulso antes que ela levantasse. – Por que esta fugindo de mim?

- Não estou fugindo de você – ela disse sem olhar nos olhos dele.

- A Shina não falou nada para você, falou?

Saori olhou para ele depressa e o viu arquear as sobrancelhas.

- Não... – ela respondeu.

- Saori, se ela estiver te incomodando, pode falar comigo – Seiya disse, segurando a mão da jovem.

Saori apenas balançou a cabeça que _'sim'_, mentindo mais uma vez, e tirou a mão de junto da de Seiya.

- Está preparada?

- Preparada para o quê? – Saori perguntou.

- Você esqueceu que amanhã vamos à festa? – Seiya disse, rindo ao ver a expressão da jovem.

- Eu tinha esquecido – Saori disse levando a mão à cabeça sem graça. – Desculpe-me, mas eu não...

- Então depois conversamos – Seiya levantou de um pulo. – Tenho que ir à biblioteca.

Saori abriu a boca para chamá-lo e dizer que não poderia ir, mas Seiya virou-se e caminhou em direção a escola. Suspirou e deitou novamente no gramado macio, olhando as folhas das árvores se movimentarem com o vento. _"Só espero que a Shina não fique sabendo"_**.**

**_-o-o-o-_**

Saori jogou-se na cama após acabar de se arrumar. Estava sentindo-se mal por ter aceitado ir à festa, principalmente por não estar se achando muito bonita com o vestido preto que usaria para ir. Sentia que sua delicada maquiagem estava em excesso e seu cabelo não estava bom o suficiente. Praguejou mais uma vez por ter aceitado ir à festa. Poderia muito bem ter inventado uma desculpa ou dizer que não queria ir, mas não conseguia negar algo para Seiya. Era tão difícil olhar para aqueles olhos castanhos e dizer não...

- _Ele_ nunca vai me achar bonita – Saori reclamou, levantando o braço para cobrir os olhos, com a imensa vontade de ligar para Seiya e desmarcar a festa. Tirou o braço do rosto ao ouvir a campainha. Suspirou desanimada e levantou-se de um pulo.

- Já vou! – gritou do quarto, andando para a sala. Abriu a porta e viu um homem parado na porta, de costa para ela. – Quem é...? – parou de falar quanto ele se virou. – Seiya! – ela exclamou, dando um passo para trás e tropeçando em alguns livros que estavam espalhados pelo chão, como se não soubesse que ele iria vir.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha quando ela fez uma careta de dor por ter batido o pé.

- Sim, sim – ela disse esfregando o pé que doía e segurou-se para não gritar, amaldiçoando a si mesma por ser tão desastrada e quase cair na frente de Seiya.

- Eu posso entrar? – ele perguntou com um sorriso.

- Desculpe-me – ela disse sem graça, tirando os livros do chão e colocando-os sobre uma pequena mesa pelo menos para amenizar a baderna que estava sua casa. – Pode entrar sim, mas não repare na bagunça – Saori disse enquanto pegava algumas peças de roupa que estavam jogadas pelo chão e tirando as que tinham no sofá também, as levando para o quarto que estava mais bagunçado que a sala. – Sente-se um pouco.

- Você já está pronta? – Seiya perguntou assim que se sentou, olhando a pequena casa de Saori, apesar de estar bagunçado era um belo apartamento.

- Estou quase – ela disse, corada por novamente estar atrasada. Não bastava nas aulas e no trabalho, agora estava atrasada até para sair com Seiya. – Só vou calçar meus sapatos.

Correu para o quarto e procurou os sapatos perdidos entre a sua bagunça, jurando que assim que chegasse em casa iria arrumar aquilo.

- Onde eu coloquei os meus sapatos? – ela se perguntou depois de olhar debaixo da cama, no guarda roupas e até no banheiro. – Droga! – gritou brava.

- Você está precisando de ajuda? – Seiya olhou para o quarto ao ouvir o grito de Saori e perguntou.

- Não! – ela disse, não querendo que ele fosse até seu quarto. Certamente ficaria horrorizado com o acumulo de roupas e papeis que havia no chão. – Só estou procurando meu sapato e poderemos sair.

- Que cor que eles são? – ele perguntou passando os olhos pela sala para ver se os encontrava.

- São pretos, de salto – ela disse abrindo novamente as portas do guarda-roupa, tomando cuidado para que as caixas que estavam lá não caíssem em sua cabeça. Suspirou desanimada não encontrando os sapatos. – Não sei onde eu os deixei e...

- Não seriam uns que estão aqui no sofá? – Seiya perguntou assim que pousou os olhos sobre o par de sapatos no canto do pequeno sofá.

- He... He... – Saori parou de procurar, voltou para a sala sem graça e olhou no sofá. – Eu esqueci que os tinha deixado aqui – sentou-se no sofá evitando cruzar os olhos com os de Seiya. Ele devia estar pensando que ela era uma imbecil que não sabia nem onde deixava suas coisas. Pegou os sapatos e os colocou, para depois passar a mão pelo cabelo, ajeitando-os. – Estou pronta.

- Então podemos ir – ele disse, sorrindo para ela. Levantou-se e foi para a porta, parando antes de abri-la. – Você está linda – Seiya disse sem olhar para ela. Sabia que ela ficaria envergonhada e não conseguiria dizer nada.

- O-Obrigada – ela gaguejou um pouco, sentindo o rosto quente, e Seiya riu, já esperava por essa atitude dela.

Ele abriu a porta e saiu. Saori fez o mesmo, trancando a entrada e colocando a chave debaixo no pequeno tapete que ficava na frente da porta da casa. Virou-se para Seiya com um sorriso:

- Podemos ir.

**_-o-o-o-_**

Seiya estacionou o carro frente a uma luxuosa mansão. Saori esticou o pescoço para olhar para fora e deixou o queixo cair com a maravilhosa casa que estava a sua frente. Chegava a ser maior que a faculdade na qual estudava, coisa que ela _nunca_ imaginou ser possível.

- É aqui? – Saori disse sem nem ao menos piscar ou tirar os olhos da casa. – A festa é aqui?

- Sim – Seiya disse, parando o carro frente à porta central do lugar. Um manobrista correu para abrir a porta para Saori. Ela se encantou com aquilo, fazia-a se sentir importante.

- Obrigada – Saori disse, esperando Seiya sair do carro, olhando o manobrista sair dirigindo o veículo esporte, e virou-se para a mansão. – É tão grande aqui – murmurou admirada com a quantidade de pessoas que entravam na mansão.

- O que foi, Saori? – Seiya perguntou parando ao lado.

- Está tão... – ela olhou para Seiya antes de continuar, com voz amedrontada. Definitivamente não gostava de lugares movimentados. – Cheio!

- Não precisa ficar com medo – Seiya disse, dando a mão para ela, sem tirar os olhos dos de Saori. – Estou com você.

Saori ficou sem reação, mas logo depois deu um sorriso para ele, sentindo-se segura com a mão de Seiya junto a sua. Os dois caminharam para a mansão, andando até a porta e entraram. A casa estava tomada por universitários que dançavam por toda à parte. Havia muita bebida e o som estava terrivelmente alto. Saori apertou a mão de Seiya e encolheu-se um pouco, não estava acostumada com festa desse tipo em Kyoto, gostava mesmo de ficar em casa.

- Onde estão Shunrey e Shiryu? – Saori perguntou passando os olhos pela multidão de pessoas que dançavam freneticamente.

- Acho que ainda não chegaram – Seiya disse, andando entre as pessoas com Saori ao seu lado. Seguiram para a sala da mansão que, apesar de não estar tão cheia como o outro cômodo, guardava um bom número de convidados. – Vou pegar algo para você beber.

Saori tentou pedir a Seiya que não a deixasse sozinha, mas ele se afastou antes que ela ao menos abrisse a boca para falar. Sentou-se e olhou por toda a sala. Muitas das pessoas que estavam presentes eram da faculdade que estudava, mas não tinha amizade com nenhuma dela.

- Movimentada sua festa, Julian...

Saori ouviu a voz feminina conhecida e virou-se rápido para a direção na qual vinha. Arregalou os olhos ao ver Shina e Julian caminhando em sua direção e se afundou mais no macio sofá. Não queria que eles a vissem ali. Tinha prometido a si mesma que iria esquecer do dia da lanchonete, mas ao ver a dupla, podia ouvir claramente os risos e insultos deles. Saori se levantou e tentou sair da sala, antes que Shina a visse, mas não foi rápida o suficiente, a outra percebeu sua manobra.

- O que faz aqui, Kido? – Shina disse, parada atrás de Saori.

- Eu...

- Como você deixa pessoas da classe dela entrar em sua casa, Julian? – Shina virou-se para ele, irritada com a presença de Saori na festa.

- Nem estava sabendo que essa menina estava aqui.

- Aqui está um suco para você e... – Seiya aproximou-se de Saori, sorrindo, com um copo na mão. Parou quando viu Shina soltar faíscas pelos olhos na direção de Saori. – O que está havendo aqui?

- Você que trouxe essa garçonete aqui, Seiya? – Shina quase gritou e os convidados olharam para ela. – Como ousa trazer essa menina aqui?

Shina olhava revoltada para Seiya. Depois de ver que os dois estavam juntos na festa e que sua ameaça com Saori não tinha surtido efeito, não iria mais esconder de Seiya toda a raiva que sentia por Saori.

- Do que está falando, Shina? – Seiya aproximou-se de Saori e ela encolheu-se ao lado dele. – Que eu saiba a casa e nem a festa são suas.

- E daí? – Shina gritou e apontou para Saori. – Não quero dividir o mesmo lugar com essa garçonete!

- Shina! – Seiya a repreendeu ao ver os olhos de Saori encheram-se de lágrimas.

- Por que a defende, Seiya? – Shina deu um passo na direção deles, enquanto todos os presentes observavam os três, e completou com desprezo – Não posso acreditar que esteja envolvido com ela.

- Isso não te diz respeito, Shina.

- Kido, não se engane – Shina disse e Saori levantou um pouco os olhos na direção dela. – Seiya **_nunca_** vai querer nada com você, sua garçonete! Você é uma pobre coitada!

- Shina, cale essa sua maldita boca! – Seiya gritou quando Saori afastou-se um pouco dele.

- Ele só quer brincar com você. Depois que conseguir o que quer ele voltará correndo para mim – Shina riu, satisfeita ao ver a garota chorar. – Acho mesmo que Seiya ia querer alguma coisa com você?

- Shina, sua... – Seiya fechou a mão e deu um passo na direção dela, que gargalhava de Saori, assim como todos que estavam no âmbito.

Ela olhou a sua volta e o que via era só riso. Não percebeu Seiya aproximar-se dela e correu para fora da mansão, não vendo Shiryu e Shunrey que acabavam de chegar. _"Quero voltar para Kyoto, quero ir embora daqui"_**.**

Saori atravessou o jardim correndo e passou o portão da casa, fugindo daquele lugar. Acabou por tropeçar e caiu no chão. Não tinha nem vontade de se levantar, queria apenas que tudo não tivesse passado de um horrível pesadelo.

Debruçou-se sobre os braços e chorou amargamente. Nunca tinha feito nada de ruim para ninguém, mas desde que chegou a Tóquio o que mais tinha encontrado eram pessoas que a detestava. Ouviu o som de um carro parar ao seu lado, mas nem levantou o rosto para saber quem era.

- Saori... – Seiya murmurou, olhando com compaixão para a menina no chão. Aproximou-se dela e colocou seu casaco sobre seus ombros.

- Seiya... – Saori disse, sentando no chão, com os olhos abaixados. – Vá embora, Seiya.

- Não, Saori!

Seiya a segurou pela cintura e a levantou do chão, a conduzindo para o carro. Abriu a porta e ela sentou, encolhendo-se no banco do conversável preto que Seiya estava dirigindo. Ele deu a volta no automóvel e entrou. Olhou para Saori que levava as mãos ao rosto chorando e deu a partida, seguindo para a casa dela.

**_-o-o-o-_**

Saori entrou em seu pequeno apartamento de cabeça baixa, não havia falado nenhuma palavra o caminho todo. Sem se preocupar em acender a luz, sentou no sofá e puxou as pernas, abraçando os joelhos. Seiya entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Eu queria te pedir desculpas, Saori – Seiya disse, parado frente à garota que levantou o rosto e só conseguia ver a silhueta dele na escuridão do local. – Não devia tê-la levado à festa. Sinto muito, não sabia que Shina seria capaz de fazer isso.

- Não foi sua culpa – Saori disse, olhando para o lado e Seiya sentou-se perto dela. – Foi minha. Eu não deveria ter ido à festa. Shina tem razão sou uma desprezível garçonete e...

- Não diga isso, Saori – Seiya aproximou-se dela e passou o braço pelo ombro dela, abraçando-a. – Você é a garota mais especial que conheço.

- Seiya, por favor, não me iluda – Saori disse com a voz embargada, afastando-se dele. – Concordo com a Shina, eu não sou nada e nem ninguém para querer ter você comigo.

- Saori...

- Vou embora, Seiya.

- Vai embora? – Seiya perguntou, tentando vê-la na escuridão – Embora para onde?

- Vou voltar para Kyoto – Saori fechou os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto. – Nunca devia ter saído de minha cidade e vindo para cá, foi tudo um erro.

- Conhecer-me também foi um erro?

- Não! – Saori virou para ele rápido e corou um pouco ao perceber os lábios dele curvarem num sorriso. – Você foi à única coisa que realmente me importou aqui em Tóquio.

- Então por que quer ir embora?

- Seiya, eu não te mereço – Saori baixou a cabeça e Seiya a puxou para perto de si. – Você merece alguém melhor.

- Saori, não se importe com o que os outros dizem – Seiya disse, surpreso com as palavras dela. – Você é muito melhor que qualquer pessoa daquela faculdade.

- Mas Shina disse que você só queria brincar comigo e...

Seiya a impediu de prosseguir levando a mão à boca dela. Saori apenas abaixou os olhos sentindo novamente vontade de chorar. Dessa vez ela o deixou passar o braço por seu ombro e a abraçar.

- Acha mesmo que eu iria querer magoá-la, Saori? – Seiya disse, afagando os longos cabelos dela. – Acha mesmo que não me apaixonei por você?

- Sei que nunca me magoaria... – parou de falar e virou-se rápido para ele. – Você disse que...

- Sim, eu disse que me apaixonei por você – ele sorriu.

- Seiya, não precisa ter pena de mim – ela abaixou os olhos.

- Não estou com pena de você!

- Não é possível! Como você se apaixonou por mim? – Saori perguntou, não acreditando no que ouviu. – Eu sou desastrada, feia e... E pobre.

- Ora Saori, você poder ser desastrada, mas feia você nunca será – ele riu. – E não quero ouvir mais você falar sobre ser de classe humilde. Nunca me importei com isso e não será agora que vou começar.

Ela olhou para ele, desconfiada. Em sua mente ainda ecoava as palavras duras de Shina, _"Ele só quer brincar com você... Acho mesmo que Seiya ia querer alguma coisa com você?"_, mas abanou a cabeça tentando afastar aquilo de seus pensamentos.

- Seiya eu... Eu também gosto de você e... – ela disse sem pensar. Levou a mão na boca e olhou para Seiya corada.

- Continue, quero ouvir o resto – Seiya sorriu.

- Que vergonha!

Seiya a puxou para seu colo e ela não tentou impedir. Saori respirou fundo, sentindo as mãos tremerem. Nunca em sua vida imaginou se declarando para alguém, era tão tímida e reservada.

- Desde que te conheci eu... Eu me apaixonei por você, Seiya – Saori sentiu a mão de Seiya sobre a sua. – Não disse antes porque pensei que você não gostasse de mim.

- Isso não importa agora – Seiya a abraçou carinhosamente. – Quero apenas ficar com você.

Saori sentiu o coração bater descompassado no peito e Seiya a beijou carinhosamente. Deixou-se envolver pelos cálidos lábios do rapaz. Assim que se separaram para tomar ar, Saori deitou o rosto no ombro dele com um sorriso no rosto ainda vermelho de chorar. Podia sentir o perfume agradável de Seiya e os braços dele em torno de si, sentindo-se protegida.

- Quero ficar com você, Saori.

- Eu também Seiya. Eu também.

**Capítulo 3**

**_"No outro dia"_**

A jovem Saori entrou na faculdade cabisbaixa. Ainda sentia-se mal por tudo que Shina tinha feito no dia anterior e o pior era que internamente concordava com tudo o que a mulher falou. _"Ela tem razão, sou uma reles garçonete bolsista, nada mais que isso"_, passou a mão nos olhos limpando lágrimas que se formaram neles. Passou pela porta da escola e caminhou com pressa pelo enorme corredor. Estava tão assustada com Shina que resolveu acordar antes do horário que costumava e chegar mais cedo na universidade, temendo encontrá-la pelos corredores. Subiu o primeiro lance de escadas rapidamente.

- Kido...

Saori levantou o rosto rápido e viu Shina no topo da escada. Abaixou os olhos e continuou a subir os degraus, tentando ignorar a mulher que foi atrás dela.

- Não me ignore, _garçonete_! – Shina disse, raivosa, a segurando pelo braço, fazendo Saori levantar os olhos para ela. – Você não é ninguém para querer me ignorar!

- Me solta! – Saori pediu, tirando a mão de Shina de seu braço – Está me machucando!

- Quem disse que eu me importo em estar ou não te machucando? – Shina riu por ter intimidado a menina a sua frente.

- Por favor, eu não...

- Cale a boca! – Shina disse entre dentes. Olhou para os lados confirmando que não estava vindo ninguém e virou-se para Saori. – Eu quero de dar um pequeno aviso...

Saori calou-se e abaixou a cabeça, aceitando a ordem de Shina, esperando o que ela iria falar para que pudesse ir para sua classe.

- Eu quero que você saiba que não adianta ficar com essa sua cara de _'boa menina'_ para tentar conquistar o Seiya – Shina disse, estreitando os olhos, em sinal de aviso. – Seiya me pertence!

- Eu não sei do que você está falando... – Saori disse, corada.

- Não se faça de idiota, Kido! – Shina disse, aumentando o aperto no braço da jovem. – Acha mesmo que ia esconder de mim esse olhar apaixonado que você tem para o **_meu _**namorado?

- Shina, eu... – Saori encolheu-se, sentindo o braço doer, e, com lágrimas nos olhos, tentou de novo soltar-se de Shina.

- Espero que você tenha entendido e...

As duas se viraram para o corredor ao ouvir passos e vozes animadas de pessoas conversando. Shina soltou o braço de Saori ao ver Seiya aproximando-se com alguns rapazes.

- Não fale nada para ele, _garçonete _– Shina sussurrou, sorrindo para Seiya.

- Bom dia, Seiya! – Shina disse exuberante.

- Bom dia, Shina – Seiya deu um meio sorriso. – Saori?

Ele aproximou-se dela e percebeu a garota limpar os olhos nervosa e rapidamente, escondendo as mãos tremulas entre os livros que segurava.

- Bom dia, Seiya – ela sorriu, levantando os olhos na direção dele.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Saori? – ele perguntou, pousando a mão no ombro dela ao ver a expressão assustada da jovem.

- Não aconteceu nada, Seiya – ela sorriu forçada.

Seiya olhou para Shina e ela lançou um sorriso meigo para ele, o fazendo arquear uma sobrancelha e voltar os olhos para Saori.

- Então vamos – Seiya sorriu. – Vou te levar até sua sala de aula.

Shina ouviu o convite e fechou a mão, enciumada. Saori ao perceber os olhar mortal da mulher sobre si, afastou-se um pouco de Seiya.

- Não se preocupe comigo, vou sozinha – ela disse, virando-se e subindo os degraus depressa.

- Nos encontramos no intervalo? – Seiya perguntou, vendo a garota parar no último degrau.

- Sim – ela disse sem olhar para baixo e virou o corredor andando para sua sala.

**_-o-o-o-_**

Saori jogou-se no gramado fofo do jardim da faculdade, debaixo da sombra de uma árvore. Olhou para o céu sem nenhuma nuvem, o sol estava brilhante e o dia muito quente.

- Que desanimo!

Saori sentou-se de um pulo no chão onde estava deitada e corou ao reconhecer a voz masculina.

- Seiya – disse sorrindo, inconscientemente olhando para os lados, para ver se Shina não estava por perto. – O que faz aqui?

- Vim ficar com você – fez um gesto de impaciência, sentando ao lado dela.

Ela olhou para ele. Ele a encarou e sorriu, deixando-a sem graça e fazendo-a afastar-se um pouco dele, discretamente. Ainda não estava acostumada com os sentimentos que tinha pelo rapaz.

- Não precisa, Seiya – ela disse, querendo levantar-se e sair de perto dele.

- Espere, Saori! – ele a segurou pelo pulso antes que ela levantasse. – Por que esta fugindo de mim?

- Não estou fugindo de você – ela disse sem olhar nos olhos dele.

- A Shina não falou nada para você, falou?

Saori olhou para ele depressa e o viu arquear as sobrancelhas.

- Não... – ela respondeu.

- Saori, se ela estiver te incomodando, pode falar comigo – Seiya disse, segurando a mão da jovem.

Saori apenas balançou a cabeça que _'sim'_, mentindo mais uma vez, e tirou a mão de junto da de Seiya.

- Está preparada?

- Preparada para o quê? – Saori perguntou.

- Você esqueceu que amanhã vamos à festa? – Seiya disse, rindo ao ver a expressão da jovem.

- Eu tinha esquecido – Saori disse levando a mão à cabeça sem graça. – Desculpe-me, mas eu não...

- Então depois conversamos – Seiya levantou de um pulo. – Tenho que ir à biblioteca.

Saori abriu a boca para chamá-lo e dizer que não poderia ir, mas Seiya virou-se e caminhou em direção a escola. Suspirou e deitou novamente no gramado macio, olhando as folhas das árvores se movimentarem com o vento. _"Só espero que a Shina não fique sabendo"_**.**

**_-o-o-o-_**

Saori jogou-se na cama após acabar de se arrumar. Estava sentindo-se mal por ter aceitado ir à festa, principalmente por não estar se achando muito bonita com o vestido preto que usaria para ir. Sentia que sua delicada maquiagem estava em excesso e seu cabelo não estava bom o suficiente. Praguejou mais uma vez por ter aceitado ir à festa. Poderia muito bem ter inventado uma desculpa ou dizer que não queria ir, mas não conseguia negar algo para Seiya. Era tão difícil olhar para aqueles olhos castanhos e dizer não...

- _Ele_ nunca vai me achar bonita – Saori reclamou, levantando o braço para cobrir os olhos, com a imensa vontade de ligar para Seiya e desmarcar a festa. Tirou o braço do rosto ao ouvir a campainha. Suspirou desanimada e levantou-se de um pulo.

- Já vou! – gritou do quarto, andando para a sala. Abriu a porta e viu um homem parado na porta, de costa para ela. – Quem é...? – parou de falar quanto ele se virou. – Seiya! – ela exclamou, dando um passo para trás e tropeçando em alguns livros que estavam espalhados pelo chão, como se não soubesse que ele iria vir.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha quando ela fez uma careta de dor por ter batido o pé.

- Sim, sim – ela disse esfregando o pé que doía e segurou-se para não gritar, amaldiçoando a si mesma por ser tão desastrada e quase cair na frente de Seiya.

- Eu posso entrar? – ele perguntou com um sorriso.

- Desculpe-me – ela disse sem graça, tirando os livros do chão e colocando-os sobre uma pequena mesa pelo menos para amenizar a baderna que estava sua casa. – Pode entrar sim, mas não repare na bagunça – Saori disse enquanto pegava algumas peças de roupa que estavam jogadas pelo chão e tirando as que tinham no sofá também, as levando para o quarto que estava mais bagunçado que a sala. – Sente-se um pouco.

- Você já está pronta? – Seiya perguntou assim que se sentou, olhando a pequena casa de Saori, apesar de estar bagunçado era um belo apartamento.

- Estou quase – ela disse, corada por novamente estar atrasada. Não bastava nas aulas e no trabalho, agora estava atrasada até para sair com Seiya. – Só vou calçar meus sapatos.

Correu para o quarto e procurou os sapatos perdidos entre a sua bagunça, jurando que assim que chegasse em casa iria arrumar aquilo.

- Onde eu coloquei os meus sapatos? – ela se perguntou depois de olhar debaixo da cama, no guarda roupas e até no banheiro. – Droga! – gritou brava.

- Você está precisando de ajuda? – Seiya olhou para o quarto ao ouvir o grito de Saori e perguntou.

- Não! – ela disse, não querendo que ele fosse até seu quarto. Certamente ficaria horrorizado com o acumulo de roupas e papeis que havia no chão. – Só estou procurando meu sapato e poderemos sair.

- Que cor que eles são? – ele perguntou passando os olhos pela sala para ver se os encontrava.

- São pretos, de salto – ela disse abrindo novamente as portas do guarda-roupa, tomando cuidado para que as caixas que estavam lá não caíssem em sua cabeça. Suspirou desanimada não encontrando os sapatos. – Não sei onde eu os deixei e...

- Não seriam uns que estão aqui no sofá? – Seiya perguntou assim que pousou os olhos sobre o par de sapatos no canto do pequeno sofá.

- He... He... – Saori parou de procurar, voltou para a sala sem graça e olhou no sofá. – Eu esqueci que os tinha deixado aqui – sentou-se no sofá evitando cruzar os olhos com os de Seiya. Ele devia estar pensando que ela era uma imbecil que não sabia nem onde deixava suas coisas. Pegou os sapatos e os colocou, para depois passar a mão pelo cabelo, ajeitando-os. – Estou pronta.

- Então podemos ir – ele disse, sorrindo para ela. Levantou-se e foi para a porta, parando antes de abri-la. – Você está linda – Seiya disse sem olhar para ela. Sabia que ela ficaria envergonhada e não conseguiria dizer nada.

- O-Obrigada – ela gaguejou um pouco, sentindo o rosto quente, e Seiya riu, já esperava por essa atitude dela.

Ele abriu a porta e saiu. Saori fez o mesmo, trancando a entrada e colocando a chave debaixo no pequeno tapete que ficava na frente da porta da casa. Virou-se para Seiya com um sorriso:

- Podemos ir.

**_-o-o-o-_**

Seiya estacionou o carro frente a uma luxuosa mansão. Saori esticou o pescoço para olhar para fora e deixou o queixo cair com a maravilhosa casa que estava a sua frente. Chegava a ser maior que a faculdade na qual estudava, coisa que ela _nunca_ imaginou ser possível.

- É aqui? – Saori disse sem nem ao menos piscar ou tirar os olhos da casa. – A festa é aqui?

- Sim – Seiya disse, parando o carro frente à porta central do lugar. Um manobrista correu para abrir a porta para Saori. Ela se encantou com aquilo, fazia-a se sentir importante.

- Obrigada – Saori disse, esperando Seiya sair do carro, olhando o manobrista sair dirigindo o veículo esporte, e virou-se para a mansão. – É tão grande aqui – murmurou admirada com a quantidade de pessoas que entravam na mansão.

- O que foi, Saori? – Seiya perguntou parando ao lado.

- Está tão... – ela olhou para Seiya antes de continuar, com voz amedrontada. Definitivamente não gostava de lugares movimentados. – Cheio!

- Não precisa ficar com medo – Seiya disse, dando a mão para ela, sem tirar os olhos dos de Saori. – Estou com você.

Saori ficou sem reação, mas logo depois deu um sorriso para ele, sentindo-se segura com a mão de Seiya junto a sua. Os dois caminharam para a mansão, andando até a porta e entraram. A casa estava tomada por universitários que dançavam por toda à parte. Havia muita bebida e o som estava terrivelmente alto. Saori apertou a mão de Seiya e encolheu-se um pouco, não estava acostumada com festa desse tipo em Kyoto, gostava mesmo de ficar em casa.

- Onde estão Shunrey e Shiryu? – Saori perguntou passando os olhos pela multidão de pessoas que dançavam freneticamente.

- Acho que ainda não chegaram – Seiya disse, andando entre as pessoas com Saori ao seu lado. Seguiram para a sala da mansão que, apesar de não estar tão cheia como o outro cômodo, guardava um bom número de convidados. – Vou pegar algo para você beber.

Saori tentou pedir a Seiya que não a deixasse sozinha, mas ele se afastou antes que ela ao menos abrisse a boca para falar. Sentou-se e olhou por toda a sala. Muitas das pessoas que estavam presentes eram da faculdade que estudava, mas não tinha amizade com nenhuma dela.

- Movimentada sua festa, Julian...

Saori ouviu a voz feminina conhecida e virou-se rápido para a direção na qual vinha. Arregalou os olhos ao ver Shina e Julian caminhando em sua direção e se afundou mais no macio sofá. Não queria que eles a vissem ali. Tinha prometido a si mesma que iria esquecer do dia da lanchonete, mas ao ver a dupla, podia ouvir claramente os risos e insultos deles. Saori se levantou e tentou sair da sala, antes que Shina a visse, mas não foi rápida o suficiente, a outra percebeu sua manobra.

- O que faz aqui, Kido? – Shina disse, parada atrás de Saori.

- Eu...

- Como você deixa pessoas da classe dela entrar em sua casa, Julian? – Shina virou-se para ele, irritada com a presença de Saori na festa.

- Nem estava sabendo que essa menina estava aqui.

- Aqui está um suco para você e... – Seiya aproximou-se de Saori, sorrindo, com um copo na mão. Parou quando viu Shina soltar faíscas pelos olhos na direção de Saori. – O que está havendo aqui?

- Você que trouxe essa garçonete aqui, Seiya? – Shina quase gritou e os convidados olharam para ela. – Como ousa trazer essa menina aqui?

Shina olhava revoltada para Seiya. Depois de ver que os dois estavam juntos na festa e que sua ameaça com Saori não tinha surtido efeito, não iria mais esconder de Seiya toda a raiva que sentia por Saori.

- Do que está falando, Shina? – Seiya aproximou-se de Saori e ela encolheu-se ao lado dele. – Que eu saiba a casa e nem a festa são suas.

- E daí? – Shina gritou e apontou para Saori. – Não quero dividir o mesmo lugar com essa garçonete!

- Shina! – Seiya a repreendeu ao ver os olhos de Saori encheram-se de lágrimas.

- Por que a defende, Seiya? – Shina deu um passo na direção deles, enquanto todos os presentes observavam os três, e completou com desprezo – Não posso acreditar que esteja envolvido com ela.

- Isso não te diz respeito, Shina.

- Kido, não se engane – Shina disse e Saori levantou um pouco os olhos na direção dela. – Seiya **_nunca_** vai querer nada com você, sua garçonete! Você é uma pobre coitada!

- Shina, cale essa sua maldita boca! – Seiya gritou quando Saori afastou-se um pouco dele.

- Ele só quer brincar com você. Depois que conseguir o que quer ele voltará correndo para mim – Shina riu, satisfeita ao ver a garota chorar. – Acho mesmo que Seiya ia querer alguma coisa com você?

- Shina, sua... – Seiya fechou a mão e deu um passo na direção dela, que gargalhava de Saori, assim como todos que estavam no âmbito.

Ela olhou a sua volta e o que via era só riso. Não percebeu Seiya aproximar-se dela e correu para fora da mansão, não vendo Shiryu e Shunrey que acabavam de chegar. _"Quero voltar para Kyoto, quero ir embora daqui"_**.**

Saori atravessou o jardim correndo e passou o portão da casa, fugindo daquele lugar. Acabou por tropeçar e caiu no chão. Não tinha nem vontade de se levantar, queria apenas que tudo não tivesse passado de um horrível pesadelo.

Debruçou-se sobre os braços e chorou amargamente. Nunca tinha feito nada de ruim para ninguém, mas desde que chegou a Tóquio o que mais tinha encontrado eram pessoas que a detestava. Ouviu o som de um carro parar ao seu lado, mas nem levantou o rosto para saber quem era.

- Saori... – Seiya murmurou, olhando com compaixão para a menina no chão. Aproximou-se dela e colocou seu casaco sobre seus ombros.

- Seiya... – Saori disse, sentando no chão, com os olhos abaixados. – Vá embora, Seiya.

- Não, Saori!

Seiya a segurou pela cintura e a levantou do chão, a conduzindo para o carro. Abriu a porta e ela sentou, encolhendo-se no banco do conversável preto que Seiya estava dirigindo. Ele deu a volta no automóvel e entrou. Olhou para Saori que levava as mãos ao rosto chorando e deu a partida, seguindo para a casa dela.

**_-o-o-o-_**

Saori entrou em seu pequeno apartamento de cabeça baixa, não havia falado nenhuma palavra o caminho todo. Sem se preocupar em acender a luz, sentou no sofá e puxou as pernas, abraçando os joelhos. Seiya entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Eu queria te pedir desculpas, Saori – Seiya disse, parado frente à garota que levantou o rosto e só conseguia ver a silhueta dele na escuridão do local. – Não devia tê-la levado à festa. Sinto muito, não sabia que Shina seria capaz de fazer isso.

- Não foi sua culpa – Saori disse, olhando para o lado e Seiya sentou-se perto dela. – Foi minha. Eu não deveria ter ido à festa. Shina tem razão sou uma desprezível garçonete e...

- Não diga isso, Saori – Seiya aproximou-se dela e passou o braço pelo ombro dela, abraçando-a. – Você é a garota mais especial que conheço.

- Seiya, por favor, não me iluda – Saori disse com a voz embargada, afastando-se dele. – Concordo com a Shina, eu não sou nada e nem ninguém para querer ter você comigo.

- Saori...

- Vou embora, Seiya.

- Vai embora? – Seiya perguntou, tentando vê-la na escuridão – Embora para onde?

- Vou voltar para Kyoto – Saori fechou os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto. – Nunca devia ter saído de minha cidade e vindo para cá, foi tudo um erro.

- Conhecer-me também foi um erro?

- Não! – Saori virou para ele rápido e corou um pouco ao perceber os lábios dele curvarem num sorriso. – Você foi à única coisa que realmente me importou aqui em Tóquio.

- Então por que quer ir embora?

- Seiya, eu não te mereço – Saori baixou a cabeça e Seiya a puxou para perto de si. – Você merece alguém melhor.

- Saori, não se importe com o que os outros dizem – Seiya disse, surpreso com as palavras dela. – Você é muito melhor que qualquer pessoa daquela faculdade.

- Mas Shina disse que você só queria brincar comigo e...

Seiya a impediu de prosseguir levando a mão à boca dela. Saori apenas abaixou os olhos sentindo novamente vontade de chorar. Dessa vez ela o deixou passar o braço por seu ombro e a abraçar.

- Acha mesmo que eu iria querer magoá-la, Saori? – Seiya disse, afagando os longos cabelos dela. – Acha mesmo que não me apaixonei por você?

- Sei que nunca me magoaria... – parou de falar e virou-se rápido para ele. – Você disse que...

- Sim, eu disse que me apaixonei por você – ele sorriu.

- Seiya, não precisa ter pena de mim – ela abaixou os olhos.

- Não estou com pena de você!

- Não é possível! Como você se apaixonou por mim? – Saori perguntou, não acreditando no que ouviu. – Eu sou desastrada, feia e... E pobre.

- Ora Saori, você poder ser desastrada, mas feia você nunca será – ele riu. – E não quero ouvir mais você falar sobre ser de classe humilde. Nunca me importei com isso e não será agora que vou começar.

Ela olhou para ele, desconfiada. Em sua mente ainda ecoava as palavras duras de Shina, _"Ele só quer brincar com você... Acho mesmo que Seiya ia querer alguma coisa com você?"_, mas abanou a cabeça tentando afastar aquilo de seus pensamentos.

- Seiya eu... Eu também gosto de você e... – ela disse sem pensar. Levou a mão na boca e olhou para Seiya corada.

- Continue, quero ouvir o resto – Seiya sorriu.

- Que vergonha!

Seiya a puxou para seu colo e ela não tentou impedir. Saori respirou fundo, sentindo as mãos tremerem. Nunca em sua vida imaginou se declarando para alguém, era tão tímida e reservada.

- Desde que te conheci eu... Eu me apaixonei por você, Seiya – Saori sentiu a mão de Seiya sobre a sua. – Não disse antes porque pensei que você não gostasse de mim.

- Isso não importa agora – Seiya a abraçou carinhosamente. – Quero apenas ficar com você.

Saori sentiu o coração bater descompassado no peito e Seiya a beijou carinhosamente. Deixou-se envolver pelos cálidos lábios do rapaz. Assim que se separaram para tomar ar, Saori deitou o rosto no ombro dele com um sorriso no rosto ainda vermelho de chorar. Podia sentir o perfume agradável de Seiya e os braços dele em torno de si, sentindo-se protegida.

- Quero ficar com você, Saori.

- Eu também, Seiya. Eu também.


	4. Capítulo 4

**_ Capítulo 4_**

-

_-_

_**§§§ Dois dias depois §§§**_

Saori corria de um lado para o outro do pequeno apartamento enquanto tentava se arrumava o mais rápido que podia para ir para a faculdade. Seiya, que acabara de chegar ao local e observava tudo sentado no sofá, arqueou uma sobrancelha, vendo a namorada reclamar que estava atrasada.

– Seiya, você viu meu livro de Economia? – Saori gritou do quarto, jogando as coisas de seu guarda-roupa no chão, deixando-o mais desarrumado do que estava, ainda que isso parecesse impossível para alguém tão desorganizado como Saori.

– Não Saori, eu não vi – Seiya disse calmo, levantou e foi até o quarto, apoiando a mão o batente na porta, olhando a baderna que estava no dormitório. – Não precisa correr tanto assim, estamos de carro.

– Estamos? – Saori disse, ajoelhada no chão, olhando debaixo da cama, viu que seu livro não se encontrar ali, suspirou desanimada e virou-se para Seiya.

– Eu estou com meu carro, Saori – Seiya disse. – Você não vai precisar pegar ônibus.

– Está bem – Saori andou até o namorado, abraçando-o com um sorriso ingênuo. – Mas, me ajuda a procurar meu livro?

– É incrível a facilidade que você tem para perder seus pertences – Seiya riu da face corada dela. – Eu te ajudo a procurar.

Vasculharam a casa toda atrás do bendito livro e Saori ficou sem graça quando Seiya o achou no banheiro, jogado dentro no Box, um pouco molhado também.

– He... He... – Saori levou a mão à cabeça e com a outra pegou o livro que Seiya lhe entregou e o chacoalhou tentando tirar o excesso de água, guardando-o em sua mochila depois. – Como eu ia saber que deixei no banheiro?

– Preste mais atenção, Saori – Seiya riu-se da jovem. – É melhor irmos para a faculdade, senão vamos perder a primeira aula.

Saori olhou para o relógio digital em sua estante e percebeu que tinha apenas dez minutos para chegar ao colégio, ficando aflita de novo. Colocou a mochila na costa e quase que arrastou o namorado para fora do apartamento, querendo ir logo para a universidade.

_**§§§**_

Seiya parou o carro frente à faculdade que pertencia a seu pai, deu a volta no conversível prata, abriu a porta e estendeu a mão para Saori descer do veículo, com um lindo sorriso para ela. 

– Vou estacionar o carro e já volto – Seiya disse gentil e beijou os lábios as namorada antes de entrar no carro e dirigir para o estacionamento.

Saori ficou olhando Seiya afastar-se com o automóvel e suspirou apaixonada, quase não acreditava que o moreno era realmente seu namorado. Desde que o viu no primeiro dia de aula, apaixonou-se pelo rapaz de belos olhos escuros. Seiya sempre fora muito atencioso com ela, coisa que em Tóquio era raro acontecer com Saori. A maioria das pessoas não gostava dela e não faziam nem questão de esconder a antipatia que sentiam da jovem.

– Imbecil! – uma mulher disse atrás de Saori, a fazendo virar-se rápido para ela. – O Seiya é um imbecil! Nem para mim ele fazia tantas gentilezas!

A jovem Saori voltou os olhos para onde Seiya tinha ido e baixou a cabeça, olhando para os próprios pés, desconfortável com a presença da mulher _"Estava tão feliz que me esqueci que Shina nuncavai aceitar que Seiya e eu fiquemos juntos"._

– É tudo culpa sua! – Shina gritou, fazendo vários alunos que estavam ali olharem para as duas. – Você tirou o Seiya de mim, sua garçonete desprezível!

– Eu não fiz nada, Shina! – Saori defendeu-se. – E se eu fosse tão desprezível assim, **_nunca_** teria tirado o Seiya de você.

Shina arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o que Saori lhe falou e fechou a mão irada, afundando as unhas na pele, ferindo a palma de sua mão. Saori tentou se afastar, mas Shina a puxou pelo braço e, assim que se virou, a mulher deu uma bofetada em seu rosto com toda a força que possuía, querendo descontar toda a raiva que sentia.

– Nunca mais ouse falar assim comigo! – Shina disse colérica, vendo a garota arregalar os olhos. Saori foi pega de surpresa, não estava esperando pelo tapa. – Não sei como aceitam trastes como você na faculdade!

Saori levou a mão trêmula ao rosto atingido, sentindo o lado do rosto doer e logo o sinal vermelho da mão de Shina ficou visível na face dela. Ela abaixou a cabeça e lágrimas formaram em seus olhos verdes, rolando por sua face marcada pelo tapa.

– Por que, Shina? – Saori perguntou. – Por que faz isso comigo? O que eu te fiz para isso?

– Porque eu te odeio! – Shina gritou. – Odeio por você ser pobre e não saber ficar em seu lugar! Odeio por você ter toda a atenção Seiya e odeio mais ainda por você existir!

Saori chorou ao ouvir tantos insultos e virou-se para ir embora dali, mas Shina a segurou de novo. Ela levantou os olhos e pode ver apenas ódio na face de Shina. Nunca pensou que alguém pudesse detestá-la tanto, ainda mais por causa de um ex-namorado.

– Eu ainda estou respondeu sua pergunta, Kido – Shina disse, debochada. – Eu faço isso com você, porque você merece ser tratada assim!

Saori levou as mãos aos ouvidos tentando abafar o som das risadas e a voz de Shina a humilhando novamente. Seiya voltava do estacionamento sorrindo, estava muito feliz em namorar Saori, a simplicidade e ingenuidade dela tinham despertado sentimentos nele. Estava completamente apaixonado por ela.

– Você vai ver o que eu vou fazer com você agora, _garçonete_!

Seiya desfez o sorriso ao ouvir a voz da ex-namorada e olhou para a direção da qual vinha. Viu Shina tentar segurar Saori pelos cabelos e ela, chorando, tentar se afastar da mulher raivosa. Correu na direção delas, querendo defender a namorada.

– Shina! – Seiya disse segurando a ex-namorada, a afastando de Saori. – O que você pensa que está fazendo?

– Eu estava mandando-a ficar longe de você! – ela gritou, tentando abraçar Seiya, que desviou do abraço. – Você é **_meu_**!

Seiya olhou com desprezo a mulher, imaginando como alguém poderia ser tão cruel e foi para perto de Saori que estava agachado no chão com as mãos cobrindo o rosto, chorando.

– Saori, você está bem? – ele perguntou a levantando do chão. Ela não disse nada apenas o abraçou, tremendo, procurando proteção nos braços fortes dele.

– Seiya, me leve para casa, por favor – Saori murmurou, apertando a camisa dele nos dedos, afundando o rosto no tórax de Seiya.

– Sim, Saori – ele respondeu, voltando os olhos depois para Shina. – Shina, se você ousar tocar em **_minha namorada_**novamente...

– Sua namorada! – Shina disse, incrédula, dando um passo para trás. – Você está namorando esse verme?

– Limpe sua boca antes de falar com ela assim – Seiya disse virando-se para levar Saori até o carro, e virou um pouco a cabeça para Shina. – Fique longe da Saori, senão...

– Se não o quê, Seiya? – Shina gritou, fechando a mão em punho, sentindo-se desafiada pelo ex-namorado. – Você vai deixar pessoas do mesmo nível que o seu para ficar com essa... Essa menina?

– E quem disse que você está no mesmo nível que eu? – Seiya rebateu, afastando-se com Saori.

– Eu vou transformar a vida dessa garçonete num pesadelo, Seiya! – Shina gritou para Seiya, que a ignorou e saiu com Saori em direção ao carro. – E o culpado será você!

No estacionamento da faculdade, Seiya ainda podia ouvir os gritos histéricos de Shina que, ao ver que ele a estava desprezando, entrou para a escola, com o ar superior que sempre mantinha. Seiya caminhou com Saori até o carro, ouvindo ela soluçar.

– Não chore, Saori – Seiya pediu. – Você fica tão linda quando sorri.

Saori não disse nada, apenas segurava na camisa de Seiya e assim que estavam frente ao veículo, ele a afastou de si e ela permaneceu de rosto baixo, sentindo-se novamente humilhada. Não tinha nem coragem de olhar para Seiya, queria apenas esconder-se de tudo e de todos naquele momento.

– Saori – ele levantou o rosto dela com a mão e enxugou as lágrimas, mas Saori contraiu o rosto ao sentir o toque do namorado. – O que foi?

Saori virou o rosto levou a mão ao local dolorido, não queira que ele visse a marca vermelha do tapa que levou de Shina. Não queria que ele sentisse pena dela, nem que ele brigasse com Shina novamente.

– Foi a Shina, não foi? – ele disse zangado, socando a lateral de seu carro. – Ela te bateu!

– Não diga nada, Seiya – Saori pediu, abaixando os olhos e alisando o rosto. – Esqueça isso, não foi nada e...

– Como não diga nada? Como esquecer, Saori? – Seiya gritou, bravo, virando-se para ela. – Ela te bateu!

– Seiya, por favor, eu...

– Não seja idiota, Saori! – Seiya falou, a segurou pelos ombros e a chacoalhou, vendo os olhos dela a surpresa estampada.

– Seiya... – Saori cobriu o rosto com as mãos, sentindo o namorado apertar mais seus ombros, quase que a machucando, mas não reclamou.

– Você não merecia aquele tapa! – Seiya gritou.

– Seiya eu... – Saori levantou os olhos para ele, mas os abaixou de novo, estava tão envergonhada que não conseguia o fitar.

– Saori, eu sei que você acha que mereceu apanhar – Seiya disse, ouvindo-a soluçar mais alto e gritou bravo: – Que droga Saori! Você não merece isso! Não merece ser tratada assim!

– Eu mereço, Seiya – Saori disse, encolhendo o corpo. – A culpa é toda minha e...

– Até quando você vai ser submissa? – Seiya gritou novamente, vendo a namorada encolher-se com cada palavra que ele dizia. – Até quando vai deixar os outros pisarem em você?

Saori permaneceu calada, tirou a mão do rosto e não ousou olhar para Seiya, sabia que ele tinha razão. Ela achava realmente que mereceu ser tratada daquela maneira por Shina, achava até que não merecia os sentimentos que Seiya tinha porta ela. Achava que ele era superior a ela, assim como todos os outros estudantes daquela faculdade.

– Não deixe que os outros a tratem assim!

– Seiya... – Saori murmurou, sentindo as lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto esbofeteado.

– Você mesmo se coloca como uma coitada, como quer que os outros a vejam diferente? – ele falou, fazendo Saori levantar os olhos para ele rapidamente, vendo os olhos castanhos de Seiya com uma raiva que nunca imaginou que ele pudesse sentir, sempre tão gentil e calmo.

– Você não é culpada de nada e não merece ser humilhada... Droga Saori! – Seiya a puxou e a abraçou, apertando o corpo frágil da garota em seus braços, sentindo os olhos com lágrimas, enquanto Saori passava os braços pela cintura do rapaz e o segurava fortemente.

– Desculpe-me, Seiya – ela disse com o rosto no peito dele.

– Não peça desculpas, Saori – Seiya pediu, afagando a cabeça dela. Sentia o corpo pequeno dela tremer e se amaldiçoou por ter gritado com ela. – Eu não devia ter gritado com você, me desculpe.

– Mas Seiya, Shina nunca vai aceitar que fiquemos juntos – Saori disse com voz embargada.

– Saori, eu gosto de você e não me interessa o que a Shina vai ou não dizer – Seiya disse sério, acarinhando os cabelos dela. – Você gosta de mim?

– Sim! – Saori falou com convicção, levantando o rosto rápido da direção dele, e ele sorriu. – Eu... Gosto muito de você, Seiya.

– Acha que esse sentimento é forte o bastante para superar os problemas com Shina? – Seiya perguntou.

– Eu gosto muito de você, Seiya – Saori disse, abaixando os olhos e balançou a cabeça que _'sim'_, em resposta a pergunta dele.

Seiya não disse nada e a abraçou forte, murmurando palavras carinhosas no ouvido dela fazendo-a sorrir, tentando deixá-la mais calma. Saori sabia que seria muito difícil seu relacionamento com Seiya, sabia que Shina ia tentar afastá-los, mas seu sentimento era maior que a intenção de Shina.

_**§§§ Semanas depois §§§**_

– Você está me deixando curiosa, Seiya! – Saori disse, pela milésima vez, impaciente. – Que surpresa é essa?

– Espera só um segundo, estamos chegando – Seiya disse, vendo ela morder o lábio inferior, curiosa.

Os dois estavam no carro de Seiya, em uma estrada há horas e Saori tinha os olhos vendados com um pano, um pedido de Seiya. Ele prometeu que iria fazer uma surpresa para ela naquele fim de semana e ela estava ansiosa para saber qual seria. Quase não se agüentava de curiosidade.

– Chegamos? – ela não pode esconder o entusiasmo em sua voz ao sentir o carro parar. – Posso tirar a venda?

– Espera só um segundo.

– Você está me dizendo isso há _muito _tempo, Seiya – Saori retrucou, cruzando os braços.

Seiya riu e estacionou o carro. Desceu do veículo e pegou a bolsa de Saori, indo até ela e abrindo a porta, vendo a expressão zangada que ela tinha.

– Agora chegamos – Seiya disse e Saori sorriu, levando a mão ao pano nos seus olhos, pronta para se livrar da venda e saber qual seria a surpresa que estava esperando. – Ainda não.

– Mas... – Saori disse, sentindo a mão de Seiya segurar a dela, a impedindo de tirar a venda dos olhos. – Mas...

– Ainda não – ele disse.

Ele a segurou pela cintura e começou a andar, sentindo-a dar passadas inseguras com medo de tropeçar em algo, mas logo se acostumou a andar sem o auxílio da visão e acompanhou Seiya no mesmo ritmo. Entraram em um galpão de madeira, caminhando até um pequeno quadrado ao canto e Seiya chamou com a mão um dos empregados.

– Coloque a mão, Saori – Seiya disse assim que o empregado aproximou-se junto a um animal e Seiya segurou a mão delicada de Saori, alisando o bicho.

– O que é isso, Seiya? – Saori puxou a mão, amedrontada ao tocar em algo que não sabia o que era.

Seiya não disse nada e tirou a venda dos olhos dela. Saori piscou algumas vezes até se acostumar com a claridade e esfregou os olhos, vendo a sua frente um belíssimo cavalo branco.

– Um cavalo! – Saori disse feliz e alisou o pêlo macio do cavalo.

– Você me disse uma vez que gostava muito de cavalos, então resolvi trazê-la para conhecer o haras da minha família – Seiya disse, aproximando do cavalo e passando a mão nele também, sem tirar os olhos da namorada. – Gostou desse cavalo?

– Sim, ele é lindo – Saori respondeu, passando a mão pela crina do cavalo, com um imenso sorriso.

Os olhos de Saori chegavam a brilhar olhando o animal a sua frente. Sempre quis ter um cavalo, mas seus pais não tinham condições financeiras de comprar um para ela e ainda que comprassem o cavalo, não teriam onde o colocar e nem como cuidar dele.

– Ele é seu – Seiya disse, simplesmente.

– O quê? – Saori virou-se rápido para Seiya, que riu da face admirada dela.

– É um presente meu para você – Seiya disse. – Minha surpresa para você.

Saori ficou sem palavras, ainda encarando o namorado. Sentiu os olhos marejados de lágrimas e pulou nos braços de Seiya, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e os dois caírem em um punhado de palha.

– Obrigada Seiya! – Saori disse, caída sobre ele, ainda o abraçando. – Eu sempre quis um cavalo e...

– Ai! – ela ouviu ele gemer baixinho e levar a mão à cabeça.

– Desculpe-me, Seiya – Saori disse corada e levantando de uma vez de cima dele.

– Tudo bem – Seiya disse sentando no chão e Saori ajoelhou ao lado dele. – Que bom que gostou do seu presente.

– Seiya! – Saori o abraçou de novo, fortemente, chorando.

– Você se machucou, Saori? – Seiya perguntou preocupado, a segurando nos braços.

– Não – ela respondeu ainda chorando, com a cabeça no ombro dele.

– Não gostou do cavalo?

– Eu adorei, Seiya – ele murmurou, soluçando.

– Então o que foi, Saori? – Seiya a afastou um pouco de si e levantou o rosto dela para encarar os olhos verdes dela. – Por que está chorando?

– Nunca pensei que alguém ia fazer algo assim por mim – ele disse olhando os escuros olhos dele, se perdendo no brilho intenso que eles emanavam. – Estou feliz, somente isso.

– Saori – Seiya sorriu, limpando as lágrimas dela.

– Muito obrigada, Seiya.

Ele sorriu, olhando a face alegre dela. Levantou do chão e ajudou ela fazer o mesmo, tirando depois algumas palhas que estavam em sua roupa e em seu cabelo, e ouviu Saori murmurar um _'desculpe-me',_ envergonhada por tê-lo derrubado com seu abraço desajeitado.

– Que nome vai dar a ele? – Seiya perguntou, assim que acabou de ajeitar a roupa e voltou os olhos para o cavalo.

– Acho que... – Saori bateu o dedo no queixo, pensativa e olhou para cavalo por alguns segundo, analisando qual nome ficaria bom para ele. – Já sei! O nome dele será Pégasus!

– Pégasus? – Seiya falou e olhou o cavalo, que relinchou e levantou as patas da frente. – Acho que ele gastou.

– Então será Pégasus! – Saori disse animada, abraçando o cavalo.

– A senhorita gostaria de dar uma volta? – o empregado que segurava o cavalo perguntou.

– Sim! – ela respondeu.

– Arrume o cavalo para Saori, Jabu – Seiya disse, virando-se para o empregando e voltou os olhos para a namorada que estava fascinada com o cavalo e conversava algo que ele não ouviu com o Pégasus. – E arrume o meu cavalo também, por favor.

– Sim, senhor Ogawara – Jabu fez uma leve reverência e foi fazer o que Seiya mandou. – Com licença, senhorita.

Jabu segurou na rédea do cavalo e o puxou para um dos pequenos quadrados de madeira, sendo seguido pelos olhos de Saori, que ainda sorria.

– Saori – Seiya a chamou, em um tom muito sério.

– Sim? – Saori disse, vendo o cavalo ser levado e virou-se para Seiya, assim que o cavalo sumiu de sua vista.

– Shina ainda a está importunando, não é mesmo? – Seiya falou, vendo o sorriso de Saori desfazer e ela desviar os olhos dos dele.

– Falamos nisso depois, Seiya – Saori desconversou, passando a mão pelo cabelo e tirando a presilha que o prendia, o arrumando para prender de novo.

– Você me disse isso a semana toda – Seiya disse e Saori suspirou desanimada, não tinha mais como fugir.

– Não e...

– Não minta para mim, Saori – Seiya disse – Shunrey disse que Shina foi até a lanchonete de novo para te incomodar.

– Shunrey fofoqueira! – Saori disse, fazendo Seiya rir. – Nunca mais conto nada para ela.

– Ela é sua amiga, Saori – Seiya disse levando a mão ao ombro de Saori e ela o encarou. – Está querendo seu bem.

– Eu sei – Saori disse. – Mas não queria que você ficasse sabendo.

– Não quero que esconda nada de mim, Saori – Seiya a segurou pela cintura e a puxou para perto de si. – Quero que me prometa que se a Shina voltar a falar novamente você vai me contar.

– Não quero que brigue com ela por minha causa – Saori disse, encostando a testa no tórax dele, passando os braços pela cintura dele. – Não gosto quando vocês discutem por minha causa.

– Quero que você me prometa – ela o ouviu falar e levantou o rosto, encarando os olhos escuros dele por algum tempo.

... – Saori desviou os olhos dos dele, sem responder.

– Saori... – Seiya disse, esperando a resposta dela. – Você me promete?

– Está bem, eu prometo – Saori disse, a contragosto.

– Muito bem, minha menina – Seiya disse, beijando os lábios dela várias vezes.

– Bobo! – Saori disse, dando um tapa de leve nele. – Não me chame assim, fica parecendo que sou uma criança!

Ele sorriu e olhou para trás quando Jabu pigarreou segurando dois cavalos, um branco e um marrom. Levantou Saori pela cintura e a colocou no Pégasus e ela acomodou-se dele, com um sorriso imenso, abraçando o cavalo novamente e Seiya subiu no dele.

– Já andou de cavalo? – Seiya perguntou, vendo-a olhar para ele, sem saber o que fazer.

– Não.

– Pegue a rédea e segure firme – Seiya esperou ela segurar a rédea e olhar para ele – Agora dê uma tapa leve no traseiro dele.

Saori o fez e sorriu quando o cavalo começou a andar devagar. Seiya saiu com o dele atrás dela, olhando para namorada totalmente estonteado com a beleza dela. Era uma bela jovem que tinha aparência e jeito infantil. Ninguém dizia que ela já tinha seus dezoito anos.

– Não solte a rédea – Seiya falou e Saori acenou que _'sim'_.

Cavalgaram pelo haras todo. Saori estava maravilhada com o lugar. Tudo ali era tão lindo... Havia as flores, as árvores, o bosque. Nunca tinha ido a um lugar tão belo como aquele. Nem em Kyoto chegou a ver algo tão encantador como aquele lugar que o namorado a levou.

– A cachoeira fica seguindo aqui, Saori – Seiya disse, apontando para o uma pequena entrada de terra.

Saori ficou observando o namorado, ele era maravilhoso. A tratava com se ela fosse uma princesa e ela suspirou apaixonada, somente depois percebendo o que ele tinha dito.

– Você disse cachoeira? – Saori perguntou.

– Sim – Seiya virou o cavalo para ela. – Quer ir?

– Podemos? – Saori disse.

– Claro que podemos – Seiya disse, endireitando o cavalo para a direção da cachoeira e Saori fez o mesmo, cavalgando devagar.

– Em Kyoto eu sempre ia a cachoeiras com meus pais, quando era criança – Saori falou, seguindo namorado, mas ficou calada depois, pensativa.

– O que foi, Saori? – Seiya perguntou, esperando ela ficar ao lado dele.

– Não é nada, estava lembrando de minha infância – Saori falou com um sorriso. – Não tínhamos dinheiro, nem fartura em casa, as coisas eram sempre muito difíceis, mas mesmo assim eu era feliz, apesar das dificuldades financeiras.

Seiya segurou na mão dela, a conduzindo. Passaram por algumas árvores e Saori deixou o queixo cair ao ver uma magnífica cachoeira a sua frente. Seiya desceu do cavalo e tirou Saori do dela, enquanto ela ainda mantinha a visão na bela paisagem.

– É lindo aqui, Seiya.

Ele não disse nada e tirou a camisa e os tênis que calçava, aproximando-se de Saori que ainda olhava atentamente a cachoeira a sua frente, passando o braço pelo ombro dela.

– É muito lindo mesmo – Seiya falou próximo ao ouvido dela, fazendo ela estremecer ao sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço.

Saori virou-se para ele ainda sorrindo e corou ao vê-lo sem à parte de cima da roupa, mas manteve os olhos no tórax definido dele. Envergonhada de tal ato, ela virou o rosto para o lado, querendo esconder as bochechas rosadas _"Que vergonha!"._

– Vamos entrar – Seiya a pegou pela mão e a puxou.

– Não! – Saori enrijeceu o corpo, não querendo sair do lugar. – Eu não trouxe outra rouba e...

Seiya a pegou no colo ainda sobre protesto e Saori percebendo que não teria como não entrar tirou as sandálias que calçava, enlaçando o pescoço do namorado. Ele colocou as pernas na água e fez uma pequena careta ao sentir a água muito fria em contato com a pele.

– Está fria! – Saori segurou mais forte em Seiya, ao sentir a água em suas pernas. – Muito fria!

– Vou te colocar no chão – Seiya falou. – Tome cuidado para não escorregar nas pedras do fundo.

Saori acenou que _'sim'_ e Seiya colocou no chão, rindo ao vê-la segurar firme no braço dele, resmungando que a água estava gelada. Ela sentiu o corpo tremer e o afundou na água, emergindo em seguida com os lábios trêmulos. Seiya aproximou-se dela e a segurou pela cintura, a beijando. Assim que se afastaram para tomar ar, Seiya afundou na água também, subindo em seguida.

– Está gostando de nosso passeio, Saori? – Seiya perguntou passando a mão no rosto molhado.

– Sim, muito obrigada Seiya – Saori falou abraçando o próprio corpo que tremia com frio, com a água na altura de sua cintura. – Está sendo um dia muito divertido.

– Quer que eu te esquente? – ele falou a deixando totalmente corada.

Seiya sorriu e a abraçou, beijando o pescoço dela e deslizando as mãos sobre a costa dela, fazendo o coração dela bater mais rápido, o corpo dela estremecer com o toque do namorado e o abraçar também, sentindo o corpo quente dele em contado com o seu.

– Eu te amo, Saori – Seiya sussurrou no ouvido dela e ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa com as palavras súbitas dele.

– Eu também te amo, Seiya – Saori falou, sentindo os olhos com lágrimas. – É a primeira vez que você me fala isso.

– Apenas agora percebi o que realmente sinto – ele falou em tom baixo, segurando mais firme o corpo indefeso dela, num gesto protetor.

Saori sorriu e deitou a cabeça nos tórax dele, ouvindo as batidas do coração de Seiya, rodeando a cintura dele com seus braços, procurando calor do corpo dele para esquentar seu corpo gelado. Algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, lágrimas que demonstravam toda a felicidade que estava sentindo no momento.

-

-

* * *

**_N.A – Olá! Vocês ainda se lembram dessa fanfic? Eu acho que não T-T. Desculpem-me pela gigantesca demora, o capítulo já estava pronto há semanas, mas como estava com um enorme bloqueio e não conseguia continuar o capítulo que parei, resolvi esperar um pouquinho. Sorry! Não irei demorar mais, I promise you!_**

_**Muito obrigada a minha amiga Madam Spooky que revisou para mim. Beijos especiais para você, Spooky!**_

_**E não poderia deixar de agradecer as gentis reviews de Saori Ogawara, Jezreel e Lily-chan. Muito obrigada por gastaram um tempinho a mais deixando um comentário do que acharam. Beijos para vocês! **_

_**Por enquanto é só...**_

_**Beijinhos, até mais**_

_**Lis**_


	5. Capítulo 5

_**For my friend –** Eu quero dedicar esse capítulo a minha amiguinha **Lílian** (conhecida pelo nick Saori Ogawara).  
__Lílian-chan, espero que goste do capítulo. Saiba que gosto muito de você, que é uma grande amiga e que você se tornou uma pessoa muito especial para mim. Beijos, menina!_

* * *

-

-

_**Capítulo 5**_

-

"**_Seis meses depois"_**

-

Na cozinha do pequeno apartamento de Saori, ela estava vestida com um avental e com os longos cabelos presos em um coque, frente a pia enquanto cortava alguns legumes. Parou um pouco para abrir o forno e olhou o suculento assado que preparava, vendo que não tinha passado do ponto. Respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro agradável e virou-se para Shunrey que estava arrumando a mesa.

– Hoje faz um ano, Shunrey! – Saori disse, muito feliz, juntando as mãos frente ao peito. – Faz um ano que eu estou namorando Seiya!

– Que bom que já estamos de férias na faculdade e amanhã você não trabalha – Shunrey sorriu para ela, colocando dois pratos sobre a mesa e dois copos, ajeitando os talheres ao lado.

– Sim – Saori parou o que fazia e encostou-se, de costas para a pia, olhando para Shunrey. – Não teria tempo de preparar esse jantar para Seiya.

– Mas... – Shunrey falou. – Como estão as coisas com Shina?

– Estão péssimas – Saori falou, desanimada. – Alguns dias atrás ela quase me derrubou da escada da faculdade, foi por muito pouco.

– Não estava sabendo disso, Saori – Shunrey falou, preocupada. – Você contou para o Seiya?

Saori balançou a cabeça que _'não'_ e virou-se para a pia de novo. Abaixou os olhos, voltando a picar um legume. Não queria encarar a expressão de repreensão da amiga. Sabia que tinha agido de modo errado, além de ter quebrado a promessa que fez a Seiya, ainda estava se colocando em risco.

– Devia ter contado, Saori – Shunrey colocou a mão no ombro dela e Saori suspirou. – A Shina poderia tê-la machucado.

– Seiya já está tendo muitos problemas com os pais dele.

– Que problemas, Saori? – Shunrey perguntou.

– Eles não aceitam nosso namoro, Shunrey.

– Como não! – Shunrey quase gritou e, se o assunto fosse outro, certamente Saori teria dado muitas risadas da face confusa da amiga.

– A Shina inventou algumas coisas sobre mim para o senhor e a senhora Ogawara, chegou a dizer que eu tentei bater nela – Saori falou, colocando os legumes em uma bela travessa de vidro e a levando até a mesa já estava toda arrumada com dois pratos, copos e uma linda toalha. – Além disso, eles sempre quiseram unir a família de Shina com a deles.

– Parece que todos estão contra seu relacionamento com Seiya – Shunrey falou chateada, puxando uma cadeira para si e olhando a face da amiga, pensando como ela era forte em estar resistindo a tudo que estava passando.

– Infelizmente sim – Saori falou. Tirou o avental e o guardou, dando um sorriso triste. – Mas eu o amo e não pretendo me separar de Seiya.

– Isso mesmo Saori! – Shunrey disse, animada, levantando os dois braços para cima. – É apenas uma fase.

Saori sorriu para amiga, queria ela que fosse realmente uma fase e que logo passasse, mas sentia que não era só isso, sentia que isso não iria ter fim. Ela olhou para a porta e levantou uma sobrancelha ao ouvir a campainha tocar e caminhou até a entrada de seu apartamento, querendo saber quem era.

– Não deve ser o Seiya, ele tem a chave da porta – Saori falou, rodando a chave na fechadura e abrindo a porta, e olhou surpresa para o homem parado a sua frente. – Shiryu?

– Boa noite, Saori – Shiryu cumprimentou com um sorriso.

– Boa noite, mas... – Saori falou estendendo a mão para dentro do apartamento, dando passagem para o colega. – Entre, a Shunrey já acabou de me ajudar.

– Obrigado Saori, mas tenho que ir – Shiryu falou. – Só vim buscar a Shunrey.

– Saori, eu ouvi a voz do Shiryu e... – Shunrey falou, saindo da cozinha. Abriu um imenso sorriso ao ver o marido e correu para os braços dele. – Amor!

– Shunrey, querida – Shiryu falou sentando se equilibrar com a esposa pendurada no seu pescoço, passando o braço pela cintura dela. – Vamos para casa?

– Amor, você veio me buscar? – Shunrey perguntou ainda abraçada a ele, beijando os lábios do marido.

– Sim, ou você quer ficar mais um pouco?

– Não, Seiya daqui a pouco vai estar aqui e eu não quero atrapalhar a noite deles – Shunrey falou, soltando Shiryu e piscando para Saori, a deixando corada.

– Muito obrigada, Shunrey – Saori fez uma profunda reverência em agradecimento à amiga. – Você me ajudou muito.

– Quando precisar é só pedir – Shunrey falou e deu um abraço na amiga, beijando sua face. – Divirtam-se.

– Parabéns pelo ano de namoro, Saori – Shiryu falou, passando o braço pelo ombro da esposa, a puxando para perto de si.

– Obrigada – ela respondeu.

Saori fechou a porta assim que os dois saíram do apartamento e olhou para a pequena sala, onde estava tudo arrumado e perfumado. Passou quase que o dia todo fazendo uma faxina no apartamento. Desde que havia se mudado não tinha nem tirado todas as coisas das caixas e aproveitou que era uma ocasião especial para deixar tudo organizado.

A jovem ajeitou as almofadas no sofá e deu uma pequena olhada na cozinha, verificando se tudo estava em ordem. Depois caminhou saltitante para o banheiro, _"Espero que Seiya goste da comida"_. Quando acabou de tomar banho, vestiu uma bela saia jeans e uma blusinha vermelha, com sandálias delicadas. Estava acabando de colocar os brincos ao ouvir a porta ser aberta. _"Ele chegou!"._ Espirou um pouco de perfume no pescoço e correu para a sala.

– Saori? – Seiya a chamou, fechando a porta à trás de si, com um buquê de flores na mão, procurando com os olhos a namorada.

– Seiya! – ela aproximou-se e inclinou-se para beijar os lábios dele.

– Para você – Seiya falou, entregando as flores para ele, vendo ela sorrir e pegar o buquê da mão dele.

– São lindas, Seiya. Obrigada – Saori falou, cheirando as flores e sorrindo depois para o namorado. – O jantar já esta pronto.

– O que aconteceu aqui? – Seiya perguntou olhando na pequena sala, percebendo o cheio agradável de lavanda e a organização. A última vez que entrou no apartamento de Saori estava tudo muito desarrumado.

– Eu arrumei tudinho! – ela exclamou e ele sorriu.

Saori pegou na mão de Seiya e o conduziu para a cozinha. Pararam na porta quando Seiya arqueou uma sobrancelha ao olhar para a mesa arrumada com capricho e um cheiro agradável de assado.

– O que foi, Seiya? – Saori perguntou. – Algo de errado?

– Você arrumou tudo isso para mim? – ele perguntou puxando uma cadeira para si, olhando o local muito bem arrumado e os talheres e pratos sobre a mesa, com a travessa de legumes no meio.

– Sim – Saori respondeu, incerta. – Não gostou?

– Claro que gostei – ele respondeu e Saori sorriu tranqüila.

A garota procurou por um jarro no pequeno armário, colocou água e depois as flores, colocando o lindo arranjo em cima da geladeira. Depois colocou uma luva, pegando no forno o assado, o colocando no centro da mesa e servindo um pedaço da carne para o namorado e em seguida para si, junto com os legumes.

– Espero que goste, Seiya – Saori falou abrindo a geladeira e pegando uma garrafa de vinho, puxando em seguida a cadeira e sentando frente ao namorado. – Como não sabia o que preparar, pedi a Shunrey que me ajudasse.

– Tenho certeza que ficou bom – Seiya falou, pegando o vinho e colocando nos dois copos. – O cheiro está delicioso.

Jantaram em silêncio, apreciando a presença um do outro. Não importava falar nada, apenas os olhares que trocaram durante o jantar já era o bastante. A única coisa que importava para eles era estarem juntos e que apesar nas dificuldades que estavam tento, estavam conseguindo superar.

– Estava muito bom – Seiya falou passando o guardanapo pelos lábios ao terminar de comer. – Você cozinha bem, Saori.

– Obrigada, Seiya – ela falou levemente corada, vendo ele colocar a mão sobre a dela. – Fico feliz em saber que gostou.

– Saori... – ele falou olhando nos profundos olhos verdes dela. – Eu te amo.

– Eu também te amo, Seiya – Saori falou, com um sorriso, admirando a beleza do jovem a sua frente.

– Eu quero ficar com você para o resto de minha vida – ele falou entrelaçando os dedos nos dela sobre a mesa. Ainda olhando para ela, vendo-a piscar algumas vezes sem entender. Seiya inclinou-se na mesa e tocou nos lábios dela com os seus, sussurrando no ouvido de Saori: – Quer se casar comigo?

Saori arregalou os olhos, sentindo o coração bater mais rápido no peito e puxou a mão que estava junto com a de Seiya, muito surpresa. Viu Seiya endireitar-se na cadeira e desviar os olhos dos dela, decepcionado com a atitude dela.

– Desculpe-me, não queria apressar as coisas – Seiya falou, levantando, sem olhar para ela. – Mas não achei que você fosse reagir assim e...

– Seiya... – Saori falou com lágrimas nos olhos e levantou também, o abraçando pela cintura, o deixando confuso. – Claro que eu quero!

– Você aceita! – Seiya disse surpreso, vendo-a balançar a cabeça que _'sim'_ e a afastou de si. Pegou no bolso da calça uma caixinha vermelha e abriu, tirando um lindo anel dourado com um diamante. Segurou a mão delicada dela e a fitou, tentando manter a expressão séria. – Quer ser minha esposa, Saori?

– Sim... – ela falou num sussurro, em seguida sorrindo, e ele colocou o anel no dedo dela, beijando depois a pequena mão.

Seiya a abraçou pela cintura, com um imenso sorriso, a rodando depois. Saori deu uma risada, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço. Não poderia estar mais feliz. Iria se casar com o homem que amava. Beijaram-se apaixonadamente, sentindo um turbilhão de sentimentos e desejos percorrer por seus corpos. Seiya estava próximo o suficiente de Saori para sentir seu coração pulsar violentamente.

Quando se separaram para tomar ar, Saori segurou na mão dele, totalmente corada e o conduziu para seu quarto lentamente. Seiya apenas deixou-se ser levado e arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver a cama arrumada e antes que ele falasse alguma coisa, ela o beijou de novo, aprofundando as carícias.

– Saori... – Seiya falou rouco, respirando ofegante. Afastou-se a procura de ar, sabendo a intenção dela. – É isso mesmo que você quer?

Ela o olhou por alguns segundo, passeando com os olhos no belo rosto dele. Estava decidida no que queria fazer naquela noite com Seiya. Tinha planejado tudo para ser um momento especial e inesquecível para ambos. Já havia entregado seu coração para o rapaz, agora iria entregar seu corpo.

– Sim... – ela respondeu, arfando, e ele a viu morder o lábio inferior, ainda o encarando muito corada. Continuou timidamente: – Eu quero... Eu quero ser sua...

_**-o-o-o-**_

Saori mexeu os dedos levemente ao acordar, mas ainda mantinha os olhos fechados. Nos lábios, seu sorriso era visível. Estava muito feliz, agora era noiva do homem que amava e passou uma maravilhosa noite com ele. Arqueou a sobrancelha e tateou a cama a procura de Seiya, abriu os olhos rapidamente ao encontrar o lugar que ele havia passado a noite vazio.

– Seiya? – ela sentou-se e chamou, olhou para o chão e o sapato de Seiya e a camisa dele ainda estavam jogados junto a suas roupas. Bem, ele não iria embora sem roupa e descalço.

– Já vou, Saori – ela o ouviu falar da cozinha. Sabia que ele não iria embora sem se despedir, mas sorriu aliviada ao ouvir a voz dele.

Ela mexeu-se na cama, puxando mais o cobertor sobre o corpo vestido somente com sua roupa de baixo. Bocejou voltando a deitar, ainda estava com sono e exausta. Sentia cada parte de seu corpo dolorido. Levantou a mão e pôde observar o lindo anel em seu dedo, dando uma risada.

– Vem deitar, Seiya – Saori chamou do quarto, vendo em seguida ele abrir a porta e entrar no quarto, vestido somente com a calça que estava usando no dia anterior e com uma bandeja nas mãos.

– Eu trouxe seu café da manhã – ele falou com um sorriso, se aproximando da cama e sentando ao lado dela.

– Obrigada, Seiya – ela falou, docemente, sentando-se, e ele beijou os lábios dela antes de colocar a bandeja em seu colo.

Ela olhou para a bandeja com muitos alimentos matutinos e começou a comer, deliciando-se com as várias coisas disponíveis. Estava faminta. Seiya apoiou o braço no colchão e o queixo na mão, enquanto apenas olhava Saori comer com gosto. Ele não desviou os olhos dela, mantendo um sorriso nos lábios e olhar apaixonado.

– Desculpe-me, Seiya – Saori falou e mostrou a fruta que comia para ele. – Você quer um pedaço?

– Não, pode comer – ele respondeu, deitando ao lado dela e olhou para o relógio que mostrava que ainda estava muito cedo.

Saori acabou de comer e limpou os lábios com o guardanapo, deixando a bandeja no criado-mudo e espreguiçou, bocejando de novo. Seiya a puxou pela cintura e ela deitou ao lado dele, querendo ficar mais algum tempo junto a ela. Ela sorriu, acomodando-se nos braços dele.

– Estou um pouquinho cansada – ela falou com jeito infantil, ajeitando-se na cama, deitando a cabeça no tórax dele e levou a mão na boca para conter outro bocejo.

– Por que será? – ele falou brincando, a deixando corada com o comentário malicioso. – Sabia que eu te amo?

– Não – ela levantou um pouco o rosto e olhou para ele. – Você ainda não me disse isso hoje.

– Desculpe-me – ele sorriu, beijando os cabelos dela. – Eu te amo, Saori.

– Eu também te amo, Seiya – Saori falou, entrelaçando os dedos nos do rapaz e levantou a outra mão, olhando para seu lindo o anel de noivado.

– Pelo jeito você gostou do anel.

– Sim – Saori falou, mordendo o lábio e falou de modo travesso: – Saori Ogawara!

– Logo, logo, você será a senhora Ogawara – Seiya riu e a puxou para mais perto de si, fazendo-a levantar o rosto e poder beijá-la.

– Espere até Shunrey saber, ela vai ficar tão feliz! – Saori falou assim que se pararam de se beijar e acomodou-se melhor nos braços do noivo, puxando o cobertor para o corpo dele também, ajuntando seu corpo com o dele.

– Ela já sabe.

– Já sabe? – Saori olhou para Seiya, confusa. – Como assim, Seiya?

– Ela que me ajudou a escolher o anel – ele falou, simplesmente.

– Shunrey boba! – Saori resmungou, fechando o semblante. – Ela sabia e nem me contou nada!

– Era surpresa, por isso ela não contou – Seiya falou, segurando-se para não rir dela. – Eu que falei para ela não contar.

– Mesmo assim! – Saori falou, fazendo beicinho. – Ela só é fofoqueira para contar as coisas para você!

– Você fica parecendo uma criança assim – Seiya riu ao vê-la ficar corada e desfazer o beicinho. – Fica parecendo uma linda menina.

– Deixe, depois eu me acerto com a Shunrey – ela falou, bocejando logo em seguida, sentindo os olhos pesados de sono.

– Saori?

– Hum? – ela murmurou, fechando os olhos para poder voltar a dormir, esfregando-os com a costa da mão.

– A Shina... – Seiya pronunciou o nome da mulher e Saori abriu os olhos rápido, encarando o noivo. – Estou preocupado com você, não sei do que ela é capaz quando descobrir que estamos noivos.

– Não se preocupe – Saori falou, levando a mão e tocando o rosto de Seiya delicadamente. – Acho que você já está com problemas o suficiente com seus pais.

– Mas, Saori... – Seiya falou. – Eu me preocupo com você.

– Eu sei disso, Seiya – ela falou com um sorriso. – Eu ficarei bem.

– Não consigo ficar tranqüilo. Tenho medo de Shina a machuque – ele falou, puxando Saori para mais perto de si e a apertando o corpo pequeno dela em seus braços.

– Seiya, o que seus pais disseram quando contou que vamos casar? – Saori perguntou, querendo mudar de assunto e imaginando outra possível briga na casa dele.

– Eu ainda não contei – Seiya falou, desviando os olhos dos dela.

Saori calou-se. Certamente Seiya não contou aos pais porque eles não iam permitir que ele se casasse com ela. A expressão dela mudou para uma triste e seus olhos logo estavam com lágrimas que escorreram de seu rosto e molharam o tórax nu de Seiya.

– Por que está chorando? – Seiya falou, ao ouvi-la soluçar e afundar mais o corpo nos braços dele.

– Por que tudo tem que ser tão difícil? – ela perguntou com voz embargada.

– Não sei, Saori – ele falou num fio de voz, apoiando o queixo no topo da cabeça dela. – Eu não sei.

Saori limpou as lágrimas, sentindo o dor que havia nas palavras do noivo. Ele também sofria com tudo isso. Seiya sentia-se impotente com relação às crueldades de Shina, não sabia o que fazer para proteger Saori da fúria dela e sentia-se revoltado com os pais, que não permitiam seu namoro.

– Mas não importa – Saori falou, decidida, dando seu melhor sorriso para Seiya e segurando os lados do rosto dele, dando um beijo estralado em seus lábios. – O importante é que estamos juntos e seremos muito felizes!

Seiya sorriu do olhar ingênuo dela. Saori estava sendo mais forte do que ele imaginou. Ela parecia tão frágil e delicada, mas estava se mostrando totalmente corajosa e forte em enfrentar tantos obstáculos para ficar com ele.

– Você tem razão, meu amor – ele falou com o mesmo tom que ela.

Seiya virou o corpo e ficou quase sobre o de Saori, a beijando carinhosamente. Ela passou as mãos pela costa nua dele, arranhando levemente a pele de Seiya e ele sentiu o corpo dela estremecer. Ele mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dela, ouvindo ela dar um risinho e beijou o pescoço dela em seguida, descendo para o ombro.

– Não importa o que aconteça, sempre vou estar com você, Saori – Seiya falou, tomando-a em seus braços e a beijando intensamente. – Eu prometo.

Saori apenas ouviu o que ele disse, sentindo o coração pulsar com mais força no peito diante das palavras dele, arrepiando-se com o toque do noivo _"Eu também, Seiya... Sempre vou estar com você". _Ela sorriu docemente para ele, dando vários beijos nos lábios de Seiya _"Você me ama e isso é tudo que importa para mim"._

-

-

* * *

_**Notas da autora –** Olá! Aqui está mais um capítulo da minha fic. Espero que esteja ficando bom... Afinal, drama não é meu gênero preferido de história. Bem, dessa vez fui muito boazinha com a Saori, não acham? Só achei o capítulo açucarado demais e espero que não tenham tido um ataque de glicemia ¬¬._

_Muito obrigada aos reviews do capítulo passado._ _Agradeço a_ _Ishtar Canavon Gemini (Que ainda está gostando da fic!), Jezreel (Já estava sentindo falta de seus reviews!), Tea Mazaki (Obrigada por comentar!), Mila Sparrow (Você está sumida! Quando vai atualizar suas fics?), Kelen Potter (Que bom que gostou do capítulo!), Acquarius Kurayko (Fiquei tão feliz em receber um comentário seu!). Beijos especiais a vocês!  
_

_Agradeço a Madam Spooky que revisou o capítulo para mim e tirou meus errinhos. Beijos pra você, Spooky!_

_Até o próximo capítulo..._

_Beijos,  
__Lis_


	6. Capítulo 6

**_Notas da Autora – _**_Olá, pessoal! Primeiramente tenho de pedir desculpa pela demora na atualização... Culpem e tirem satisfação com minha revisora, a Spooky XD. Tentarei não demorar tanto assim com o próximo capítulo, certo? _

_Espero que gostem do capítulo e comentem... Saber o que estão achando da fic é muito importante para mim, ok? _

_Ah! Como não se pode responder aos reviews nos capítulos, eu os respondi por e-mail e daqui para frente será respondido dessa maneira. Assim não deixo de agradecer aos comentários que recebo :-D. _

_Agradecimentos a Madam Spooky, que revisou o capítulo para mim. Beijo, menina! _

_Kisus,  
__Lis-sama _

* * *

**-**

**- **

**_A Dor de um Amor _**

_By Palas Lis _

**- **

**_Capítulo 6 _**

**_"Dia seguinte" _**

-

Saori estava sorrindo sozinha enquanto levava uma bandeja com o pedido de um cliente até a mesa em que eles estavam. _"Mal consigo acreditar que estou noiva de Seiya"._ Serviu a mesa e voltou para o balcão, sem desfazer o sorriso. Pegou outras bandejas que estavam sobre o móvel e caminhou para a cozinha, as deixando sobre a pia onde Hilda estava lavando a louça.

Ela deu um longo suspiro apaixonado, voltando para o balcão. Olhou para as mesas vazias pelo horário e sentou-se um pouco. Estava cansada do longo dia de trabalho.

Não conseguia esconder a satisfação. Seu sorriso era visível e todos perceberam a alegria não disfarçada da jovem. Ela lembrou da noite anterior, corando ao recordar do que tinha acontecido durante a noite, imaginando o que seus pais tão conservadores diriam se descobrisse aquilo.

Ela manejou a cabeça, não querendo nem imaginar. Além do mais, tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar – essas coisas seriam os preparativos para seu casamento.

– Ai, ai. – Saori suspirou apaixona novamente, olhando o anel de noivado em seu dedo, encantada com o diamante que tinha nele. Nunca pensou que poderia ter um anel tão caro como aquele.

– Você está muito feliz, não é mesmo, Saori?

– Sim, estou muito feliz, Shun! – Saori exclamou, virando-se para o amigo que estava vindo da cozinha e parou para olhá-la. – Apesar de estar um pouquinho nervosa.

– Nervosa? – Shun perguntou. – Nervosa por quê?

– Seiya vai me levar hoje para conhecer os pais dele – Saori falou, depois de respirar fundo, temerosa do encontro com senhor e senhora Ogawara. – Hoje ele vai contar que vamos casar.

– E qual o problema nisso?

– Eles não aceitam nosso namoro... – Saori falou em tom triste, baixando um pouco os olhos e olhando as mãos sobre seu colo. – Estou nervosa sobre o que vão dizer quando souber que Seiya me pediu casamento.

– Mas talvez mudem de idéia ao conhecê-la.

– E se eu acabar estragando tudo e eles não gostarem de mim?

– Acho que pior não pode ficar, não acha? – Shun falou, divertido, com a intenção de animar a amiga garçonete.

– Espero que você tenha razão – Saori falou dando um sorriso ao perceber a intenção do cozinheiro.

– Eu já sabia que ele ia te pedir em casamento – Shun falou, mudando de assunto, puxando uma cadeira para si e sentando frente à Saori. Tirou o avental e o dobrou, deixando-o sobre o colo.

– Como assim, Shun? – Saori perguntou, surpresa, e Shun deu uma risada.

– Seiya me procurou há algumas semanas atrás – Shun falou, calmamente, vendo Saori ficar mais confusa. – Disse que queria comprar um anel de noivado para você, mas não sabia qual ia te agradar.

– Mas...

– Como não sabia, falei para ele pedir a sua amiga da faculdade, a... – Shun parou de falar, tentando lembrar o nome da garota, sorrindo ao lembrar: –...Shunrey, e ele fez uma careta, falando que ela ia te contar.

– Mas, por que não me contou, Shun? – Saori falou, levantando e ficando frente ao amigo com a mão na cintura.

– E estragar a surpresa?

– Mas...

Saori parou de falar e olhou para a porta, assim como Shun. Ela tinha sido aberta e entravam três mulheres conversando animadamente ente si e rindo muito, andando em direção ao balcão. Saori abriu um grande sorriso ao vê-las ali na lanchonete.

– Saori? – uma delas falou, surpresa ao ver a garota e olhou no relógio analógico na parede da lanchonete, percebendo que já se passava muito do horário de Saori estar trabalhando. – Não está tarde para você estar aqui, menina?

– Boa noite, Marin! – Saori cumprimentou, fazendo uma reverência à mulher. – Sim, mas estou fazendo hora extra – olhou para as outras duas mulheres presente e sorriu, feliz em vê-las. – Boa noite, Eiri e Fler!

– Mas já está no meu horário e você não foi embora – Marin falou, preocupada. – Você está trabalhando demais, menina.

– Estou aproveitando minhas férias na faculdade e trabalhando um pouquinho mais – Saori respondeu com um sorriso.

– Ah! Já ia me esquecendo, que cabeça a minha – Eiri falou, quase batendo a mão na testa, indo até Saori e a abraçando. – Meus parabéns, Saori! Fiquei muito feliz por você!

– Hã? – Saori retribuiu o abraço, totalmente confusa.

– Espero que dê tudo certo para você, Saori – Fler a parabenizou também, abraçando Saori. – Você merece.

– E para quando é a data? – Marin perguntou.

– Data? – Saori perguntou piscou duas vezes, perdida, depois de ser abraçada por Marin. – Que data?

– Ora Saori, do seu casamento! – Marin falou, fazendo um gesto de impaciência.

– Como vocês sabem? – Saori perguntou.

– Shun nos contou – Eiri respondeu, simplesmente, ainda sorrindo para Saori.

– Então todas vocês já estavam sabendo? – Saori olhou para as outras garçonetes que estavam atrás do balcão limpando o móvel.

– Sim – Hilda respondeu, alegre. – Shun me contou.

– E pra mim também – June falou com um sorriso.

Saori virou-se para Shun, imaginando como ele e Shunrey eram tão parecidos nesse aspecto, ambos não conseguiam guardar segredo. Saori só não sabia como não contaram para ela que Seiya ia a pedir em casamento. Shun sorriu para ela sem graça e ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, dando um sorriso para ele.

– Você já sabe a data? – Eiri perguntou.

– Ainda não – Saori respondeu. – Mas Seiya falou que quer o mais rápido possível.

– Vocês formam um casal tão bonito – Hilda falou, sonhadora, juntando as mãos frente ao peito e suspirando.

– Obrigada – Saori falou, levemente corada.

– Mas você vai nos convidar para o casamento, não vai? – Fler perguntou e todas olharam para Saori esperando sua resposta.

– Claro! – ela falou, animada. – Vocês são meus convidados de honra e...

– _Agora aquela garçonete vai se ver comigo!_

Saori parou de falar ao ouvir os gritos femininos que estavam sendo dados do lado de fora da lanchonete, desfazendo seu sorriso. Ela e os outros empregados olharam para a direção em que a voz vinha.

Saori arregalou os olhos reconhecendo a voz e recuou alguns passos, sentindo o corpo começar a tremer, amedrontada. Ela viu a porta de vidro da lanchonete ser aberta com violência e por ela passar uma mulher muito brava, com seus amigos atrás dela.

– Shina! – Saori falou, fazendo Shina olhar em sua direção.

A mulher ao ver Saori olhá-la assustada, perto do balcão, andou até ela, com expressão assassina, com olhos estreitos e rangendo os dentes. Saori encolheu-se no lugar que estava ao vê-la vir em sua direção, temendo o que a mulher iria fazer com ela.

– Aquele imbecil do Seiya a pediu em casamento, não é? – ela falou, mais afirmando do que realmente perguntando, parando frente à Saori e olhando o anel em seu dedo. – E você aceitou!

– Shina eu... – Saori falou, recuando mais alguns passos para trás.

– Cale a boca, Kido! – Shina gritou, segundo Saori pelo uniforme vermelho da lanchonete e a puxando para perto de si.

– Saori! – Shun levantou e tentou ir até a amiga, mas Julian entrou na frente, o impedindo de passar.

– Eu que deveria ser a noiva dele! – Shina falou, vendo Saori encolher-se e voltar os olhos marejados com lágrimas para o chão. – Como ele teve coragem de trocar a mim, por uma miserável garçonete como você?

– Eu... – Saori tentou falar, mas sua voz falhou e não conseguiu dizer nada.

– Seiya só pode estar louco! E você que o enlouqueceu! – Shina berrou. – Mas você vai aprender a não se envolver com quem é **_meu_**!

Shina empurrou Saori violentamente, fazendo ela perder o equilíbrio e bater na parede que estava atrás dela, caindo depois no chão. As amigas garçonetes de Saori e Shun fizeram menção de tentar ajudá-la, mas os comparsas de Shina colocaram-se na frente, sem tirar os olhos de Shina e riam de jovem caída chão.

Saori murmurou algo inaudível, levando a mão na cabeça e levantando os olhos cerrados na direção de Shina. Ela tentou visualizar a mulher que estava em pé a sua frente, mas sua cabeça latejava e estavam sentindo-se tonta. Tinha batido com muita força o corpo na parede e sua costa doía, assim como sua cabeça. Fechou os olhos novamente, fazendo lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto contraído pela dor.

– Eu sempre tive tudo o que quis e não será agora que vou perder algo para você! – Shina falou, aproximando-se de Saori e tirando o anel de noivado de seu dedo.

– M-Meu... Meu anel... – ela sussurrou, abrindo um pouco os olhos e vendo o anel na mão de Shina e ela o jogar no chão, olhando para Saori com desprezo. – Por favor, Shina...

– Olha o que eu faço com o seu precioso anel – Shina falou, pisando no anel várias vezes, dando uma gargalhada ao ver Saori arregalar os olhos.

– Pare... Por favor... – Saori esforçou o mais que agüentou e sentou-se no chão, apoiando a mão na parede.

– Eu avisei para você ficar longe do Seiya – Shina falou. – Mas você não me obedeceu, agora vai ter que agüentar as conseqüências.

Shina segurou a garota pelo braço e a levantou do chão. Saori apenas olhava para o anel, pisoteado no chão, chorando. Shina apertou as unhas no braço de Saori e sorriu ao ouvi-la soltar um gemido de dor e um filete de sangue escorrer pelo braço delicado da garota.

– Kido, eu te odeio tanto – Shina falou entre dentes, vendo Saori tentar soltar o braço de sua mão e levantou a mão para esbofeteá-la. – Fique quieta! Pessoas como você só servem mesmo para apanhar!

Saori fechou os olhos novamente, resignada. Não tinha forças e nem coragem suficiente para se defender de Shina. Espremeu os olhos, esperando o tapa que Shina estava preparando para lhe dar, mas ele não veio.

– Largue-a, Shina!

– Seiya... – Saori murmurou, reconhecendo a voz no noivo e abriu um pouco os olhos, podendo ver Seiya segurar Shina pelo pulso, a impossibilitando de acertar sua face.

– Solte-me, Seiya! – Shina esperneou, tentando soltar o pulso da mão de Seiya, o sentindo segurar com mais pressão.

– Shina, solte-a agora mesmo!

– A culpa de tudo isso é sua! – Shina gritou, soltando o braço de Saori e ela apoiou-se na parede para não cair. – Se não tivesse namorando ela, isso não estaria acontecendo!

– Shina, entenda...

– Eu te amo, Seiya! – Shina falou. – Você não pode me deixar!

– Mas eu nunca te amei, Shina – Seiya falou, andando até Saori, ignorando o olhar surpreso que a mulher esboçou. – Eu apenas namorei você porque meus pais queriam.

– Você não pode está falando a verdade – Shina falou, dando um passo para trás, surpresa com a revelação de Seiya. – Não pode ser verdade.

– Pergunte para os seus pais – Seiya falou, segurando Saori pela cintura, sem olhar para Shina. – Eles que armaram nosso relacionamento com os meus pais.

– E como eu nunca fique sabendo disso? – Shina perguntou, desconfiada das palavras dele.

– Talvez porque você sempre se garantiu tanto que nem percebeu que eu não gostava de estar junto de você.

– Seu cretino! – Shina fechou a mão em punho, tremendo em ódio. – Você vai me pagar Seiya! Você e essa desgraçada!

Seiya permaneceu calado, vendo Shina lançar mais um olhar de ódio para Saori e sair da lanchonete pisando duro, sendo seguida por seus amigos. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e voltou os olhos para a namorada.

– Saori... – ele murmurou. A conduziu até uma cadeira e a sentou.

Saori não disse nada, apenas segurou a camisa dele entre os dedos, chorando amargamente, sentindo o corpo todo dolorido com a pancada. Seiya puxou o pequeno corpo dela para perto de si e a abraçou firmemente, a ouvindo gemer quando ele a tocou nas costas.

– Deixe-me ver, Saori – Seiya falou, levando a mão às costas da garota. – Você está bem?

– Eu não quero – Saori falou, sem tirar o rosto no peito dele, envergonha por Shina ter batido nela.

– Mas Saori...

Seiya tentou falar, mas sentiu sua camisa molhada com as lágrimas de Saori, que apertava com mais intensidade o pano entre os dedos. Ela apenas apoio o queixo no ombro dela, tocando levemente na costa dela, passando as mãos como se tentasse massageá-la para aliviar a dor que sabia que ela estava sentindo e também aliviar a raiva que sentia de Shina naquele momento.

– Você já terminou o trabalho, Saori? – Seiya perguntou, em tom de voz baixa.

– Sim – ela falou, ainda de cabeça baixa. – Podemos ir.

– Então vamos, vou te levar para sua casa.

– Não, Seiya – Saori falou, levantando o rosto molhado de lágrimas para olhá-lo. – Temos que ir para a sua casa, hoje você vai me apresentar para seus pais.

– Vamos deixar isso para depois – ele falou, limpando delicadamente as lágrimas dela. – Você precisa descansar.

– Não, Seiya! – ela falou. – Quero conhecê-los!

Ele suspirou. Sabia que se ela não fosse naquele dia, certamente os pais não iriam querer mais conhecê-la. Mesmo preocupado com ela, Seiya a conduziu para o carro.

Saori olhou para o noivo que se sentou no banco ao seu lado e o viu com lágrimas nos olhos, segurando com força o volante e encostando a testa nele.

– Desculpe-me, Seiya – Saori pediu, encolhendo-se no banco e fechando as mãos no colo, apertando o tecido fino do seu uniforme de trabalho. – Não gosto de vê-lo assim...

– Não precisa se desculpar – ele falou, sem tirar a testa do volante. – A culpa não é sua.

– Seiya, eu...

– Às vezes, eu tenho vontade de terminar tudo entre nós, Saori – ele desabafou, afastando a cabeça do volante e acomodando as costas no encosto do banco, jogando a cabeça para trás e olhando o teto do carro. – Seria mais fácil.

– Não, Seiya – Saori falou com voz chorosa, virando-se para ele, ignorando a dor que sentia em suas costas. – O que eu faria sem você?

– Seria a única forma de livrar você das maldades daquela... Daquela... – ele tomou fôlego, não querendo nem pronunciar o nome de mulher que agrediu sua noiva. – Assim ela não teria mais porque tentar machucá-la.

– Eu não quero ficar sem você, Seiya.

– Mas Saori...

– Você prometeu, Seiya – ela falou, baixando os olhos verdes, sentindo o coração apertado no peito ao ouvir o que o noivo lhe falou. – Prometeu que sempre estaria comigo.

– Eu sei que prometi – ele falou, olhando para ela. – Mas...

– Eu prefiro sofrer nas mãos da Shina a sofrer sem você – ela falou, fazendo Seiya ficar surpreso. – Por favor, não diga mais que quer me deixar.

– Eu não quero deixá-la, Saori.

– Então não diga mais isso, sim? – ela falou, aproximando-se e segurando no braço dele em busca de carinho e conforto.

– Certo Saori – ele suspirou, passando a mão pelo cabelo dela. – Eu não vou mais nem pensar nessa possibilidade.

**_-o-o-o- _**

Saori entrou em seu pequeno apartamento e não conseguia esconder o sorriso, apesar de não ter acontecido algo muito agradável. Não tinha dado nada certo na casa dos pais de Seiya e eles não aceitaram o noivado deles. O rapaz moreno não aceitou a decisão dos pais e resolveu mudar-se para a casa de Saori, pelo menos por um tempo, e ela estava feliz com isso. Ele deixou todo o luxo que os pais lhe proporcionavam para ficar com ela.

– Tem certeza que não tem problema eu morar aqui com você? – ele perguntou, fechando a porta atrás de si, carregando duas malas com seus pertences. – Não quero atrapalhá-la.

– Claro que não, Seiya – ela falou, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, fazendo o noivo deixar as malas no chão para poder abraçá-la. – Fiquei muito surpresa em saber que você preferiu ficar comigo a toda a riqueza de seus pais.

– E eu fiquei muito surpreso em saber que prefere agüentar a humilhação de Shina a ficar sem mim. – ele falou, beijando os lábios dela, tentando ao máximo não tocar com muita força nas costas dela que possivelmente ainda estava dolorida.

– Agora podemos ficar mais tempo juntos. – ela falou, soltando-o e caminhando para a cozinha com ele.

– Precisamos acertar algumas coisas – ele falou, puxando uma cadeira para ela e esperando Saori sentar para fazer o mesmo. – Temos coisas a resolver.

– O que, Seiya? – ela perguntou, curiosa, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo nas mãos, com um olhar ingênuo que encantava Seiya.

– Bem, como você mesmo ouviu, meu pai não vai mais pagar minha faculdade – ele falou. – Então quero que largue seu emprego e dedique-se apenas ao estudo.

– Eu não posso, Seiya – ela hesitou. – Preciso do dinheiro.

– Eu não vou poder mais estudar, Saori. As universidades são muito caras – ele falou, sério. – Então vou trabalhar e você estuda.

Saori ouviu as palavras dele e pela primeira vez pesou em sua mente as conseqüências dele ter deixado a casa dos pais. Estava tão eufórica em ter a companhia de Seiya todo o tempo que se esqueceu desse detalhe. O noivo teria que abandonar seu curso superior e começar a trabalhar, coisa que nunca precisou fazer antes.

– Que cara é essa, Saori? – Seiya perguntou, tocando no rosto dela, vendo que o sorriso tinha murchado da face delicada dela. – Eu não estou me importando com isso. Não precisa ficar assim.

– Certo – ela deu um sorriso, acreditando no noivo.

– Meu pai não pode tomar sua bolsa de estudos, então o dinheiro que eu ganhar vai dar para nós dois e você não vai precisar trabalhar.

– Como quiser, Seiya – ela falou, levantou-se e aproximou-se de Seiya para abraçá-lo. Agora seria realmente com se fossem marido e mulher.

Seiya pegou a garota no colo e a levou para o quarto, deitando-a delicadamente na cama, ouvindo Saori gemer baixinho de dor quanto suas costas tocaram no colchão. O rapaz ajoelhou-se frente a ela, tirando a camisa. Ela sorriu timidamente e o puxou para junto de si, fazendo-o deitar e acomodando-se nos braços fortes dele, acariciando o peito nu de Seiya.

– Você está feliz, Saori? – ele falou, virando-se para beijar os lábios dela, descendo para o pescoço, mordiscando o lugar até chegar ao ombro. – Está feliz com tudo isso?

– Sim – ela falou num sussurro, sentindo um arrepio quando as mãos dele percorreram seu corpo. – Pensei que ficaria triste de seus pais não aceitarem nosso relacionamento, mas estou feliz.

– Eles não importam mais – ele falou, sentando-se e puxando-a para seu colo, beijando o braço dela. – Somente importa nós dois.

– Depois de tudo o que aconteceu hoje... – ela suspirou, dando vários beijos nos lábios dele e deitando a cabeça no ombro de Seiya, passando os braços pela cintura dele, o apertando o mais que conseguiu. – Nunca imaginaria que ainda pudesse terminar nos seus braços, Seiya.

-

-


	7. Capítulo 7 – Parte I

_**Notas da Autora – **Olá, pessoal! _

_Ai, desculpe-me pela demora em postar o capítulo... Sinto muito mesmo. Era pra eu ter publicado antes, mas não deu tempo. T-T_

_Ah, espero que gostem do capítulo e comentem, ok? Antes que eu me esqueça de avisar: os reviews do capítulo passado serão respondidos por e-mail, certo?_

_Oh, agradeço a Madam Spooky por revisar o capítulo... Beijos, amiga!_

_Até o próximo capítulo._

_Beijos,  
Lis_

* * *

-

-

_**A Dor de um Amor**_

_By Palas Lis_

-

_**Capítulo 7 – Parte I**_

"_**Um mês depois"**_

- Saori, cheguei!

Saori olhou para trás ao ouvir a voz masculina e largou as louças que estava lavando, secando a mão no avental rosa que usava, tirando-o antes de correr para a sala para encontrar o noivo, com um sorriso.

A garota parou na porta da cozinha e pôde ser Seiya deixar a maleta que estava com ele sobre o armário para afrouxar a gravata. Ele ficava tão lindo de terno.

- Chegou mais cedo hoje, Seiya. – ela falou.

- Não gostou? – ele sorriu e a abraçou.

- Claro que gostei. Sinto sua falta quando vai trabalhar – ela falou, ficando na ponta dos pés para beijar os lábios dele. – Mas o jantar ainda não está pronto.

- Não tem problema, querida – ele falou, caminhando para o sofá e encarando a garota quando se sentaram. – Tenho uma surpresa.

- O quê? – ela perguntou, curiosa. – O que, Seiya?

- Vou ter que fazer uma viagem para a empresa – ele falou, fazendo Saori desfazer o sorriso. – O que foi, Saori?

- Quanto tempo você vai ficar longe? – ela perguntou, já imaginando que teria que ficar sem ele por algum tempo. – Não diga que será muito tempo, por favor.

- Deixe-me terminada de contar – ele falou e Saori acenou que _'sim'_ com a cabeça. – Como vou para Kyoto, pedi para levá-la comigo e eles deixaram.

- Sério? – ela perguntou; olhos verdes brilhando de alegria.

- Sim – ele respondeu. – Assim, além de você poder visitar seus pais, ainda vou poder conhecê-los.

- Que legal Seiya! – ela quase gritou, pulando para abraçá-lo. O rapaz foi pego de surpresa e se o sofá não tivesse encosto, teria caído com ela. – E quando vamos?

- No fim de semana.

- Então vou preparar minhas coisas – ela falou animada, levantando-se do sofá e caminhando para o quarto. – Tenho que ligar para Shunrey e dizer que vou faltar uns dias na aula. Ligar para minha mãe e avisar que vou fazer uma visita. Hum... O que mais tenho que fazer? – ela falou, contando nos dedos tudo o que tinha para fazer antes da viagem. – Ah! Não posso esquecer de passar as roupas.

- Quer ir jantar fora? – Seiya perguntou, seguindo-a para o quarto e levando a mão ao batente da porta, olhando a noiva com um sorriso.

- Seria muito bom – ela sorriu, abrindo o guarda-roupa e pegando uma mala. – Assim teria mais tempo para arrumar as coisas da viagem.

- Vou me trocar e podemos ir. – ele falou, desabotoando a camisa e tirando os sapatos.

- Antes vou tomar banho – Saori olhou para ele e deu um sorriso tímido, mas com jeito malicioso. Ela perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior, abraçando-o e passando a mão no tórax definido dele: – Quer tomar banho comigo?

- Hum... – ele sorriu, segurando-a pela cintura e a conduzindo para o banheiro. – Eu nunca recusaria uma proposta tentadora dessa.

_**-o-o-o-**_

- O que você tem, Saori? – Shunrey falou, segurando a amiga pelos braços e vendo o rosto pálido dela, passando a mão na testa da garota. Shunrey ficou mais preocupada com viu que a amiga suava, apesar de sua pele estar gelada.

Saori desviou os olhos da lousa que o professor estava dando aula para olhar para a amiga, desanimada. Shunrey tinha razão, a garota estava muito pálida e parecia fraca, mas mesmo assim não tinha faltado na aula. Agora que não precisava trabalhar, dedicava-se muito mais aos estudos.

- Estou um pouco nervosa com a viagem – ela respondeu, sentindo o estômago dar voltar e levou a mão à boca, segurando o mais que podia para não soltar seu café da manhã. – Eu passo mal dentro de aviões.

- Quanto tempo você vai ficar em Kyoto? – Shunrey perguntou, ouvindo o sinal tocar e pegou seus cadernos, esperando a amiga se levantar para saírem da sala de aula.

- Só alguns dias – ela falou, colocando a bolsa nas costas e caminhando no corredor ao lado de Shunrey. – Até Seiya resolver alguns problemas da empresa que ele está trabalhando.

- Pelo menos você vai poder ir com ele.

- Sim – Saori sorriu, tentando disfarçar que estava sentindo-se mal. A cada passo que dava seu estômago parecia recusava mais o alimento que ela tinha comido. – Eu não conseguiria ficar longe dele.

- Sim, sei como é – Shunrey concordou. – Quando Shiryu precisa viajar eu fico tão deprimida. É como se...

A morena parou de falar quando Saori passou por ela rapidamente e entrou correndo do banheiro. Shunrey entrou logo atrás, vendo a amiga debruçada na pia, não conseguindo segurar a refeição no estômago. Saori limpou o rosto, arfando e agachou no chão com tontura, sentindo-se pior do que antes.

- Saori... – Shunrey se aproximou dela preocupada, tirando uma mecha de cabelo que estava caindo no rosto pálido da amiga e colocando atrás da orelha. – Não acha que tem que ir ao médico? Passou a manhã toda assim.

- Eu sempre fico assim quando tenho que viajar de avião. – ela falou, fracamente.

- Por que não vão de trem?

- Eu até queria ir de trem, pelo menos eu não passaria mal – Saori respondeu, respirando fundo ao sentir novamente vontade de vomitar. – Mas a empresa precisa que Seiya chegue rápido em Kyoto.

- Ora, ora... O que temos aqui?

Saori levantou os olhos para encarar a mulher que estava parada a sua frente com a mão no quadril, olhando com desprezo para ela, parecendo _gostar_ de ver o estado que ela se encontrava.

A garota encolheu-se no chão e voltou os olhos para Shunrey em busca de apoio. A morena percebeu e segurou a mão dela. Shina era tão ruim com Saori que tremia só de vê-la.

- Está passando mal, Kido? – Shina perguntou, agachando frente a ela, fingindo estar preocupada, encarando os olhos verdes dela que estavam fundos, sem esconder um sorriso de gozação. – Parece tão doentinha, Kido _querida._

- Sim, Shina – ela respondeu, levantando-se com a ajuda de Shunrey. – Não estou me sentindo bem.

- Que peninha, né? – Shina falou, levando a mão ao queixo, saindo do banheiro atrás das duas. – O que você anda fazendo com o Seiya, hein? Fiquei sabendo que estão morando juntos.

- Shina, eu...

- Você não sente nem um pouco _culpada_?

_­_­- Culpada? – Saori perguntou, confusa.

- Por _sua_ causa Seiya deixou a faculdade e tem que trabalhar, além de ter deixado a mansão que vivia para morar em um pardieiro com você – Shina criticou sem deixar de sorrir, vendo a garota abrir a boca e fechar, sem dizer nada. – Se gostasse mesmo de Seiya devia querer o melhor para ele, não acha?

Saori abaixou os olhos e ficou calada. Por que toda vez que Shina lhe dirigia a palavra ela se sentia tão desprezível? Toda às vezes a ex-namorada de Seiya tinha razão e dessa vez não foi diferente. Realmente, Seiya não tinha saído privilegiado com a troca que fez.

- Deixe-a em paz, Shina – Shunrey pediu, virando o rosto para olhar a mulher. – Está fraca. Não vê?

- Uma vez tentei, eu mesma, derrubá-la da escada, mas não consegui... Quem sabe dessa vez você não... – ele levou a mão ao queixo, com um sorriso, ignorando o apelo da amiga de Saori. – Não _morre_ de uma vez...

- Shina, pare com isso! – Shunrey falou, levantando tom de voz.

- Assim Seiya retomaria a consciência e voltaria comigo. Tenho certeza que será o melhor para ele – Shina continuou, impiedosamente. – Seiya merece alguém como eu, não uma garotinha frágil e medíocre como você, Kido.

Saori não tinha o que falar e apenas baixou os olhos.

- E o melhor de tudo se você morresse seria a existência de um pobre a menos na face da Terra! – Shina gargalhou, sinistramente, olhando com nojo para Saori.

- Shina! – Shunrey a repreendeu, recebendo um olhar estreito em sua direção.

- Quem sabe, Shina – Saori falou, começando a descer as escadas e olhou para trás, vendo Shina acenar para ela ainda gargalhando. – Quem sabe...

- Se quiser eu posso te ajudar – ela deu um sorriso maligno. – Prometo que você não vai sentir nada... Será uma morte rápida e indolor.

Saori ignorou as palavras de Shina, sentia-se mal demais para prestar atenção nela, mas mesmo assim ainda pôde ouvi-la fazer comentários maldosos e seguiu para a saída da escola.

Seiya já devia estar esperando-a para irem para o aeroporto. As passagens foram compradas para o horário depois da aula de Saori para evitar que ela perca o dia de aula.

- Saori? – Seiya desencostou do capô do carro ao ver a garota ao lado de Shunrey, quase se arrastando para chegar até ele. – O que você tem?

- Enjoada. Estou enjoada – ela respondeu, encostando a testa no tórax dele, sentindo os braços dele passarem por sua cintura e a abraçar protetoramente. – É por causa da viagem.

- Quando chegar em Kyoto eu a levo ao médico – ele falou, afastando-se dela para abrir e porta do carro simples que conseguira comprar com seu salário na pequena empresa que trabalhava. Não se comparava com os carros que tinha quando morava com os pais, mas ele estava feliz em saber que está conseguindo se virar sozinho.

- Não precisa – ela falou, entrando no carro quando ele abriu a porta. – Tenho certeza de que quando chegar vai melhorar.

- Quer uma carona, Shunrey? – Seiya perguntou, se virando para a esposa do amigo. – O aeroporto ficar a caminho de sua casa.

- Não Seiya, obrigada. Shiryu vem me buscar.

- Certo – Seiya falou, dando a volta no carro e entrando. – Tchau.

- Boa viagem para vocês – Shunrey falou, abaixando para falar com eles dentro do carro e beijando a face da amiga, tirando a franja que caia nos lhos dela. – E, por favor, se a Saori não melhorar, leve-a ao hospital.

- Eu levarei, sim – Seiya sorriu, dando a partida no carro.

Saori acenou para a amiga, encostando-se depois no banco e fechando os olhos, sentindo o estômago dar mais voltas. Se já estava assim antes de entrar no avião, nem queria imaginar como seria durante a viagem.

_**-o-o-o-**_

Saori saiu do banheiro do aeroporto de Kyoto zonza, passando a mão para tirar a franja que teimava em cair em seus olhos, levando a outra mão a barriga, ainda sentindo vontade de vomitar. Não tinha mais nada para vomitar e mesmo assim ainda estava enjoada. Só estava faltando expelir o próprio estômago.

Seiya aproximou-se dela, preocupado e passou o braço pela cintura dela, segurando na outra mão a mala de viagem deles.

- Sente-se melhor, Saori? – ele perguntou, caminhando para fora do saguão, olhando o rosto pálido da noiva. – Quer ir ao médico?

- Ainda estou com enjôo – ela falou, fechando os olhos e apenas sendo guiada por ele, dando um sorriso fraco. – Não é necessário, Seiya. Preciso apenas dormir um pouco.

- A casa de seus pais é longe daqui? – Seiya perguntou, procurando com os olhos o rapaz que estaria o esperando para entregar o carro que a empresa locara para ele.

- A alguns quarteirões – ela falou. – Não é muito longe.

- Daqui a pouco estaremos na casa de seus pais e poderá descansar.

- Você é Seiya Ogawara? – Saori abriu os olhos para olhar o rapaz ruivo que estava parado na frente deles, apontando para o seu noivo.

- Sou eu, sim – o moreno respondeu. – Quem é você?

- Sou Benjiro Kiki – ele fez uma reverência ao casal. – A empresa que trabalha pediu para eu vir esperá-lo, senhor Ogawara.

- Sim, obrigado – Seiya falou. – Podemos ir logo? Minha noiva está passando mal.

- Claro – ele falou, pegando a mala de Seiya e caminhando em direção a um carro que estava estacionado a poucos passos dele e abrindo a porta do veículo para eles. – Vamos.

- Entre, Saori – Seiya pediu, soltando a cintura dela para ela entra no carro, entrando logo depois da noiva.

- O que a senhorita tem? – Kiki falou, entrando automóvel e olhando a face contraída da jovem pelo retrovisor.

- Está enjoada – Seiya respondeu, sentindo a garota encolher-se ao lado dele e a abraçou. – Saori não gosta de viagens de avião.

- Ah, sim. – ele sorriu, dando a partida e saindo do aeroporto.

- Seiya?

- O quê, Saori?

- Meus pais são muito conservadores... – Saori começou, levantando o rosto e falando baixinho no ouvido dele, envergonhada: – Não podem saber que nós já... – ela mordeu o lábio, corada. – Nós já... Você sabe...

- Claro, ele não precisam saber _disso_ – ele falou, beijando a testa dela carinhosamente. – E também não precisam saber que estamos morando juntos, certo?

Ela sorriu, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele, fechando os olhos para esperar chegar a sua casa. Queria tanto poder ver a mãe e o pai. Estava com saudades deles e de sua antiga casa. Fazia mais de um ano que não via os pais e apesar de gostar de ter estar morando em Tóquio com Seiya, sentia falta da presença deles.

- Vão ficar em algum hotel, senhor Ogawara? – Kiki perguntou.

- Não, vamos para a casa da minha sogra.

Kiki concordou com a cabeça e seguiu para o caminho que Saori o instruiu. Em menos de trinta minutos chegaram ao bairro onde a jovem passara sua infância e sua adolescência. Apesar de estar fraca, Saori não conseguia esconder o sorriso em estar novamente em sua terra natal.

- É aqui – ela apontou para uma casa e Kiki estacionou frente a ela. – Aqui é minha casa.

Seiya sorriu e olhou a casa pela janela. Era muito simples e não devia ter mais do que quatro cômodos, mas mesmo assim era muito bonita. Ele sorriu, abrindo a porta, descendo do carro e estendendo a mão para ela descer.

- Estou tão feliz em estar aqui com você, Seiya – Saori falou, caminhando para a entrada da casa de mãos dadas com o moreno. Apertou o interfone na porta, esperando ser atendida.

- Quem é?

- Mamãe! – Saori falou, pulando nos braços da mulher que abriu o portão, com os olhos verdes marejados de lágrimas. – Ah, mamãe, eu estava sentindo tanto sua falta!

- Saori, minha criança – a mulher abraçou a menina, surpresa, quase chorando também. – Pensei que ia demorar mais a chegar.

- Não, Seiya tinha que vir nesse fim de semana, esqueceu? – ela falou, afastando-se da mãe e limpando as lágrimas do rosto. – Mamãe, esse é meu noivo, Seiya Ogawara.

- Boa noite, senhora Kido – Seiya fez uma reverência à sogra. – É um prazer conhecê-la.

- O prazer é meu, jovem. Pode me chamar de Hanna – a mulher disse, fazendo uma reverência para cumprimentá-lo também. – Vamos, entrem. – ela falou, dando espaço para eles passarem pelo portão.

- Kiki, vou ficar aqui na casa da Saori – Seiya falou, se virando para o ruivo. – Se quiser poder ir embora.

- Ok – ele respondeu e entregou a Seiya um pequeno cartão. – Quando precisar é só me ligar nesse número.

- Ligo, sim, obrigado – Seiya falou, pegando a mala que trouxe e guardou o cartão no bolso da calça.

- O que você tem, minha filha? – Hanna perguntou, passando a mão no rosto da menina, percebendo que ela não estava bem. – Está tão abatida.

- Eu passei mal no avião. – ela falou, entrando na casa do lado da mãe.

- Você ainda passa mal em aviões, querida?

- Sim. – ela falou, desanimada. – Infelizmente.

- Sente-se um pouco, querida – Hanna falou, apontando para o sofá na sala para a menina sentar. – Vou preparar algo para você comer.

- Não! – Saori falou, levando a mão à boca. – Não me fale em comida, por favor.

- Tudo bem – ela sorriu, vendo a filha sentar no sofá e encolher-se. – Coloque essa mala no quarto de Saori, Seiya.

Saori viu o noivo entrar no seu antigo quarto junto a sua mãe e afundou-se mais no sofá, fechando os olhos. A viagem era longa e estava exausta. Além de ter passando mal, nem conseguiu dormir no avião. Ela respirou fundo, passando a mão pelo cabelo longo que estava preso na nuca, tentando ajeitá-los.

- Saori?

Ela abriu os olhos rapidamente ao ouvir a voz masculina e levantou-se de um pulo, fazendo uma reverência ao senhor que estava a sua frente, sério. Assim que se endireitou, o viu abrir os braços e correu para abraçá-lo, apertando-o fortemente para matar a saudade que sentia dele. Era tão bom está em sua casa em Kyoto novamente.

- Papai, senti tão sua falta.

- Que bom que está aqui, minha princesinha – ele falou, passando a mão pelo cabelo dela, percebendo que estavam mais longos do que dá última vez que a viu. – Sua mãe e eu estávamos com saudades de você.

- Hikari – Hanna chamou, fazendo o marido olhar para ela. – Este é nosso futuro genro, Seiya Ogawara.

- Então esse é seu noivo, Saori? – Hikari falou, vendo Seiya fazer uma profunda reverência ao homem.

- Sim.

- Sentem-se – Hanna falou, estendendo a mão para o sofá. – Enquanto não termino o jantar, vocês ficam conversando.

- Obrigado, senhora Kido – Seiya agradeceu, sentando-se frente à noiva e ao pai dela, olhando para Saori, percebendo que os olhos verdes dela estavam até brilhando por estar junto aos pais.

- Onde você mora, Seiya? – o pai de Saori perguntou, segurando a mão da menina que estava ao seu lado, fazendo Saori arregalar os olhos, preocupada com a resposta dele.

- No centro de Tóquio.

- Próximo ao apartamento de Saori?

- Sim, _bem_ próximo a ela. – ele respondeu, tentando segurar o riso da cara que a garota fez.

- Trabalha?

- Sim, estou aqui a trabalho, senhor Kido.

- Você gosta de minha filha, Seiya?

- Eu amo sua filha, senhor – Seiya falou, convicto, olhando para Saori que sorriu para ele. – Faço qualquer coisa por ela.

- Isso é bom. – Hikari deu um sorriso.

- Papai, não precisar fazer um interrogatório – Saori falou, sem graça, apertando a mão do pai, sabendo que ele encheria o noivo de perguntas.

- Claro que precisa – Hikari falou. – Não posso entregar minha princesinha para qualquer homem.

- Papai... – Saori falou, baixando o rosto para esconder as bochechas vermelhas.

- Ele te trata bem, Saori? – Hikari perguntou, sem tirar os olhos de Seiya.

- Papai! – Saori falou em tom de repreensão, levando os olhos para ver o pai ao seu lado.

- Trata ou não?

- Sim!

- Você gosta dele, minha filha?

- Eu o amo. Seiya foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida.

- Então eu autorizo o casamento de vocês. – ele falou, vendo a filha dar um sorriso e abraçar o pai do mesmo jeito desajeitado que abraçava o noivo, quase que o derrubando do sofá.

- Obrigada, papai! – Saori falou, com um imenso sorriso.

- Muito obrigado, senhor Kido – Seiya sorriu, feliz. – Prometo cuidar muito bem de sua filha.

- O jantar está pronto – Hanna falou, parada frente à porta da sala. – Venham comer.

Os três levantarem para ir a cozinha, mas assim que entrou no cômodo e sentiu o cheiro de comida, Saori recuou, sentindo-se mal. Ela olhou para Seiya e levou a mão boca, correndo para o banheiro de seu quarto, enjoada. Hikari e Hanna olharam a filha correr e ficaram preocupados.

- O que ela tem? – Hikari perguntou, olhando para a esposa, confuso. – Saori está bem?

- Ela passou mal a viagem toda e acho que ainda não melhorou. – Seiya falou.

- Vou ver o que ela tem...

- Não precisa. Podem ir comer que eu cuido dela. – Seiya sorriu para Hanna.

- Qualquer coisa nos chame. – ela falou, entrando na cozinha com o marido.

Seiya entrou no banheiro e viu a noiva sentada no chão, encostada a parede encolhida e agachou ao lado dela, colocando a mão no ombro da garota, aflito em vê-la daquela maneira. Saori era tão frágil e desprotegida que vê-la daquela maneira doía-lhe o coração.

- Saori... Ainda não melhorou?

- Não – ela falou fracamente, levantando os olhos para olhá-lo e deixando-o mais preocupado ao ver o rosto dela ainda mais branco do que antes. – O cheiro da comida me deixou enjoada, Seiya.

- Acho melhor você ficar deitada, Saori – ele falou, pegando-a no colo e a levando para a cama. Ele chegou perto da cama e tirou a cocha, deitando-a delicadamente, olhando o rosto contraído dela. – Quer que eu fique com você?

- Pode ir comer. – ela falou, fechando os olhos e sentindo Seiya colocar a colcha que estava na cama sobre ela. – Obrigada, Seiya.

- Daqui a pouco eu volto, ok? – ele falou, beijando a testa dela, carinhosamente. – Não vou demorar.

- 'Tá... – ela falou, esfregando os olhos, infantilmente, sentindo-se cansada pela longa viagem e por estar com o estômago vazio. – Agora vou dormir um pouco...

-

-


	8. Capítulo 7 – Parte II

_**Notas da Autora –** Olá, pessoal! Há quanto tempo, não? o.o_

_Bem, primeiramente tenho que pedir desculpas com a demora em postar. Desculpem-me. Eu estava sem tempo para escrever ou publicar. T-T Mas também tenho uma ótima notícia: eu já terminei esse fanfic. Sim, isso mesmo, está prontinha!_

_Pretendo postar os capítulos mais rapidamente a partir de agora, só dependerá de tempo disponível e dos reviews de vocês. Claro que a segunda condição é bem mais relevante... XD_

_Espero que gostem desse capítulo e digam o que acharam, certo?_

_Agradecimento especial a minha amiga Dany, que revisou o capítulo. Obrigada, amiga! Beijos._

_Até o próximo capítulo. o/_

_Beijos,  
Lis_

_

* * *

_

-

-

**_A Dor de Um Amor_**

_By Palas Lis_

-

_**Capítulo 7 – Parte II**_

"_**Dia seguinte"**_

-

Saori abriu os olhos lentamente, olhando para o teto rosa do quarto em que estava. Ela sentou-se na cama e olhou o pequeno dormitório, olhando para os detalhes todos em tonalidades de rosa que tinham ali. Levou a mão à cabeça, confusa com o lugar que estava. Não conseguia nem se lembrar direito como fez para chegar até aquele lugar. Quase não se lembrava de estar na casa dos pais em Kyoto.

- Seiya...? – ela chamou com voz fraca e chorosa, vendo que o noivo não estava ao seu lado como acontecia toda vez que acordava.

- Acordou, querida? – Hanna falou, entrando quarto.

- Mamãe? – Saori falou, sentando-se na cama e levando a mão na cabeça, sentindo-a rodar, forçando as vistas para ver a mulher. – Onde está Seiya?

- Teve que ir até a empresa, mas disse que assim que puder ele volta – Hanna falou, sentando ao lado da menina, passando a mão no rosto dela. – Já ligou aqui umas cinco vezes para saber como estava.

- É? – Saori deu um sorriso.

- Sim. Ele se preocupa muito com você. – Hanna respondeu. – Passou a noite toda aqui cuidando de você, querida.

- Eu nem vi... – Saori falou, levantando-se da cama e indo para o banheiro, sendo seguida pela mulher. – Estava tão cansada.

- Como está sentindo-se, Saori? – Hanna falou, ajudando-a a tirar a roupa para tomar banho e abrindo o chuveiro para menina se lavar. – Está tão magrinha, minha filha.

- Acho que estou melhor. – Saori falou, fechando os olhos ao sentir a água quente em contado com o corpo, sorrindo ao sentir a mãe soltar os cabelos dela que ainda estavam presos, e ela ainda estava sonolenta e nem havia percebido.

- Vou preparar algo para você comer, querida. – Hanna perguntou, vendo Saori abrir os olhos e contrair o rosto.

- Não precisa... – ela falou.

- Você precisar comer, Saori – Hanna falou, séria. – Ou vou levá-la ao médico.

- Não... – Saori choramingou, não gostando da idéia da mãe. – Não quero ir, mamãe.

- Então vou arrumar algo para você comer. – a mulher falou, saindo do banheiro antes de ouvir as objeções da filha, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Nhan... – Saori abraçou o próprio corpo, sentindo a água quente em contado com sua pele. – Seiya... – balbuciou o nome dele involuntariamente. Estava sentindo falta dele. Não acordar ao lado dele e não poder ouvir a voz dele assim que acordou era tão ruim. – Sinto sua falta...

Ela acabou de tomar banho e pegou uma toalha, enrolando-se nela e indo para seu quarto. Sentou na cama e segurou seu travesseiro, sentia-se tão desamparada longe de Seiya. Estava com sua mãe, mas não era a mesma coisa. Ela deu um sorriso triste. Passou somente um dia sem acordar ao lado do noivo e já estava com saudades.

"_Quando me tornei tão dependente dele?",_ ela pensou com um sorriso.

- Já se trocou, querida? – Hanna falou, abrindo a porta do quarto e vendo a menina sentada a cama.

- Ainda não. – ela respondeu, se levantando e colocando um vestido florido que sua mãe havia separado e deixado sobre a cama para ela antes de ir preparar algo para de comer a filha.

- Seu almoço já está pronto, Saori – Hanna falou, secando os longos cabelos da filha e pegando um pente na penteadeira para desembaraçar os longos fios. – Preparei sua sopa favorita.

- Eu não tenho fome, mamãe. – Saori falou.

- Você precisa comer, Saori. – ela falou, arrumando os cabelos dela.

- Mas... – Saori tentou falar, virando-se para mãe depois que ela arrumou seu cabelo.

- Vamos lá para a cozinha, Saori. – Hanna falou, puxando a menina pela mão e a levando para o outro cômodo, tendo quase que arrastá-la e a empurrando pelos ombros para fazê-la sentar a mesa.

- Eu não quero... – Saori balbuciou, vendo a mãe colocar sopa no prato para ela e fez uma careta com o estômago dando voltas ao sentir o cheiro. – Mamãe, não estou com fome.

- Você vai comer sozinha ou vou ter que dar a comida em sua boca? – Hanna perguntou, divertida.

Saori abriu a boca para reclamar, mas a fechou novamente sem dizer nada. Ela levou uma colherada à boca e engoliu, quase que forçada. Não estava com fome, mas se não comesse sua mãe iria querer levá-la ao médico e Saori não queria ir. Ela tentou levar novamente a colher a boca, mas sentiu nojo da sopa e afastou o prato, balançando a cabeça para os lados e levando a mão aos lábios.

- Tudo bem, minha filha – Hanna falou, entendendo que ela não estava agüentando comer. – Vamos sentar lá fora um pouco, querida. Um pouco de sol lhe fará bem.

- Sim – Saori respondeu, levantando-se e caminhando para fora da casa e vendo seu pequeno jardim ainda muito bem cuidado e sentou em um banco próximo a ele. – Quem está cuidando de minhas flores, mamãe?

- Seu pai, Saori – Hanna falou, saindo da casa e sentando-se ao lado da menina e a puxando para deitar a cabeça em seu colo. – Estão bonitas, não?

- Estão, sim. – Saori sorriu, sentindo a mãe afagar seus cabelos e fechou os olhos, aproveitando do carinho da mulher e dos raios de sol daquele dia ensolarado. – Papai tem feito um bom trabalho.

- Gostei muito de seu noivo, Saori – Hanna falou, passando os dedos pelos cabelos dela. – Muito educado e simpático.

- Seiya é maravilhoso – Saori falou, dando um sorriso. – Sabia que ele me deu um cavalo, mamãe?

- Um cavalo? – Hanna falou, surpresa.

- Sim, um lindo cavalo branco que dei o nome de Pégasus. – Saori contou.

- Até seu pai, protetor como ele é, gostou do Seiya.

- Fico muito feliz em saber disso...

Saori deu um sorriso satisfeito. Finalmente alguém que concordava com o relacionamento dela. Não via a hora de poder contar isso a Seiya. Ele ficaria muito contente com essa notícia. Ainda que os dois não se importassem com o que os outros achavam, era muito bom ter apoio.

- E como foi em Tóquio, querida? – Hanna perguntou. – Você sempre estava trabalhando ou estudando e nem conversamos direito pelo telefone.

- É lugar muito legal, mas tem muitas pessoas. – Saori sorriu, fazendo um leve careta.

- Fez amigos, querida?

- Sim. Em Tókio tenho grande amigos – Saori falou, ocultando as inimizades, que era o que mais tinha. – Shunrey Suiyama, ela é uma grande amiga e estuda comigo. E também Shun Amamiya, assim como algumas outras garçonetes que trabalhava comigo.

- Mas, me responda uma coisa, Saori: onde vai morar quando se casar com Seiya? – Hanna perguntou, parando de passar os dedos pelos cabelos da filha.

Saori abriu os olhos e desfez o sorriso que estava. Ela sentou-se e encarou a mãe por alguns segundos. Nunca pensou onde ficaria quando se casasse. Não poderia pedir a Seiya que deixasse Tóquio, ele sempre viveu na capital do Japão. Por outro lado, não poderia simplesmente abandonar Kyoto e seus pais.

- Eu... Não sei... – Saori falou, abaixando a cabeça e suspirando. – Eu não sei, mamãe.

- Querida... – Hanna falou, puxando a filha para abraçá-la. – Ainda não revolveu isso com seu noivo?

- Não... Seiya e eu ainda...

- Saori...

Os olhos verdes de Saori que estavam sem vida adquiriram um brilho especial ao ouvir a voz masculina atrás dela e virou-se de uma vez, abrindo um imenso sorriso ao ver Seiya na entrada da cozinha. O noivo da única filha da família Kido estava com um embrulho nas mãos e sorria para Saori.

- Seiya! – Saori falou, dando um pulo do lugar que estava e correndo para o rapaz, rodeando a cintura dele com seus braços. – Seiya, eu senti tanto sua falta.

- Mas eu só fiquei essa manhã fora, Saori. – ele falou, beijando o topo da cabeça dela.

- Mesmo assim – ela falou, levantando o rosto e beijando os lábios dele. – Não quero mais ficar nem um segundo longe de você.

- Bem... Isso não vou poder prometer – Seiya falou. – Vou ter que voltar para a empresa essa noite. Sinto muito.

- Ah... – Saori falou com um muxoxo triste.

- Você melhorou? – Seiya perguntou, preocupado.

- Sim... – ela mentiu com sorriso. – Estou bem melhor e...

- Ela não comeu, Seiya – Hanna falou.

- Saori – Seiya falou em tom de repreensão. – Há dias não tem se alimentado bem, você precisa comer.

- Mamãe! – Saori virou-se para mulher que sorriu para ela. – Você está parecendo a Shunrey! Ela conta tudo para o Seiya!

- Quero que coma, viu, mocinha? – Seiya falou, preocupado. – Ainda está muito pálida.

- Não tenho fome... – ela falou acomodando-se no tórax dele, enquanto caminhavam em direção do banco que estava com sua mãe.

- Tem mesmo que ir trabalhar hoje à noite? – Saori tornou a perguntou.

- Sim, infelizmente tenho que ir, mas prometo lhe que volto cedo.

- Ah, querida, não quer ir ao festival já que está aqui? – Hanna perguntou, vendo o desanimo da filha por não poder ficar com o noivo durante a noite.

- O festival anual? – um enorme sorriso iluminou o rosto dela. – Claro que quero, mamãe!

- Então está combinado. – Hanna sorriu. – Vou deixá-los a sós um pouco, certo?

Ambos sorriram e a mulher se levantou para ir a cozinha.

- Seiya, é tão legal esse festival, pena que não poderá ir – Saori disse, acomodando-se nos braços dele. Era tão confortante ser abraçada pelo noivo. – Se importa se eu for?

- Não, Saori. – ele sorriu, beijando o topo da cabeça dela, carinhosamente. – Quero que vá e divirta-se.

- Sim.

-o-o-o-

- Saori, está pronta? – Hanna bateu de leve na porta, abrindo uma fresta depois. – Estamos atrasados, querida.

Saori estava parada frente ao espelho da penteadeira, virando-se frente a ele, fazendo uma careta por não estar se achando bonita. Vestia um quimono branco com estampas de flores rosadas e o cabelo estava em um coque preso com hashi's, deixando apenas a franja alguns fios soltos.

- Mamãe, eu não sei se ficou bom esse quimono... – Saori murmurou. – Ele está apertando minha cintura...

- Você está linda, Saori – Hanna falou. – Podemos ir?

- Podemos – ela falou, contrariada, caminhando em direção a sala. – Mas eu não estou bonita.

- Como minha filha é linda – Hikari falou abraçando Saori. – Que cara é essa, Saori?

- Eu não estou bonita. – ela fez biquinho.

- Claro que está, Saori – ele falou. – Não só está como é bonita.

- Tá bom. – ela deu um pequeno sorriso, apesar de ainda não concordar com o pai.

Saíram da casa e caminharam conversando até o local do festival. Chegaram no lugar e Saori ficou impressionada de como a decoração estava bela. Estava à noite e tudo estava iluminado com luzes artificiais. As barracas estavam espalhadas por todo os lugares, desde comidas a apetrechos.

- Como está lindo aqui, mamãe! – ela exclamou feliz.

- Esse ano o festival melhorou muito. – Hikari também reparou.

Saori andava saltitante entre as barracas. Desde criança gostava muito dos festivais de Kyoto. Era a festa que mais gostava de participar. Parou quando estava próxima das barracas de comida e os diversos cheiros a vez levar a mão na boca, sentindo-se enjoada com o estômago revirar.

- Saori, você está bem? – Hanna perguntou, colocando a mão no ombro da garota.

- Nada. – ela mentiu, dando um sorriso forçado. – Vamos!

Fingiu uma animação que não possuía mais. Estava sentindo-se mal, mas não ia dizer nada para não estragar o passeio dos pais. Tinha que aproveitar cada segundo que estava com Hanna e Hikari, pois logo iria voltar a Tóquio e não sabia quando os veria novamente.

- Quer comer alguma coisa, Saori? – Hanna perguntou parando ao lado de uma barraca de doce e segurando no braço da filha para ela esperar também. – Não comeu nada o dia todo e esse é seu doce favorito.

- Sim... – Saori falou, sem pensar no que dizia, incomodada com o cheiro.

- Tome, Saori. – Hanna entregou um potinho com doce a ela.

- Obrigada. – ela sorriu fracamente e pegou o doce das mãos da mãe. Levou uma colherada a boca e o enjôo aumentou, fazendo a cor sumir totalmente de sua face. Sentiu-se zonza e deixou o pote de doce cair de sua mão.

- Saori, você está bem, minha filha? – Hanna segurou os ombros dela, mas não obteve resposta, e apenas sentiu o corpo da garota amolecer. – Saori? Saori!

Ela não teve tempo de dizer nada, segundos depois Saori desmaiou, caindo pesadamente no chão. Hanna e Hikari tentaram ajudar a filha, enquanto curiosos a rodearam para ver o que tinha acontecido e um deles usou um telefone móvel para entrar em contato com uma ambulância.

-o-o-o-

Estava deitada em uma cama estreita quando abriu os olhos. A vista turva só conseguiu ver o teto branco como se fosse uma mancha. Saori levou a mão à cabeça, onde sentiu um curativo tampando sua testa.

Lembrou-se do festival, de estar passando mal, e deduziu que o machucado na testa devia ser de quando desmaiou.

Olhou ao redor. Era um quarto de hospital e novamente sentiu enjôo com o insuportável cheiro característico do local.

No braço direito tinha uma agulha que levava ao pote com soro, e em torno da atadura que a prendia, havia alguns hematomas roxos, demonstrando que tiveram que tentar várias vezes até encontrar a veia dela.

Encolheu-se o máximo que o fio em seu braço permitia. Sua pele estava gelada e sentia muito frio. Sobre o corpo franzino estava apenas um fino lençol e o puxou até o pescoço, na tentativa vã de aquecer-se.

"Onde será que Seiya está?", Saori quis saber. Os olhos verdes sem brilho e fundos estavam com lágrimas, que escorregavam pelo rosto e caiam no travesseiro.

Levou a mão à boca, a vontade incontrolável de vomitar se apossando dela. Sentou-se na cama e antes que se levantasse para correr até um banheiro, viu uma pequena bacia prateada em uma mesinha ao lado da cama e acabou usando-o para colocar tudo o que tinha no estômago para fora.

Tornou a deitar, agora com o gosto ruim na boca, mas não conseguiu se levantar e buscar um copo com água para beber. Estava debilitada demais para isso. Débil demais para conseguir se mover naquela cama.

Fechou os olhos para esperar a tontura passar e acabou adormecendo de fraqueza.

- Ela não está melhorando – uma pontada no braço a fez despertar minutos depois. – Vomitou novamente.

- Tragam um cobertor, a menina está gelada. – alguém falou, com voz severa.

- Ai... – Saori gemeu, virando-se para saber o que estava acontecendo no braço que doía. Sua voz saiu arrastada, quase não conseguia falar. – Quem são... Vocês?

- Eu sou o médico que está cuidando de você – ele sorriu para passar confiança a Saori. – Sou o doutor Yoshi Mú.

Ela o observou por alguns instantes e sorriu.

- Desculpe-me dar tanto trabalho para o senhor. – ela balbuciou a voz quase sumindo.

- Não se preocupe – ele falou, aproximando-se dela e tomando sua pulsação. – É o meu trabalho, senhorita Kido.

- Onde estão meus pais? – ela perguntou tentando sentar-se na cama.

- Continue deitada, por favor – ele pediu, continuando a arrumar a agulha na veia dela. – Estão na sala de espera.

- Eu... Queria água. – ela pediu, molhando os lábios que estavam secos.

- Já peço à enfermeira para lhe trazer algo para beber.

- Sim... – ela virou o rosto quando ele foi aplicar uma invenção em seu braço. – Sabe se meu noivo está com eles?

- Seiya Ogawara? – Mú perguntou, injetando o medicamento no braço dela.

- Ele está aí?

- Está, sim. – Mú sorriu. – Está muito preocupado com você.

- Eu... Queria vê-lo... – ela fez uma careta, sentindo dor no local em que o medicamento foi aplicado por Mú – Posso?

- Claro que pode. Vou chamá-lo agora mesmo. – ele falou, se afastando dela. – Espero um minuto.

- Doutor – Saori falou, fazendo-o parar e se virar para ouvi-la. – Eu tenho algo grave? Se for, eu não quero que conte a Seiya e nem a meus pais – ela deu um sorriso tímido. – Não quero que se preocupem.

- Bem, eu queria que seu noivo estivesse aqui quando eu contasse, mas para você não ficar pensando o que não existe, vou te contar agora.

- É grave? – ela passou o dedo na costura do lençol para se manter calma.

- De maneira alguma.

- Que alívio – Saori levou a mão ao peito. – Estou para me casar e não quero ter de deixar Seiya.

- Então isso provavelmente vai uni-los ainda mais.

- Como assim? – ela piscou; nos olhos verdes transparecendo sua ingenuidade. – Eu não entendi.

- A senhorita está grávida.

- G-grávida? – ela sentiu como se o coração estivesse parado e a respiração ofegou; os olhos arregalados fizeram parecer que a pupila diminuiu de tamanho. – Eu... Estou g-grávida?

- Sim. – ele falou, abrindo a porta. – Vou chamar seu noivo e você pode conversar com ele.

Ele saiu e Saori continuou a olhar a porta, perplexa.

Puxou as pernas e as abraçou com a testa encostada nos joelhos, chorando amargamente. Sentiu seu corpo trêmulo e encolheu-se mais ainda.

Como ia contar aos pais que estava grávida? Eles nunca aceitariam que tivesse tido algum tipo de contado mais íntimo com Seiya antes do casamento. Ficariam decepcionados quando descobrissem. Eram extremamente conservadores.

E Seiya, o que ele diria? E se ficasse bravo com ela? Não queria que o noivo a deixasse... Não queria...

Ela afastou as pernas e tocou no ventre. Não poderia negar que estava feliz em ter um bebê. Gostava muito de crianças e essa seria um fruto do seu amor com Seiya.

A porta se abriu e ela levantou os olhos para ver quem era. Seiya passou pela porta com uma bandeja na mão contendo um copo de água. No rosto dele tinha um sorriso preocupado e os traços de seu rosto estavam aparentando cansaço.

- Você melhorou, meu amor? – ele perguntou, colocando a bandeja na mesinha ao lado da cama. Ele sentou-se na cama e beijou a testa dela. – Como está?

- S-seiya? – a boca de Saori ficou seca, e os lábios trêmulos.

- Fique tão preocupado com você, Saori. – ele a abraçou com delicadeza para não tirar a agulha de sua veia.

- Seiya... – ela sentou-se com dificuldade na cama. – Eu...

Saori não respondeu, circulou a cintura dele e deitou a cabeça do peito dele. Voltou a chorar, desesperada. Como ia contar a ele? O que ele ia pensar dela? E se achasse que ela fez de propósito? Mas não era... Foi um... Acidente...

- Por que está chorando, meu amor? – Seiya perguntou, afastou Saori um pouco e fitou o rosto pálido dela molhado por lágrimas. Passou o dedo indicador para limpar o rosto e falou carinhosamente: – O doutor disse que não é nada grave. Não precisa se preocupar.

- V-você sabe o que é? – a voz dela saiu fraca.

- Não, ele disse que precisávamos conversar.

Os olhos escuros dele observavam preocupados os verdes sem vida dela, enquanto segurava as mãos dela junto as suas, protetoramente. Ela soltou das mãos dele e as deixou sobre o colo, tremendo ainda mais com a presença de Seiya.

- Eu... – Saori desviou os olhos e apertou com força os dedos no pijama de hospital que usava, numa tentativa vã de se acalmar. – E-estou... Grávida.

Ela não viu quando os olhos dele se arregalaram e o queixo caiu, atônito com a notícia da gravidez de sua noiva.

- Desculpe-me, Seiya... – ela pediu, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, chorando. – Eu não queria... Acontece e...

Ela não terminou de falar, pois Seiya a abraçou subitamente. Ela correspondeu ao ato dele e ouviu um soluço. Será que ele estava bravo com ela?

- Seiya... Sinto muito...

- Obrigado, Saori, obrigado! – Seiya segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos e começou a beijar várias vezes os lábios; os olhos escuros brilhavam em lágrimas. – Oh! Não sei o que dizer... Obrigado, Saori!

- C-como? – Saori ficou pasma. – Não está bravo comigo?

- Saori, eu sempre quis ter um filho. – Seiya falou um segredo, emocionado; os olhos transbordando lágrimas. – E agora vou ter um com a mulher que amo.

Saori sorriu, aliviada. Pegou a mão de Seiya e colocou em seu ventre ainda liso, mas que tinha um outro ser dentro e logo estaria dilatado. Os dois sorriram com o ato e se beijaram apaixonadamente, sentindo-se mais unidos que nunca.

Ela ficou tão feliz em saber que ele tinha gostado de ela estar grávida. Agora era só esperar pela reação do pai e...

- O que você fez com a minha filhinha, Ogawara? – a porta do quarto foi aberta de uma vez e Saori arregalou os olhos, assustada.

- O quê...? – Seiya começou a falar, mas parou no instante que foi segurado pela camiseta e jogado contra a parede.

- Ela está grávida, seu maldito! – o pai de Saori gritou, feroz. – Como ousou tocar nela?

- Eu... – Seiya não teve tempo de terminar a frase, recebeu um soco na boca e o gosto de sangue imediatamente foi sentido.

- Papai! – Saori levantou-se da cama, tirou a agulha com um puxão e um filete de sangue escorreu pelo braço. Foi cambaleando até Seiya e agachou ao lado dele. – Ele não fez nada contra minha vontade, papai.

- Eu não acredito que... – o homem estava furioso. – Tudo o que eu te ensinei não valeu de nada, menina?

- Papai... – Saori argumentou. – Nós nos amamos e vamos no casar...

- Você não vai mais se casar – ele falou entre dentes. – Vai tirar esse bebê e esqueceremos que um dia isso aconteceu.

- Você vai afundar o nome de nossa família, Saori – Hanna limitou-se a falar, em prantos. – Como pôde?

- Ela está esperando um filho meu. – Seiya falou, se levantando e ajudando Saori a fazer o mesmo. – Não vou permitir que faça um aborto!

- Cale-se! – Hikari gritou. – O que você quer, Saori? Quer ficar com seus pais e tirar o bebê, ou casar com esse sem-vergonha?

Saori abaixou os olhos; lágrimas rolando por eles. Seus pais eram tudo para ela, mas não ia deixar Seiya e seu filho. O que ia fazer? Levou a mão à barriga e levantou os olhos, decidida.

- Eu não vou tirar meu bebê... Seiya, ele e eu seremos uma família... – ela falou; a voz saindo embargada. – Sinto muito... Vocês não podem tirar isso de mim...

- Então esqueça que somos seus pais. – Hikari falou, saindo da sala junto com Hanna, deixando apenas o casal no quarto. – Adeus, Saori.

O silêncio ensurdecedor se fez no quarto de hospital.

Saori viu a porta branca se abrir e o ar lhe faltou. Caiu de joelhos no chão, abraçando o corpo trêmulo. Seu coração doía com a perda dos pais, mas não poderia tirar seu filho e perder Seiya... Não podia... Amava-os mais que sua própria vida...

- Saori... – Seiya a abraçou; a voz saindo triste. Sentiu-se mal por não ter nenhuma palavra de consolo para a noiva. – Fique calma... Você não pode se exaltar, querida.

- Agora somos somente nós dois... – ela murmurou, nervosa, tremendo freneticamente, sentindo falta de ar e ficando ofegante. – Só nós dois...

O doutor Mú ouviu o som de vozes alteradas no lugar e foi até lá. Ao ver o estado de Saori, aplicou um calmante, querendo tranqüilizá-la para não agravar sua situação. Seiya a pegou no colo e a levou de volta para cama, preocupado.

Os olhos dela foram ficando pesados, mas ainda sabia tudo o que tinha acontecido. Todos estavam contra seu relacionamento com Seiya... Por que isso estava acontecendo com ela? O que ela fizera de tão degradante para merecer um destino tão sofrido?

- Eu amo você. – ouviu Seiya murmurar em seu ouvido e passar a mão em sua testa, beijando depois sua mão. – Sempre vou estar com... Você...

A voz dele foi ficando distante e a vista foi ficando nublada, até ficar totalmente difusa. Sentiu um frio muito intenso e encolheu-se. A última coisa que sentiu antes te perder os sentidos foi os lábios de Seiya junto aos seus. Depois veio a... Escuridão...

-

-


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Notas da Autora –** Olá, pessoal! Dessa vez eu não demorei nada a posta esse capítulo, não é mesmo? o.o_

_Espero que gostem e comentem, sim? Dá um desanimo publicar quando não recebo reviews porque parece que ninguém está lendo ou se interessando pela história... Por favor, comentem. T-T_

_Agradecimento a Dany que revisou o capítulo. Beijos, menina!_

_Ah, outra coisa, eu atualizei hoje porque é um dia muito especial para mim: meu aniversário! Hoje eu faço exatamente 20 aninhos... Weeeeee! Esse capítulo é meu presente para vocês, assim como o capítulo de "Vida Bandida". /o/_

_Não posso deixar de agradecer as pessoas que deixaram um comentário para mim: Diana, Aiyamoto Becky, Aline e Kyouyama Anna. Muitos beijos especiais a vocês!_

_Até o próximo capítulo. /o/_

_Beijos,  
Lis_

-

-

_**A Dor de Um Amor**_

_By Palas Lis _

-

_**Capítulo 8**_

-

"_**Uma semana depois"**_

No quarto escuro do pequeno apartamento de Saori, ela estava deitada na cama, deprimida, com ambas as mãos pousadas no ventre. Levou uma das mãos no rosto pálido, para limpar as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer pelo canto dos orbes verdes.

Desde que chegara da casa dos pais, em Kyoto, ainda não se sentia animada para nada. Os enjôos eram mais freqüentes e não conseguia se alimentar. Seu psicológico estava abalado depois de ser deserdada pelos pais e isso piorava seu estava físico, que já não estava muito bem.

"Não era assim que eu queria que as coisas tivessem acontecido... Não era...", Saori pensou, tristemente. Um suspiro frustrado escapou de seus lábios sem que pudesse segurá-lo.

Não entendia o porquê de todas as coisas estarem dando errado em sua vida. Tudo começou quando... "Apaixonei-me pelo Seiya...", ela completou sua reflexão, respirando fundo para não chorar de novo e deu um sorriso fraco. "Todo esse sofrimento é por amá-lo...".

Sem que notasse, o sorriso em seu rosto aumentou. Amava-o demais e não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem Seiya, sem seu sorriso e seu olhar protetor, sem sua voz serena ou seu jeito carinhoso. A vida para ela não tinha mais sentido se não fosse ao lado dele. Ainda mais agora que iriam ter um filho, juntos.

Saori sentou-se na cama, levando a mão na cabeça, tirando a franja dos olhos. Estava com tontura, por estar a vários dias sem comer. Sabia que não poderia ficar sem comer por causa do bebê, mas não conseguia ingerir nada nem sólido nem líquido que vomitava.

Abriu uma fresta na janela e olhou para o céu claro, sem nuvens. Era um lindo dia e nem mesmo isso a animava a sair daquela cama. Debruçou-se na janela, depois de abri-la totalmente. Os olhos lagrimejaram pela claridade intensa, mas Saori não se importou, continuou a olhar a movimentação do bairro japonês.

- Saori? – ela deu um pulo na cama ao sentir braços contornarem sua cintura para abraçá-la. – Desculpe-me – Seiya pediu, pousando o queixo no ombro dela. –, não queria assustá-la.

- Eu não vi chegando. – ela sorriu, acomodando-se melhor nos braços dele, apreciando o perfume masculino do noivo. – Eu estava com saudades de você, Seiya.

- Eu também estava. – Seiya sorriu. – Você está bem, meu amor? Melhorou? – Saori forçou um sorriso para ele e Seiya lançou-lhe um olhar preocupado. – Se você não melhorou, vou levá-la, nem que seja a força, ao médico.

Saori fez uma caretinha, sorrindo depois do jeito divertido que ele falou.

- O que estava fazendo, sentada aqui? – Seiya perguntou, olhando pela janela e não vendo nada que pudesse ter chamado a atenção da noiva.

- Eu estava pensando, somente isso... – ela murmurou.

- Ainda está chateada pelos seus pais, não é? – Seiya falou, apertando-a mais em seus braços.

- Tanta coisa aconteceu desde que eu me apaixonei por você... – ela não teve coragem de encará-lo.

- Todo seu sofrimento é por me amar... – a voz de Seiya saiu falhada e Saori suspirou. – Eu não sei o que te dizer, Saori.

- Posso te contar um segredo? – Saori virou-se para Seiya e sentou-se no colo dele, tirando a gravata dele com um sorriso.

- Sim... – Seiya estranhou o que ela disse.

- Mesmo com todo esse sofrimento que tenho passado por te amar... – ela acabou de tirar a gravata e falou no ouvido dele: – Mesmo com tudo estar dando errado... – Saori sorriu, beijando os lábios dele, levemente. – Se eu soubesse que tudo isso ia acontecer quando eu chegasse em Tóquio...

Seiya viu os olhos dela brilharem em lágrimas e abriu a boca para falar, mas ela o impediu com a mão em seus lábios.

- E soubesse também que você estaria do meu lado... – Saori continuou. – Eu teria vindo para cá, sem pensar duas vezes.

- Saori... – Seiya balbuciou. – Você não se incomoda com tudo isso?

- Eu me incomodo, sim – ela sorriu –, mas quando estou perto de você nada mais importa... Apenas você.

Seiya sorriu e encostou a testa na dela, fitando profundamente aqueles olhos verdes e puros de Saori. Não sabia o que mais lhe encantava nela: se os belos olhos, o sorriso ingênuo ou rosto angelical.

- Eu não me arrependo de nada, Seiya. – ela falou com convicção, beijando a testa dele. – E você também passou por muitas coisas ruins para ficar comigo...

- E também não me arrependo de nada. – ele sorriu, beijando-a. – Faria tudo outra vez.

Saori deixou-se ser envolvida pelos braços de Seiya, e chorou, mas não era um choro de tristeza, era um choro de alegria. Apesar de tudo, estava muito feliz de poder estar com o homem que amava e com o filho dele em seu ventre.

- Saori, se você não se importar, queria convidar Shunrey e Shiryu para virem aqui, para jantarem. – Seiya afagava os cabelos de Saori, enquanto falava. – Acho que a companhia de Shunrey lhe fará bem.

- Oh, Seiya. – Saori levantou o rosto e limpou as lágrimas, deixando um lindo sorriso aparecer nos lábios. – Eu ficarei muito feliz com isso.

- Então irei ligar para eles agora mesmo. – Seiya beijou os lábios de Saori, antes de se levantar para pegar o celular da empresa que trabalhava e discar o número da casa do amigo.

Saori não prestou atenção ao que conversavam e jogou-se de costas na cama, olhando o teto branco. Gostava tanto de quando Seiya estava na casa com ela, que se fosse possível, proibia-o de trabalhar, para ficar o dia todo ao lado dele, apenas para olhá-lo e abraçá-lo.

- Shiryu disse que virá com Shunrey, Saori. – Seiya falou ao deitar-se ao lado dela e abraçá-la. – Vou pedir comida para algum restaurante, aí comemos aqui. O que acha?

- Sim, isso é bom. – Saori respondeu, sorrindo.

- Você ainda está enjoando, não é mesmo? – Seiya deu um sorriso fraco. – Ainda está muito pálida, também.

- Ah, mas é só um pouco. – Saori deu um sorriso traquinas e levou a mão ao ventre, passando os dedos finos no lugar. – Nossa menininha está dando um pouco de trabalho...

- "Menininha"? – Seiya levantou as sobrancelhas, confuso.

- Uma vez ouvi dizer que quando se está grávida, a mãe tem a intuição de qual sexo será o bebê... – Saori sorriu, satisfeita. – Eu sinto que será uma menina.

- Que maravilha! – Seiya exclamou, levando a mão e deitando a cabeça na barriga de Saori. – Olá, princesinha.

- Será que ela já pode nos ouvir? – os olhos de Saori brilharam.

- Claro que pode. – Seiya beijou o lugar e depois foi beijando em linha reta até alcançar o pescoço de Saori. – Ela é fruto de um grande amor... É nosso pequeno amor.

- Eu já estou até sonhando em como ela será... – Saori suspirou. – Espero que ela seja parecida com você: olhos castanhos e cabelos escuros...

- Não, tem que ser linda como a mãe. – Seiya falou, arrancando um gemido de Saori ao mordiscar seu pescoço. – Ainda essa semana você precisa ir ao médico, Saori.

- Eu não gosto... – Saori mordeu o lábio e estremeceu com os toques e beijos de Seiya. – Você sabe que eu não gosto de médicos... Seiya...

- Mas precisa ir, Saori... – Seiya continuou com os carinhos, tirando aos poucos o vestido que Saori usava. – Você não tem se alimentado bem e o médico dará um remédio para evitar os enjôos.

- Oh, sim... Seiya... – Saori já não reparava mais no que ele falava, apenas se deixou ser levada pelo prazer exultante que Seiya estava lhe proporcionando no momento. – Como quiser... Meu amor...

- Eu te amo... E... Sempre te... Amarei... – Seiya falou, enquanto faziam amor e beijava os lábios dela.

Saori murmurou o nome dele em resposta, sentindo o corpo de Seiya relaxar sobre o seu logo em seguida. Os corações de ambos batiam aceleradamente no peito, e Seiya deitou ao lado de Saori, puxando-a para deitar junto a ele. Sem protestos, ela acomodou-se no tórax dele.

- Eu também te amo, Seiya... – Saori balbuciou, fechando os olhos para dormir um pouco antes das visitas chegarem na casa. – Quero sempre estar com você...

Depois daquele momento de amor intenso que tivera com Seiya, Saori teve a certeza que mesmo que sofresse por estar com ele, tudo era recompensado pelo amor que um tinha pelo outro. Isso que a faria continuar aquele relacionamento... Que a faria continuar a viver e a sorrir...

-o-o-o-

O início da noite estava tranqüilo no pequeno apartamento do jovem casal. Saori passara mal de enjôos a tarde toda, mas pelo começo da noite melhorou. Estava animada com a visita da amiga em sua casa. Queria mesmo revê-la, pois já estava com saudades.

Quando a campanhia tocou, Saori deu um pulo do sofá que estava sentada com Seiya e foi até a porta, ansiosa para ver a amiga. Estava passando por momentos terríveis em sua vida e nada melhor do que falar com sua melhor amiga, Shunrey, para desabafar e se divertir.

Assim que abriu a porta, abraçou-a, não percebendo o olhar de preocupação que a morena lhe lançou. Saori tinha perdido alguns quilos e estava pálida, pois não conseguia se alimentar, e, para piorar sua situação, estava muito triste com o que aconteceu com seus pais e ela.

- Shunrey, que bom vê-la! – Saori falou, alegre por ver a amiga, conduzindo-a para dentro da casa. – Vamos, entrem! Fiquem à vontade.

- Como estão as coisas, Seiya? – Shiryu abraçou o amigo, já sabendo de tudo o que tinha acontecido com ele e com sua noiva.

- Estamos levando. – ele falou, sentando-se no sofá com o amigo para conversar. – Está sendo difícil, mas vamos superar.

- Seiya, vamos ficar aqui na cozinha, ok? – Saori falou, beijando a face do noivo antes de ir para o outro cômodo da casa.

- Saori, eu fiz sua sobremesa favorita e trouxe. – Shunrey sorriu, mostrando uma tigela para a amiga com o lindo doce preparado.

- Oh, obrigada, Shunrey... – ela olhou para o doce, morrendo de vontade de comer, mas seu estômago já reagiu ao cheiro e deu voltas.

- Você está bem? – Shunrey perguntou, comprimindo os lábios. – Ainda não melhorou?

- Sim, melhorei... – Saori forçou um sorriso e colocou os pratos sobre a mesa, para o jantar.

- Pois não me parece... – Shunrey levou a mão à cintura, desconfiada.

- As coisas não aconteceram como eu queria na casa dos meus pais e isso ajudou a piorar minha saúde... – Saori sorriu, fracamente.

- Ah... – Shunrey levou a mão no ombro da amiga, querendo dar-lhe apoio. – Shiryu me contou que eles não aceitaram seu noivado com Seiya... Mas eu não entendi, Saori. O que aconteceu?

- Meus pais são muito conservadores e eles descobriram que Seiya e eu já tínhamos... – Saori ficou sem graça e virou-se para esconder as bochechas vermelhas. – Er... Você sabe o quê...

Shunrey levou a mão na boca para dar um sorrisinho.

- E posso saber como eles descobriram isso? – a amiga perguntou.

- Eu estou grávida. – o sorriso nos lábios de Saori ficou visível e ela levou a mão ao ventre. – Vou ter um bebê, Shunrey.

Segundos depois, Shunrey estava abraçando a amiga, dando pulos e gritos de felicidade. Como ficara feliz dela estar grávida. Seu grande sonho sempre foi ser mãe, e, desde que se casou, Shiryu e ela decidiram ter um filho, mas ela não consegue engravidar. Estava fazendo tratamento pra descobrir qual o problema por não conseguir ter filhos. Mesmo assim não desanimava: seria mãe, mesmo que tivesse que adotar uma criança.

- Fico muito feliz por vocês, Saori! – Shunrey disse, animada. – Eu espero que ele tenha muita saúde e seja lindo como os pais!

- Ela. – Saori corrigiu, colocando as tigelas com comida sobre a mesa.

- "Ela"? – Shunrey ficou surpresa, piscando duas vezes.

- Eu terei uma filha – Saori afirmou, frisando a letra "a". – Será uma menininha.

- Como sabe? – Shunrey piscou, ainda mais surpresa. – Você não deve estar nem com um mês de gravidez.

- Eu não sei, apenas sinto que seja uma menina. – Saori sorriu.

- Oh! – Shunrey colocou as mãos no rosto, formando com os lábios um perfeito "o"; os olhos azuis petróleo brilhando. – Deve ser lindo poder sentir um bebê dentro de nosso ventre... Lindo...

- Ai... – Saori fez uma careta, sentindo o estômago roncar de fome e pousando a mão na barriga.

- O que foi? – Shunrey falou, puxando uma cadeira para a amiga e empurrando-a pelos ombros para fazê-la sentar-se. – Sente alguma coisa? Você está bem?

- Estou... – Saori deu um sorriso traquinas. – Tenho fome, somente isso.

- Precisa comer, então! – Shunrey falou, virando-se para sala e chamando Shiryu e Seiya. – Venham comer, rapazes! Saori está com fome e ela precisa se alimentar bem.

- Você está bem, Saori? – Seiya perguntou, afoito, quase bracejando. – Sente-me bem? Como está nosso bebê? Ela está bem, não é? Você também, né?

- Estou, Seiya. E ela está muito bem, também. – Saori sorriu, achando graça da preocupação do noivo e da amiga. – É que faz alguns dias que não sinto fome e agora estou...

- Então, vamos comer! – Shunrey disse, servindo o marido e depois o seu próprio prato.

Continuando com a alegria da gravidez de Saori, os quatro amigos deliciaram o jantar comprado por Seiya, para poupar sua noiva de ter que cozinhar. O jovem casal de noivos não poderia estar mais alegres, afinal, Shunrey e Shiryu eram os únicos que apoiavam seu relacionamento e que ficaram felizes com a gravidez.

Saori até que conseguiu dar algumas garfadas na comida, mas logo sentiu o estômago querer rejeitar o alimento e resolveu não comer mais. Afastou o prato com uma careta e nem quis tomar mais o suco. Ficou apenas a conversar com o noivo e os amigos.

- Oh, podemos assistir a um filme? – Saori perguntou, iluminando a face pálida com um sorriso.

- Claro. – nenhum deles conseguiu negar o pedido dela.

- Legal! – ela exclamou, feliz, sentando-se no sofá e colocando no DVD um filme para assistir.

Acomodando-se nos braços de Seiya, ela começou assistir a comédia romântica. Um lindo filme, por sinal. Saori riu e chorou na última parte do filme, quando o casal viveu feliz para sempre. Limpando uma lágrima no canto dos olhos, ela recebeu de Shunrey um pratinho com uma fatia de torta de limão, sua sobremesa preferida.

- Hum... – Saori saboreou, na primeira colherada. – Está maravilhoso, Shunrey.

- Realmente, está muito bom. – Seiya concordou.

- Obrigada. – Shunrey falou, corada pelos elogios.

Saori acabou de comer a sobremesa, mas logo sentiu ânsia e correu para o banheiro, passando mal. Seiya a seguiu e chegou a tempo de vê-la sentada ao lado do sanitário, suando frio e arfando. Shunrey apareceu logo atrás, muito preocupada.

- Deus, o que ela tem, Seiya? – ela quase chorava, de tão preocupada que ficou com Saori.

- O médico de Kyoto disse que é normal o enjôo, mas que era bom procurar um obstetra. – Seiya falou, agachado ao lado de Saori. – Quer deitar um pouco, Saori?

- Sim... – ela falou, limpando os olhos que lagrimejaram e respirando ofegante. – Desculpem-me, Shunrey e Shiryu... – ela pediu, se levantando para ser amparada por Seiya até a cama.

- Não tem o que se desculpar, Saori. – Shiryu falou, ao lado de Shunrey. – Deve preocupar-se apenas com seu bebê.

Ela sorriu e deitou-se, fechando os olhos para melhorar a vertigem.

- Obrigada por me visitar. – Saori murmurou, ao sentir a amiga beijar sua face. – Fiquei muito feliz.

- Não há o que agradecer. – Shunrey falou, não ocultando a preocupação na voz. – Por favor, Saori, vá amanhã mesmo a um médico. Você está muito pálida.

- Hum... – Saori fez uma careta. – Detesto hospitais...

- Pode deixar, Shunrey. – Seiya falou. – Eu a levarei, mesmo que seja arrastada.

- Ah... – Saori fez biquinho.

Despediram-se e o casal foi embora, deixando no apartamento apenas Saori e Seiya. Ele voltou da cozinha com um copo de água para ela, que agradeceu com um sorriso fraco.

- Sente-se melhor, Saori? – Seiya falou, deitando-se ao lado dela e puxando-a para seus braços, beijando o topo da cabeça dela.

- Sim... Nem preciso ir mais ao médico... – ela mentiu, com um sorriso infantil. – Acho que amanhã já vou até para faculdade...

- Bela tentativa, mas você vai ao médico amanhã. – Seiya respondeu, com um sorriso divertido ao ouvi-la bufar. – Precisamos ver se está tudo bem com você e com a nossa filha.

- Você também acha que é menina? – Saori perguntou.

- Acho, sim. Ela é nosso pequeno amor... – Seiya sorriu, como um pai coruja. – Saori, já sei até o nome que ela terá...

- Qual? – Saori sentou-se na cama, esperando ansiosa pela resposta do noivo.

- Aiko... – Seiya falou, orgulhoso. – Aiko Ogawara.

- Oh, que lindo nome, Seiya! – Saori abraçou Seiya, da maneira espevitada que o apertava somente quando estava muito feliz. – Nosso pequeno amor...

- Saori, sabia que te amo ainda mais, agora? – um suspiro apaixonado saiu dos lábios dele.

- É verdade?

- Sim. Eu te amo muito mais. – ele respondeu, afundando os dedos nos longos cabelos de Saori, num cafuné carinhoso. – Você é tudo para mim.

- Aiko e você são tudo o que me resta. – Saori falou, mas não pareceu triste com isso, pelo contrário, parecia muito esperançosa. – Vamos ser uma linda família, e viveremos felizes para sempre, como no filme que assistimos hoje...

Um calafrio passou pela coluna de Saori ao pronunciar tais palavras, como se aquilo nunca fosse se realizar... Balançando a cabeça para os lados para tirar aqueles pensamentos da mente, a franja de Saori caiu em seus olhos e ela levou a mão na testa para jogar o cabelo para trás, aproveitando-se do calor de Seiya para dormir um pouco...

-

-


	10. Capítulo 9

_**Notas da Autora – **__Aqui está mais um capítulo desse fic, pessoal! Desculpe a demora, para variar. u.u Essa história tem 12 capítulos, ou seja, está quase terminada. Tentarei publicar um capítulo por semana, assim termino de uma vez, certo? _

_Agradeço a todos os reviews do capítulo passado. Muito obrigada mesmo, meninas. :-P _

_Beijos especiais para a Dany, que revisou o capítulo. Obrigada, querida. _

_Bem, espero que gostem do capítulo e, se possível, comentem. :-D _

_Beijos,  
Lis _

* * *

-

-

**A Dor de Um Amor **

_By Palas Lis _

-

**Capítulo 9 **

-

**_"Quatro meses depois" _**

Na sala de aula da faculdade, Saori Kido estava sentada em seu lugar, na primeira fileira. Ela fez uma caretinha e levou a mão ao estômago. Sentia fome, muita fome, _muita_ mesmo – quase insuportável. A careta aumentou quando o estômago roncou. Não fazia nem vinte minutos que tinha comido, não era para estar com fome... Pelo menos não tão rápido. Porém, sentia como se fizesse horas que não se alimentasse.

- O que foi, Saori? – Shunrey perguntou ao ouvir Saori suspirar sentada ao lado dela, prestando atenção à aula de Administração Empresarial, com um professor extremamente rígido.

- Estou com fome... – ela resmungou, debruçando-se na mesa, imaginando um imenso banquete a sua frente. – Muita, muita, muita... Quero _comeeeer... _

- Fome?! – Shunrey ficou surpresa e arregalou os olhos, virando-se levemente para a amiga. – Você comeu por umas quatro pessoas, há minutos atrás!

- Mas eu tenho _fomeeee... _– ela falou, não conseguindo prestar atenção à matéria que o professor loiro explanava para a classe. – Quero comer um doce, um salgado, alguma coisa!

Saori estava com quase cinco meses de gravidez, e depois de quatro meses de muito sofrimento com terríveis enjôos, finalmente ela parecia estar melhor... Se é que sentir fome a cada trinta minutos era algo melhor... Ainda bem que os alimentos agora ficavam em seu estômago.

Um sorriso de felicidade surgiu no rosto dela.

Naquele dia mesmo, ia com Seiya ao médico para confirmar o sexo do bebê – porque ambos já o consideravam uma menina, então só precisavam de uma confirmação. Além disso, iam comprar as coisas para o bebê. Não via a hora de arrumar o berço que sua filha ficaria e comprar as roupinhas que ela usaria...

- Oba! – Saori deu um pulo da cadeira que estava sentada ao ouvir o sinal anunciando o final das aulas tocar. – Vamos comer! Comida! Comida! Comida!

- Sua barriga está começando a aparecer, Saori! – Shunrey falou, olhando a barriga saliente da amiga marcada na blusinha azul que ela usava. – Que linda!

- Já era tempo, né? – Saori falou, admirando o ventre pouco dilatado. – Passei tanto tempo com enjôos que agora que estou chegando no quinto mês é que parece que estou grávida.

- Sim, mas agora comendo do jeito que você está comendo, sua barriga vai ficar _bem _visível... – Shunrey riu. – Cuidado para não engordar muito.

- Eu não estou comendo muito... – Saori falou, contrariada, descendo o primeiro lance de escada e caminhando em direção a lanchonete do campus. Parou frente ao balcão e seus olhos brilharam ao ser tantas coisas gostosas. – Quero um lanche, um suco de morango com leite, um chocolate branco chocante, e alguns doces de amendoim...

- E você ainda tem coragem de dizer que não está comendo muito? – Shunrey levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Claro que não! – Saori falou, ainda com os olhos voltados para a mulher que lhe atendia na lanchonete. – Não, tenho muita fome. Quero dois lanches, por favor.

Shunrey deu um sorriso divertido, caminhando ao lado de Saori com sua bandeja repleta de guloseimas. Aproveitando do clima fresco, elas sentaram-se sob a sombra de uma grande árvore do jardim da universidade. Em poucos minutos, Saori já tinha devorado um de seus lanches, e lambia os dedos, ansiando por comer logo o outro e depois _atacar _os doces.

- Coma devagar, Saori. – Shunrey alertou. – Comer rápido faz mal.

- Não tenho culpa que Aiko está pedindo comida! – Saori respondeu, tirando logo o embrulho do lanche para comê-lo. – Você se esqueceu que eu como por duas pessoas?

- Pois parece que come por um batalhão. – Shunrey zombou e Saori fez uma caretinha.

- Ah, hoje vou fazer o ultra-som pra ver como Aiko está, Shunrey. – Saori contou, feliz. – E depois vamos comprar as primeiras roupinhas para ela.

- Seiya vai com você?

- Sim, ele vai me busca aqui para irmos. – Saori contou, limpando o canto da boca que sujou com creme do lanche. – Quer ir junto?

- Bem que eu queria, mas tenho que ir a biblioteca para começar o trabalho de Economia Empresarial. – Shunrey lamentou.

- Ai, eu me esqueci completamente desse trabalho. É pra o fim da semana que vem e eu nem comecei. – Saori fez cara de desanimada, levando a mão na testa. – Como eu pude esquecer?

- Você sempre esquece das coisas, Saori. – Shunrey sorriu. – Eu pego um livro na biblioteca pra você e levo no seu apartamento hoje, aí você faz.

- Você é tão boa pra mim, Shunrey! – Saori largou a comida para abraçar a amiga. – Eu gosto muito de você, sabia?

- Mas tem uma condição... – um olhar travesso foi visto na face de Shunrey.

- Qual? – Saori piscou, confusa.

- Tem que mandar gravar o ultra-som da Aikinho para eu ver depois. – Shunrey falou numa suplica e Saori gargalhou.

- Pode deixar!

Saori ainda rindo com a sua amiga Shunrey, acabou de comer. Antes de voltar pra a classe e assistir as aulas, elas passaram no banheiro. No espelho na parede, Saori olhou-se de lado e quase pulou de alegria: finalmente seu ventre estava dilatado. Passou a mão na barriga, num ato maternal, de carinho para com seu bebê.

No momento que foi se virar pra falar com Shunrey arregalou os olhos ao ver Shina a sua frente, com a mesma expressão superior que sempre tinha. Recuou um passo e tratou de disfarçar a barriga. Não queria que Shina descobrisse que estava grávida, pois não queria nem imaginar o que ela seria capaz de fazer...

- Você está engordando, Kido... – Shina sorriu, debochada. – Seiya não vai querer mais saber de você se continuar com essa barriga e... – os olhos verdes da mulher passaram pelo corpo franzino e ligeiramente arredondado de Saori. Ela não poderia estar... – Eu não acredito que você está...

- Shina, eu... – Saori recuou mais alguns passos, até sentir a parede fria em suas costas.

- Não acredito que está grávida... – Shina fechou a mão em punho e a levantou, a altura de seu queixo. – Você fez isso de propósito, sua peste!

- Não foi, Shina! Não foi! – Saori levou as mãos na barriga quando a mulher avançou na direção dela. – Foi um acidente e...

- Então é verdade! – Shina vociferou e empurrou Saori na parede, até prensá-la. Shunrey tentou tirá-la de perto de Saori, mas foi derrubada no chão por Shina.

Quando Saori levantou os olhos para Shina, o que viu em seus olhos não foi ódio, como sempre acontecia. Ao invés disso, tinha lágrimas e uma profunda tristeza. Murmurou o nome da mulher a sua sempre, sem entender o que estava acontecendo com ela.

- Você sabia, não é? –Shina falou, socando a parede ao lado de Saori. – Sabia que eu nunca poderia dar um filho ao Seiya, por isso ficou grávida!

- Não, eu não sabia... – Saori encolheu-se mais na parede, protegendo o ventre com as mãos; os olhos já escorrendo lágrimas. – Não sabia...

- Não seja dissimulada! Sabia que o sonho de Seiya é ser pai e que eu sou estéril! – Shina gritou, deixando Shunrey e Saori pasma com a revelação. – Engravidou apenas pra me fazer invejá-la!

- Shina, eu... – Saori tentou falar, mas Shina a segurou pelo cabelo e atacou sua cabeça na parede. – Ai!

- Cale-se! – Shina berrou, fora de si. – Espero que você aborte esse verme que tem dentro de você e...

Shina não terminou de falar, pois foi surpreendida com um certeiro tapa no rosto. Com os olhos arregalados, ela levou a mão trêmula à face. Diferente de todas as vezes que provocou Saori, dessa ela não parecia uma pobre coitada e frágil. Parecia realmente corajosa. Por fração de segundos, Shina sentiu uma enorme admiração por ela.

- Nunca... Ouça bem, Shina: nunca mais fale desse jeito da minha filha. – Saori rangeu os dentes ao falar; as lágrimas pingando em suas bochechas. – Isso eu não vou admitir.

- Você não podia ter feito isso, Kido... Não podia... – Shina falou, chorando, encolhendo-se na parede e escorregando o corpo por ela até sentar-se no chão no banheiro. – Não... Podia... – ela murmurava sem parar, abraçando o próprio corpo, totalmente transtornada. – Eu perdi pra ela... Pra... Ela... Ela...

- Shina... – Saori ficou com pena dela e tentou tocar em seu ombro, mas Shunrey a segurou e a puxou para fora do banheiro. – Sinto muito...

- Deixe-a aí, Saori.

No momento que Shunrey segurou a mão da amiga para tirá-la do banheiro, sentiu que ela estava trêmula e gelada. Os olhos verdes da noiva de Seiya ainda estavam postos no corpo encolhido no chão.

Mesmo depois de tudo que Shina lhe fez, sentiu-se mal por ela estar naquele estado. Era deprimente o estado dela, ainda mais que sabia o quanto devia ser difícil para ela não poder gerar filhos, já que Shunrey também tinha dificuldade para engravidar e sofria muito com isso.

Não percebeu a amiga perguntando diversas vezes se ela sentia-se bem, nem quando ela lhe tirou do banheiro e a levou até a enfermaria do _campus. _

- Shunrey? – Saori só percebeu onde estava quando Shunrey empurrou-a pelos ombros para fazê-la deitar-se na cama da enfermaria. Sentiu os lábios secos e passou a língua por eles, antes de falar: – Por que me trouxe aqui?

- Você está pálida! – Shunrey, quase bracejando, falou. – Tremendo e suando frio!

- Eu estou bem, Shunrey. – Saori falou, sentando-se na cama e levando a mão ao ventre ao sentir uma pontada forte. Gemeu de dor e deitou-se de novo, encolhendo a pernas sobre a cama. – Deus! O... O que está acontecendo com minha filha?

- Vou chamar a enfermeira! – Shunrey saiu correndo pela porta que dava para a sala da mulher que cuidava da enfermaria.

Saori não entendia por que estava sentindo tanta dor. Minutos antes estava comendo e se divertindo com Shunrey. Lembrou-se de Shina e deve ter se alterado com o estado dela. Só poderia ter sido isso, não tinha outra explicação. Não devia ter visto, ter encontrado a Shina.

Desde que ficou grávida, não tinha uma gestação muito feliz, e isso trouxe muitos problemas. O médico lhe avisara para não se alterar que poderia ser prejudicial para ela e para o bebê. E Seiya fazia o possível para evitar que ela se alterasse.

Céus, a dor estava aumentando, e Saori não sabia o que fazer. Encolheu-se mais que pôde na cama, abraçada ao ventre. Gemia de dor e as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

- O que está acontecendo aqui, moça? – a enfermeira perguntou, ao ser arrastada por Shunrey até onde Saori estava.

- Minha amiga está passando mal! – Shunrey também chorava, assustada. – Ela está grávida!

- Senhorita, o que está sentindo? – a enfermeira perguntou, percebendo o estado que Saori estava.

- Dói muito... Eu não... – ela retorcia-se sobre o leito. – Perder minha filha... Ajude-me!

- Acalme-se. Vou ajudá-la. – a mulher vestida de branco falou. – Precisa se acalmar para não prejudicar seu bebê.

- Está... Bem... – Saori murmurou, parando de ser mexer e respirando ofegante, contraindo o rosto de dor. Ela tentou sentar na cama, mas arregalou os olhos ao ver o lenço branco manchado de sangue no lugar que estava deitada. - Eu... Estou perdendo meu bebê... Não quero isso...

- Chame uma ambulância! – a enfermeira pediu urgente e Shunrey correu para o telefone da sala dela.

- Não, não quero perder meu bebê... – Saori murmurou; as pupilas dos olhos verdes dela dilatando e ela aos poucos perdeu a consciência. – Seiya, nosso bebê... Ajude-me...

_**-o-o-o- **_

À noite, em um quarto de hospital, Saori estava sentada na cama, confortavelmente. Na veia do braço esquerdo estava a agulha com o remédio e a sua frente continha uma bandeja com sua refeição.

Ela mexeu-se um pouco, cuidadosamente, para não se esforçar, como seu médico havia recomendado. Olhou para a porta. Estava ansiosa para que Seiya chegasse e pudesse pedir ao doutor que falasse o sexo do bebê.

Os olhos postos na porta ficaram por alguns minutos, mas ele não chegou, então voltou a comer toda a comida.

Terminou a refeição e recostou-se a cama. Precisava relaxar um pouco, mas já não agüentava mais ficar no hospital e nem naquela cama. Queria ir embora para sua casa. Porém sabia que acabaria ficando alguns dias ali para observação.

Levou a mão ao ventre dilatado e lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos ao sentir um chutinho do bebê. Como era boa aquela sensação. Sua filha seria linda como o pai, sabia disso.

Ficou tão aflita quando acordou depois do desmaio na faculdade. Estava numa ambulância, a caminho do hospital, e ainda sangrava abundantemente. Ficou com tanto medo de perder seu bebê. Mas, graças a Deus, isso não aconteceu.

Saori tornou a olhar à porta branca que estava fechada. Shunrey já havia visitado-a e Seiya devia saber o hospital que ela estava internada. Era só esperar a chegada dele. Estava ansiosa para vê-lo, como ficava sempre que ficava longe do noivo.

Com os olhos verdes postos na madeira branca, viu o momento que ela se abriu cuidadosamente e ao lado de seu médico, doutor Dohko Chen, Seiya entrou no dormitório hospitalar.

- Seiya! – Saori exclamou, agitada, remexendo-se na cama. – Que bom que chegou!

- Senhorita Saori, não deve agir de maneira brusca. – o senhor médico alertou, empurrando Saori pelos ombros para fazê-la encostar-se à almofada que afofou atrás dela. – Vamos ver esse medicamento.

O senhor retirou a agulha do braço de Saori ao notar que a dosagem que tinha que tomar já era suficiente. Ela fez uma caretinha ao sentir a agulhar sair do braço.

- Saori. – Seiya chegou perto da noiva e abraçou-a. – Fiquei muito preocupado com você e com nosso bebê. Você já se sente melhor?

- Já me sinto bem melhor. Posso até ganhar alta agora mesmo e... – Saori olhou para o médico, esperançosa.

- Negativo. – ele balançou a cabeça para os lados, com os braços cruzados frente ao peito. – Vai ficar no mínimo três dias aqui, para observação. Somente depois vou saber quando terá alta.

- Você vai ficar aqui todos os dias necessários para sua total recuperação, Saori. – Seiya falou bem severo.

- Ahhh... – Saori soltou um suspiro de frustração. – Não gosto de hospitais, não gosto mesmo... Hospitais me assustam!

Seiya deu um sorriso divertido.

- Agora que os dois estão juntos, posso conversar com vocês. – o tom de voz do médico era muito sério e o casal voltou os olhos para ele.

- Fale, doutor. – Seiya pediu, parado ao lado de Saori e segurou a mão dela firmemente.

- Saori passou por momentos difíceis nos primeiros meses de gestação e hoje quase perdeu o bebê. Não vou enganá-los, foi por muito pouco. Se ela tivesse chegado aqui minutos dois...

Saori e Seiya estremeceram com o que Dohko disse.

O médico pigarreou e continuou:

- Para que isso não ocorra novamente, terá que ser redobrado o cuidado com ela. Acho melhor afastá-la da faculdade e qualquer outra atividade que venha acarretar alteração em Saori. Por menor que seja.

- Entendemos, doutor. – Seiya beijou a costa da mão de Saori. – Farei o impossível para que Saori repouse constantemente. Ela vai ficar o resto da gravidez em casa.

- Mas o que eu tive, doutor? – Saori quis saber. – Era algo muito grave?

- Um deslocamento na placenta, por isso do sangramento intenso que teve. – ele explicou. – Não é exatamente grave, mas se não tomar cuidado, pode ocorrer de novo.

- E isso é perigoso? – Seiya perguntou apreensivo, temendo a resposta. – Digo, Saori e o bebê correm algum tipo de risco?

- Não. Como já disse, ela só precisa descansar e tudo ficará bem. – o senhor falou. – Não precisa se preocupar, senhor Ogawara.

Seiya deu um sorriso de alívio.

- Que bom, que bom. – Saori sorriu também aliviada, olhando para a pequena barriga. – Ah, o senhor já pode confirmar para nós o sexo do bebê?

- "Confirmar"? – Dohko estranhou.

- Saori e eu já temos quase certeza que é uma menina. – Seiya sorriu, maroto.

- Pois podem comemorar. – ele sorriu abertamente. – Vocês terão uma meni**na. **

- Oh, meu Deus! – as lágrimas estavam nos olhos dos dois e se abraçaram. – Eu sabia que era uma menina. Sempre soube.

- Sim, Saori. – Seiya disse, alisando a barriga dela. – Nosso pequeno amor... Nossa Aiko.

- Agora podemos comprar as roupinhas rosadas para ela. – Saori parecia uma criança empolgada com uma boneca que ganhou de presente. – Tudo de menininha!

Seiya apenas sorriu e beijou a barriga da noiva. Ela piscou ao sentir um chute do bebê, o coração pulsou fortemente de alegria.

- Você sentiu, Seiya?

- Sim. – não tinha como não reparar que ele estava muito contente, tamanho era o sorriso em seu rosto. – Como vai a menininha do papai?

- Ah, Seiya, será que ela consegue te ouvir? – ela entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos castanhos dele, enquanto ele conversava com sua barriga.

- Ouve, sim, senhorita Saori. – o médico Dohko se pronunciou. – É muito bom esse carinho para ela. Sua filha se sente amada mesmo antes de nascer.

- Claro, Aiko sabe que papai e mamãe a amam demais. – Seiya falava como um pai coruja. – Sabe que estaremos sempre aqui para cuidar dela.

- Vou deixá-los a sós. Se precisar, é só chamar. – o médico falou, antes de sair do quarto. – Com licença.

Seiya sentou na cama de Saori, e abraçou-a. O casal estava extremamente alegre. E como não estariam?

Com tanta alegria, Saori havia esquecido de Shina, mas naquele momento ela veio em sua mente... Veio a imagem de Shina prostrada no chão, chorando. Uma cena muito deprimente. Muito melancólica.

- Seiya... – o sorriso de Saori murchou lentamente, até sumir do rosto.

- O que foi, querida? – ele acariciou os cabelos dela.

Seiya encarou os olhos de Saori e ela ficou inquieta para fazer a pergunta:

- É verdade que a Shina não pode ter filhos?

Seiya deu um sobressalto ao lado e olhou para Saori, surpreso. A preocupação era evidente nos traços de seu rosto moreno. Ela não desviou os olhos dos dele, esperando por uma resposta. Precisava saber se era verdade.

- É verdade, Saori. – Seiya proferiu num suspiro desanimado. – Nem vou perguntar como descobriu isso. Não quero que pense mais nisso.

- Foi por isso que não ficou com ela?

- Não, não foi. Não fiquei com Shina porque nunca gostei dela.

Seiya encontrava-se bastante sério depois da pergunta de Saori, então ela sorriu e o abraçou. Ficou com medo de ser por isso que Seiya deixou Shina, mas sabia que ele nunca faria isso e queria ouvir dele.

- Eu te amo, Seiya. – ela murmurou, apertando-o em seus braços. – Obrigada por tudo, querido.

- Eu que tenho que agradecer. – ele beijou a testa dela, carinhoso, tirando a franja que caía em seus olhos verdes brilhantes. – Não imagino minha vida sem você, Saori. Eu te amo. Simplesmente eu te amo.

-

-


	11. Capítulo 10

_**Notas da Autora – **__Er... Olá, pessoal... Bem... Desculpe a demora em publicar o capítulo, mas estou estudando e trabalhando, então não me sobra tempo para mais nada. T.T E como entrei de férias semana passada e agora estou a caminho do quarto ano de Direito, estou comemorando atualizando meus fics. XD_

_Obrigada aos review que recebi, fico muito feliz de saber o que acham dos capítulos. :-D Se vocês forem bonzinhos e mandarem bastante dessa vez, publico capítulo semana que vem! XD_

_Bem, ficarei por aqui. o/_

_Beijos,  
Lis_

_

* * *

_

-

-

**A Dor de Um Amor **

_By Palas Lis _

-

**Capítulo 10**

-

_**"Três meses e alguns dias depois"**_

À noite em Tóquio já passavam das 22 horas e Seiya ainda não tinha chegado em casa. Nunca chegava em casa nesse horário, mas aquele dia ele estava tendo uma importante reunião no trabalho. Uma reunião que poderia ajudá-lo muito profissionalmente. Seiya estava muito esperançoso com a possibilidade de subir de cargo.

Saori estava deitada no sofá, entre um cochilo e outro, com uma imensa dificuldade em manter-se acordada para esperar Seiya. Piscou algumas vezes ao acordar e voltou os olhos para o relógio. Estava começando a se preocupar. O que será que estava acontecendo na reunião para deixá-lo fora até àquela hora?

A luz do cômodo estava apagada, assim como no resto da casa. Não gostava de ficar no completo escuro quando Seiya não estava em casa, mas aquele dia era uma exceção. Sentia-se indisposta até mesmo para levantar-se e ir ao interruptor.

Mexeu-se desconfortavelmente no sofá, ficando de barriga para cima. Uma sobrancelha se levantou ao olhar o tamanho que estava: o ventre estava imensamente dilatado, os seios muito cheios de leite, o resto do corpo só estava um pouco mais redondo, porém seus pés ficaram demasiadamente inchados.

Fez uma caretinha e alisou a barriga, conversando com Aiko.

Mal conseguia se agüentar de tanta vontade de poder carregá-la em seu colo, poder beijá-la e abraçá-la. Ainda bem que faltavam poucos dias, pelo que o médico lhe dissera, para a filha nascer. Entrando no nono mês, Aiko poderia nascer a qualquer instante.

O estômago de Saori roncou alto e ela fez uma careta. Fome, ela estava faminta. Resolveu levantar e esquentar a comida que havia preparado para ela e Seiya jantarem. Essa era a única coisa que não a deixava indisposta: comer. Para compensar os primeiros meses que não conseguia se alimentar, Saori comia desenfreadamente agora. Sentia fome a todo instante.

Procurou o chinelo no chão e calçou-os. Assim que se virou para caminhar para cozinha, a porta da frente da casa de abriu. A grávida voltou os olhos verdes para porta com um sorriso nos lábios. Sabia que era Seiya.

- Seiya, fiquei preocupada com sua demora. – ela fez cara de choro. – Você demorou muito hoje.

- Desculpe a demora. – ele falou, diminuindo a distância entre eles com rápidas passadas. Abraçou-a e tocou seus lábios nos dela, abaixando-se para beijar a barriga depois. – Como você está?

- Muito bem, mas estou com muuuuuita fome... – Seiya começou a rir e passou o braço pela cintura dela para conduzi-la para a cozinha. Ela piscou duas vezes e perguntou: – Do quê está rindo?

- Você sempre está com fome, querida.

- Bobo. – ela deu um tapa leve no braço dele. – Não é sempre, 'tá!

- Digamos que não vou contrariá-la. – ele puxou uma cadeira para Saori, que sorria com a resposta do moreno. – Pode deixar. Eu arrumo a comida e você fica sentadinha aí.

- Obrigada, querido. – Saori agradeceu e sentou-se. – Ai, se eu engordar mais um pouco, não vou conseguir me locomover.

- Exagerada. – Seiya começou arrumar a comida para os dois. – O médico disse que você não chegou a engordar um quilo por mês, como é o normal.

- É verdade, mas mesmo assim eu estou enorme. – Saori riu, alisando a barriga. – Você ainda me acha bonita, Seiya?

- Que pergunta, Saori. Claro que eu acho. – ele virou um pouco o rosto para trás, sem deixar de mexer a comida na panela para não queimar. – Você é linda.

Ela sorriu, satisfeita.

Seiya terminou de aquecer a refeição e colocou uma porção grande no prato de Saori e uma porção em seu prato também. Sentou-se em seguida para comer. A grávida praticamente avançou no prato para comer, resmungando entre uma garfada e outra que estava com muita fome.

Ao desviar por um momento os olhos do prato, percebeu que Seiya olhava para ela. Ele sorriu fracamente e ela ficou desconfiada.

- Algum problema, Seiya? – ela perguntou, com o garfo parado a centímetros da boca. – Não está gostando da comida?

- Não é isso. A comida está muito boa.

Voltaram a comer, mas Seiya ainda olhava para ela. Ele analisava cada traço fino do rosto claro dela. Os cabelos – bem mais curtos – caiam sobre seus ombros. O rosto mais corado e arredondado pouca coisa. Ela estava linda grávida.

- Você está feliz, Saori? – ele rompeu o silêncio.

A pergunta súbita e estranha de Seiya pegou Saori de surpresa e ela baixou o garfo no prato. Ela olhava para ele de boca entreaberta e sobrancelhas arqueadas. Sorriu largamente depois, voltando a comer ao passar o primeiro instante de surpresa.

- Sim, Seiya. Eu estou muito feliz. – a resposta foi totalmente convincente. – Por que me pergunta isso?

- Não sei. Eu queria poder te dar uma vida melhor, como você e Aiko merecem. – Seiya pronunciou essas palavras de cabeça baixa e voz melancólica.

- Seiya... – Saori tocou na mão dele, entrelaçando os dedos nos dele. – Não poderia ter vida melhor do que tenho.

- Mas... Você teve de abdicar de tantas coisas para ficar comigo e...

- Não diga mais nenhuma palavra, Seiya. – Saori pediu, colocando os dedos nos lábios dele. – Nós dois abdicamos de muitas coisas para ficarmos juntos. Não quero que pense sobre isso. Um dia as coisas vão melhorar, você vai ver.

- Tem certeza? – ele segurou a mão dela para beijar os dedos.

- Absoluta. – ela acenou com a cabeça para confirmar sua resposta. Pensou um pouco e suspeitou a razão da pergunta dele. – A reunião não foi satisfatória, não é mesmo?

- Eles não quiseram me dar à promoção. – Seiya estava arrasado e Saori percebeu isso pela maneira derrotada que ele falou. – Sinto muito, Saori. Não consegui.

- Oh, Seiya... – Saori não gostava de vê-lo daquela maneira e levantou-se, para abraçá-lo. – Não precisa se desculpar. Está tudo bem.

- É a terceira vez que isso acontece. Estou começando a desistir disso e arrumar outro emprego. – Seiya falou, beijando a testa de Saori e colocando uma mexa de cabelo liso dela atrás da orelha. – Posso trabalhar à noite. Com os dois empregos em pouco tempo conseguiremos alugar uma casa melhor.

- Não há necessidades disso. – Saori balançou a cabeça para os lados com veemência. – Não quero que trabalhe a noite também. Já passa o dia todo fora de casa.

- Mas... – Seiya tentou falar.

- Seiya, o que você ganha está o suficiente. Não estamos precisando de nada. Temos comida, dinheiro para pagar o aluguel, água e luz. Já temos tudo que precisamos para viver bem.

- Quero dar o melhor para Aiko, Saori. – Seiya falou, desanimado. – O que temos é pouco para nosso pequeno amor.

- O que podemos dar a ela é amor e carinho, e isso nunca faltou para ela, Seiya. – Saori falou sabiamente. – Isso é o mais importante.

Seiya ficou calado, ainda abraçado a Saori. Alisou a barriga dela e depois sorriu fracamente. Não parecia contente, mas entendeu o que Saori queria dizer.

- Não quero mais que fique pensando nisso, Seiya. – Saori fez cara de brava e beijou a testa dele, segurando as laterais de seu rosto.

- Está certo. Não vou mais pensar nisso.

- Vamos, me prometa que não vai ficar preocupado com isso.

- Eu prometo.

- Bom menino! – Saori o beijou e voltou a sentar em seu lugar, colocando mais comida no prato e atacando novamente.

Terminaram de comer e Saori fez cara de satisfeita, alisando a barriga. Levantou-se e levou a mão ao quadril, cansada de tanto que comeu. Foi para o quarto com Seiya e ficou sentada na cama, olhando o berço de Aiko enquanto Seiya tomava banho. Era um berço simples que ganharam de presente de Shunrey e Shiryu.

Saori contorceu o rosto ao sentir uma forte dor no ventre. Assustada, ela gritou pelo Seiya. Rangeu os dentes quando a dor aumentou e fechou com força a mão, até sentir as unhas machucarem a palma.

- Seiya... – a respiração dela arfou ao ver Seiya entrar no quarto ainda com o cabelo molhado e vestindo apenas calças. Lágrimas brotaram no canto dos olhos dela, e foi abrindo a mão aos poucos ao sentir a dor diminuir gradativamente. – Meu Deus...

- Saori! – Seiya pulou na cama para chegar mais rápido até o lugar que a mulher estava. – O que aconteceu, meu amor?

- Acho que... – Saori apoiou-se em Seiya, pois suas pernas fraquejaram. – Está na hora de Aiko... Nascer...

- Agora?! – Seiya gritou, deixando os olhos tão arregalados que pareceram estar esbugalhados. – Meu Deus! Meu Deus!

Saori deu uma risada, vendo Seiya correr pelo quarto para se vestir, procurando a chave do carro e a mala de roupas de Aiko e Saori. Aproveitando que no momento não estava sentindo dor, Saori foi para a sala, esperar Seiya.

Aflito, o rapaz chegou logo em seguida, com tudo pronto para levar Saori para o hospital. Saíram do apartamento e ele ficou ainda mais nervoso ao ver a placa na porta do elevador, avisando que estava quebrado. Seiya chutou algumas vezes a porta metálica, antes de passar o braço pela cintura de Saori e caminhar em direção as escadas.

No sexto andar, Saori começou a sentir contrações de novo e Seiya quase entrou em desespero. Passado o sofrimento da grávida, eles continuaram a descer. Chegaram ao carro e Seiya saiu em disparada em direção ao hospital que o médico de Saori atendia.

- Saori, você está bem? – Seiya quis saber, sem desviar os olhos da rua.

- Sim... – a voz tremida de dor dela não convenceu.

- Fique calma. – ele pediu, preocupado. – Estamos quase chegando ao hospital. Agüente só mais um pouquinho, por favor.

- C-certo... – ela gemeu ao sentir mais uma contração.

Seiya acelerou o carro, conseguindo fazer um percurso de quase quarenta minutos em apenas vinte. Estacionou o carro na porta central do lugar e entrou correndo no hospital. Minutos depois Saori o viu voltar afoito, trazendo consigo uma equipe médica com uma cadeira de rodas para levá-la para dentro.

- Como à senhora está? – perguntou um enfermeiro, ajudando Seiya a colocar a jovem na cadeira de rodas.

- Está doendo muito... – ela resmungou, apertando com força a lateral da cadeira.

- Qual o nome do médico? – ele voltou a perguntar, só que dessa vez para Seiya.

- Doutor Dohko Chen. – ele respondeu, sem tirar os olhos de Saori, andando as pressas ao lado dela em direção ao hospital.

Cruzaram o hospital até chegar ao elevador, para chegar até o setor de maternidade. No quinto andar, pararam e Dohko já a esperava, sorrindo como de costume. O ancião chinês cumprimentou Seiya e virou-se para Saori, que estava respirando um pouco aliviada depois de uma contração.

- Acho que Aiko está com um pouco de pressa em nascer. – o médico brincou com tranqüilidade, tomando a cadeira de rodas para empurrar. Saori deu um sorriso fraco. – Vamos ver sua dilatação, certo?

- Como quiser, doutor. – Saori estava mais calma depois de conversar com seu médico.

Andaram até uma sala. Depois de alguns exames o médico suspirou e olhou para Saori. Virou-se para as enfermeiras que estavam com ela e mandaram-nas ir arrumar a sala de cirurgia, para o parto.

- O que foi, doutor? – Seiya estava tenso desde que Saori começou a ter contrações. – Há algum problema com elas?

- Ah, não. Aiko está querendo nascer mesmo. – ele respondeu, colocando a mão no ombro do rapaz. – Saori está com dilatação quase pronta. Vamos levá-la para a sala de parto.

Saori deu um sorriso fraco e estremeceu. Dohko saiu da sala para preparar-se para o parto. Seiya aproximou-se de Saori e depositou um beijo na testa dela. A enfermeira chegou com uma vestimenta branca e Saori se despiu para colocá-la. Depois teve de colocar uma toca na cabeça.

- Fiquei calma, Saori. Vai dar tudo certo. – Seiya estava ao lado dela. – Ficarei o tempo todo com você.

- Obrigada, Seiya... – Saori estava extremamente nervosa e lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos, mas tentou disfarçar limpando-as rapidamente. – 'Tô com muito medo, Seiya. Muito mesmo.

- Não fique, minha querida. – ele abraçou Saori antes que ela sentasse novamente na cadeira de rodas. Ele virou-se para a mulher que estava na sala com eles e perguntou: – Enfermeira, posso entrar com ela?

- Sim, mas terá que colocar uma outra roupa por cima da sua.

- Certo.

- Vou buscar. Espere um segundo. – ela respondeu antes de sair da sala.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – Seiya sorriu. Ainda estava nervoso, mas sabia que Saori precisava dele, então tentou passar segurança para ela. – Estou com você.

- Obrigada por ficar comigo, Seiya. – Saori agradeceu com lágrimas nos olhos. Fez uma careta ao sentir que a contração começaria novamente. – Aiii...

- Tome, senhor. – a enfermeira falou ao entrar na sala, entregando a roupa para ele.

- Obrigado. – Seiya agradeceu antes de colocar a roupa branca por cima da sua, junto com uma máscara e a toca.

- A contração está com intervalos regulares e curtos, então podemos ir para sala de parto. – ela sorriu para Saori, depois de examiná-la e colocá-la de novo na cadeira de rodas, empurrando-a para outra sala.

Seiya deu a mão a Saori e foi ao seu lado até a outra sala. Tudo estava preparado e Saori foi colocada na mesa. Dohko chegou logo depois, pronto para o parto. Não demorou ao casal ouvir o choro da menina, que gritava a plenos pulmões. As lágrimas foram inevitáveis quando a menina, enrolada em uma pano, foi colocada no colo de Saori.

- Meu Deus... – Saori chorou, beijando o rosto dela. – Aiko... Meu bebê...

Seiya não conseguia falar nada, apenas chorava. Quando a menina foi tirada de Saori para ser banhada, a jovem relaxou na cama. Não sentiu mais dores depois de receber a anestesia, mas ficou cansada do esforço. Fechou os olhos e sentiu Seiya beijar os lábios dela, levemente.

- Saori, como você está? – a pergunta dele a fez abrir os olhos. Alisou o rosto suado e pálido dela, preocupado.

- Estou bem... – ela apenas balbuciou. – Cansada, apenas.

Seiya sorriu.

Os olhos de Saori ficaram pesados, muito pesados, até que os fechou, não conseguindo ouvir mais barulho algum, nem mesmo o choro de Aiko ou as palavras de carinho de Seiya. O sono foi mais forte e minutos depois estava dormindo, exausta de tudo o que se passou naquela noite agitada.

-o-o-o-

Assim que tornou a abrir os olhos, Saori viu o teto branco do quarto. A enfermeira acabara de entrar no dormitório com Aiko enrolada em uma manta rosa nos braços e colocou-a no berço ao lado da cama. Ao ver isso, a jovem Kido tentou sentar na cama, para ver a menina, mas enfermeira a impediu com um aceno de mão.

- Não se mexa. Eu vou subir a cama para você ver sua filha. – ela sorriu e apertou o botão para levantar a cabeceira da cama. – Prontinho. Vou para outros quartos, mas se precisar de alguma coisa, aperte este botão – ela apontou para o botão no criado-mudo. –, e virei para vê-la.

- Certo... – Saori sorriu. – Como faço para amamentá-la?

- Quando ela começar a chorar, você me chama e eu te ensino. – ela virou-se para sair do quarto.

- Só mais uma coisa: onde meu noivo está? – ela perguntou.

A enfermeira sorriu e apontou para o sofá no canto do quarto antes de sair e fechar a porta atrás de si. Saori olhou para ele e deu uma risadinha. Seiya estava dormindo do sofá, profundamente. Ele encontrava-se muito cansado, além da longa reunião que teve, ainda teve que passar a madrugada toda no hospital.

- Aiko... – Saori desviou os olhos do noivo e olhou para a filha. Ficou admirando-a por um longo tempo, analisando para descobrir com quem se parecia mais. As lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos abundantemente. – Minha filha...

Lembrou-se de seus pais ao tocar na pequena e delicada face do bebê. Lembrou-se também de tudo que sofreu para estar com Seiya e por estar grávida. Naquele momento percebeu que nada foi em vão, que tudo valera a pena. Ao ver sua linda menininha dormindo como um anjo, percebeu que passaria por tudo outra vez somente para tê-la.

- Saori... – Seiya acordou e levantou-se imediatamente ao ver Saori chorar. – Alguma coisa aconteceu?

- Estou feliz, Seiya. – ela falou e ele se aproximou para abraçá-la. – Obrigada por tudo. – murmurou entre lágrimas e sentindo os braços de Seiya circularem seu corpo. – Eu te amo tanto.

- Saori... – assim que Seiya foi beijar os lábios de Saori, Aiko atraiu o olhar dos dois com um chorinho agudo. – Ela deve estar com fome. São mais de duas da tarde e ela ainda não mamou.

Saori chamou a enfermeira e minutos depois ela estava no quarto, ensinando Saori a amamentar. Assim que Aiko começou a mamar e se acalmou, Saori pode ver a cor dos olhos dela. Eram escuros como os de Seiya e seus cabelos castanhos.

- Seiya, ela é muito parecida com você. – Saori olhou para o rapaz, enquanto passava o dedo na minúscula mão da menina.

- É mesmo. – Seiya sorriu orgulhoso. – Mas tem a pele clara como a sua e os lábios são semelhantes aos seus.

A porta do quarto se abriu e por ela passou Shunrey e Shiryu. Seiya havia ligado para ele naquela manhã e eles disseram que estariam no hospital depois do almoço. Aproximaram-se da cama e Shunrey beijou a face de Saori, quase chorando de emoção ao ver Aiko.

- Muito linda sua filha, Saori! – Shunrey estava animadíssima. – Aiko, você é muito fofa!

- Como você está, Saori? – Shiryu perguntou com um sorriso, com as mãos no bolso da calça. – Sabe quando vai ir para casa?

- Estou bem. Dormi bastante, mas estou com fome. – ela fez uma caretinha. – Ainda não, mas no máximo depois de amanhã eu vou.

Saori voltou os olhos para a filha e beijou levemente sua testa. A menininha adormeceu depois de mamar, segurando o dedo indicador com toda a mãozinha. Estava muito feliz com tudo que tinha acontecido em sua vida. Não foram momentos totalmente bons, mas cada um valia o momento de estar com Aiko nos braços e Seiya ao seu lado.

Não poderia estar mais feliz.

Queria que aquele momento de alegria durasse para sempre, mas somente Deus sabia o que ainda estava por vir em sua vida...

Sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha ao pensar no futuro. Era uma sensação ruim. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, de maneira que nenhum dos três visitantes viu. Ia aproveitar a alegria que sentia, junto com a filha e o noivo. Não pensaria no futuro... Pelo menos não naquele minuto.

-

-


	12. Capítulo 11

**_Notas da Autora –_**_ Olá, pessoal! o/_

_Eu nem ia publicar hoje, mas como prometi para minha amiga Bianca Potter que atualizaria logo, então aqui estou eu. :-D _

_Espero que gostem do capítulo e comentem, pois esse é o penúltimo capítulo – sim, penúltimo! o.o _

_Agradeço aos comentários que recebi de coração. Beijos especiais para todos. :-P _

_Ah, esqueci de agradecer a Dany que revisou o capítulo para mim – esse e outro. XD Beijos, querida. /o/ _

_Beijos,  
Lis _

* * *

-

-

**A Dor de Um Amor **

_By Palas Lis _

-

**Capítulo 11 **

-

**_"Seis meses depois" _**

O começo daquele dia prometia muita emoção para os três membros da família de Saori. No meio do pequeno apartamento estavam jogadas muitas caixas e objetos do apartamento. Algumas caixas já estavam lacradas para serem levadas, outras ainda estavam abertas ou vazias. Alguns móveis estavam desmontados e encostados na parede. Tudo estava uma bagunça.

Saori limpou a testa com a costa da mão, agachada ao chão do quarto para empacotar alguns brinquedos de Aiko. Pegou o pequeno mordedor dela, jogado entre bichinhos de pelúcia. Quando os dentinhos de Aiko começaram a nascer, ela usava o mordedor para aliviar dor que sentia.

Um sorriso formou-se imediatamente em seus lábios.

Como o tempo passou rápido desde que sua filha nascera. Aiko ia fazer sete meses. Estava linda, ainda com poucos cabelos castanhos lisos e os olhos brilhantes e escuros como os do pai. Era uma menina sorridente e esperta. Só chorava quando tinha fome ou queria dormir. Não gostava de chupeta, então trocou o objeto pelo dedo polegar.

Aiko estava começando a engatinhar e a tentar balbuciar algumas palavras, ainda sem sucesso. Saori adorava olhá-la tentar ficar em pé no sofá, caindo depois sentada no chão, fazendo biquinho por não conseguir manter-se em pé. Saori e Seiya não cansavam de olhar a menina enquanto brincava ou dormia.

Ela terminou de colocar as coisas na caixa e levantou-se. Olhou ao seu redor. Faltavam poucas coisas para serem arrumadas. _"Ainda bem que estamos quase terminando",_ Saori pensou com um sorriso satisfeito.

Recentemente Seiya conseguira sua tão sonhada promoção no trabalho. Conseqüentemente seu salário aumentou bastante e agora estavam de mudança para uma casa melhor e maior. Também haviam trocado o carro velho por um seminovo. Saori voltara a fazer a faculdade no mês seguinte do nascimento de Aiko. A vida deles melhorou de maneira considerável.

- Saori. – a voz delicada de Shunrey fez Saori olhar para a porta do apartamento. – Chegamos.

A chinesa estava com Aiko no colo, pois a levara para sua casa enquanto Saori arrumava as coisas da mudança e Seiya com Shiryu levava os pertences para a casa nova. A menina era tão agitada que se ficasse na casa acabaria se machucando na bagunça.

Aiko, ao ver Saori, agitou os bracinhos, estendendo o corpo para a direção da mãe.

- Olá, Shunrey – Saori aproximou-se da amiga e pegou a filha no colo, beijando várias vezes às bochechas coradas dela. – Mamãe estava com saudades de você, Aiko.

Ela apenas agitou os bracinhos em sinal de alegria.

- Muito obrigada por cuidar dela, Shunrey. – Saori agradeceu, sentando-se na única cadeira que havia no apartamento. – Não conseguiria arrumar as coisas com Aiko querendo brincar com tudo.

- Não precisa agradecer. – Shunrey fez um aceno de impaciência com a mão e um sorriso no rosto. – Você sabe que eu adoro ficar com Aiko!

Saori sorriu, não querendo demonstrar que ficou triste com o que a amiga falou. Shunrey descobriu há dois meses que não poderia ter filhos... Era muito difícil para ela, chegou a um começo de depressão, mas Shiryu estava sempre ao lado dela e propôs que adotassem uma criança.

Shina também deve ter passado por isso, pensou a noiva de Seiya. Saori não gostava de se lembrar da mulher. Depois que descobriu que ela era estéril nunca mais a viu. Nunca mais ouviu ninguém falar dela. Sumiu misteriosamente. Saori tinha pena dela, apenas de tudo o que ela lhe fizera.

Saori olhou para o bebê em seus braços e beijou-lhe a testa delicadamente, passando depois o dedo pelos fios castanhos de seu cabelo. Aiko esfregou os olhinhos e fez cara de choro. Saori riu, sabendo que a pequena menina estava ficando sonolenta.

- Mamãe já vai colocar Aiko para dormir. Daqui a pouco já estaremos na nossa casa nova e você vai poder descansar, querida. – Saori conversou com a menina, carinhosamente.

A porta da frente do apartamento fez as três mulheres olharem para ela quando foi aberta. Aiko, que estava quase dormindo, despertou ao ver o pai entrar na casa. Saori riu, achando graça quando Seiya a pegou no colo para fazer _"aviãozinho"_ com ela. Aiko adorava o papai.

- Cadê a menininha do papai? – ele brincou com a menina, que dava gargalhadas gostosas. – Aiko, minha filha, você está ficando pesada.

Saori riu, levantando-se e Seiya sentou para colocar Aiko em seu colo, depois beijar os lábios da noiva.

- Querido, já terminei aqui. – Saori falou, ajeitando a roupa de Aiko e a menina brincava com os dedos do pai, levando-os até a boca para testar os dentinhos. – Como estão as coisas por lá?

- Shiryu e eu já arrumamos tudo. Só falta o que está aqui. – Seiya sorriu, brincando com Aiko. Ele recostou-se na cadeira, preguiçosamente. – Como uma mudança cansa. Estou morto de cansaço.

- É melhor então vocês levarem o resto, para terminarmos mais rápido, querido. – Saori pegou a filha no colo e a viu levar o polegar à boca. – Quero preparar o jantar na casa nova. E Aiko já está ficando com sono.

- Certo, certo. – Seiya sorriu e a beijou de novo. Também beijou Aiko antes de pegar mais caixas e sair com Shiryu.

As últimas coisas foram levadas de uma viagem só por Seiya e Shiryu. Quando não havia mais nada para levar, Shunrey desceu com Aiko para o carro dela, enquanto Saori ficou no apartamento para fechá-lo.

No meio da sala vazia, Saori olhou para o lugar. Ela rodou parada, para olhar todo o lugar.

Quanta coisa acontecera ali. Quantos momentos agradáveis e desagradáveis. Fora ali que seu relacionamento com Seiya começara. Ali que ficavam sempre juntos. Ao lado de Seiya, todos os momentos naquele apartamento foram felizes, inclusive os momentos que eram difíceis.

Saori deu um sorriso triste.

Depois que se mudasse daquela casa, possivelmente nunca mais falaria com os pais. Seu passado morreria com o fechamento daquele apartamento. Porém, não se arrependera de nada, em nenhum instante se quer. Ainda pensava neles e sentia saudades – e sabia que sempre pensaria e sempre sentiria saudades –, mas depois do nascimento da filha, teve a convicção que sua escolha fora a certa.

Andou lentamente pelos outros cômodos da casa, olhando-os longamente. Aproximou-se da janela do quarto e olhou para baixo. Sorriu ao ver Shunrey brincando com Aiko no colo. Saori soltou os cabelos para tornar prendê-los e jogou a franja para trás, apenas para fazê-la cair novamente na testa.

Num sinal de despedida, ela saiu lentamente da casa, fechando as janelas e as portas, limpando uma pequena lágrima que se formou no canto dos olhos. Saiu do apartamento e trancou a porta, colocando a chave no bolso para entregar para o dono.

Encarou a porta fechada por alguns minutos antes de dar as costas a ela e entrar no elevador. Saori sorriu e apertou o botão do térreo, pronta para começar uma nova vida com sua filha e noivo.

**_-o-o-o-O-o-o-o- _**

**_"Quase um mês depois" _**

Os olhos de Saori brilharam de alegria.

Naquela tarde de sexta-feira o pôr-do-sol era esplendido. Brisa fresca, lindas cores no céu, tudo perfeito. Aquele era seu grande dia. O dia que se tornaria à senhora Ogawara. Como sonhou com aquele dia e finalmente ele estava acontecendo, então não tinha como não estar feliz.

- É hoje. – Saori sussurrou. Ela sorria sem parar. – Ai, ai...

Estavam no jardim de sua nova casa. Um pequeno pedestal ornado com flores ficava no fim do tapete vermelho, que dividia as cadeiras que estavam postas para o convidados. Poucas eram as pessoas na festa, já que a maioria não era a favor da união de Saori e Seiya.

Saori ajeitou o vestido longo cor pérola que usava, em modelo tomara-que-caia. Os cabelos estavam presos num coque, enfeitados com uma tirara dourada com brilhantes, assim como a gargantilha. Nas mãos estava um pequeno buquê de flores amarelas e brancas.

- Saori – Shunrey chegou perto dela com Aiko no colo. –, podemos ir?

Saori sorriu ao olhar a menina com um vestido branco e uma pequena presilha nos poucos cabelos, toda produzida para o casamento dos pais. Shunrey e Shiryu entrariam com Aiko, já que a pequena que levaria as alianças do casal.

- Como minha filha está linda. – Saori beijou a menina que riu em contentamento. Olhou para Shunrey e Shiryu, ambos muito arrumados, e sorriu. – Sim. Podemos ir.

Eles entraram primeiro no âmbito da cerimônia civil que seria celebrada. Os convidados se coloram em pé de imediato, atentos para a entrada da noiva. Assim que chegaram no altar, Saori apareceu, andando com a marcha nupcial tocando ao fundo.

Ela olhou Seiya e sorriu apaixonada. Ele estava lindo de _smoking_ e pareceu ficar encantando ao vê-la. Logo Saori chegou perto de Seiya e ele estendeu a mão para ela que aceitou sem hesitar. Ambos se viraram para o Juiz de Casamento que estava ali para selar a união deles.

O Juiz começou a falar, mas na hora dos votos, Saori e Seiya decidiram falar.

Ele começou, olhando-a ternamente nos olhos:

- Desde o primeiro momento que a vi, encantei-me com você. O tempo foi passando e o sentimento aumentando, até eu ter a certeza que era amor. Agradeço muito por você estar ao meu lado e por ter me dado uma linda filha. Vou te amar eternamente, Saori. Prometo estar ao seu lado em todos os momentos, até meu último minuto de vida.

Os olhos verdes de Saori se encheram de lágrimas. Ela limpou o canto dos olhos com o dedo indicador e respirou fundo para começar seus votos:

- Passamos por muitos momentos difíceis, mas o que sempre me deu forças foi saber que você estava ao meu lado. Sempre te amei, desde o primeiro momento. Nunca achei que seria tão feliz como sou com você e Aiko. Eu te amo, Seiya; sempre te amei e sempre irei te amar. Meu amor sempre será seu, Seiya. Eu prometo.

Eles sorriram. Shunrey se aproximou com Aiko, que segurava uma caixinha com as duas alianças. O casal pegou as alianças e Shunrey voltou para seu lugar, ao lado de Shiryu.

O Juiz esperou um pouco e tornou a falar:

- Saori Kido, aceita Seiya Ogawara como seu esposo, até o fim de sua vida?

- Sim.

Ela sorria ao colocar a aliança no dedo anelar da mão esquerda dele.

- Seiya Ogawara, aceita Saori Kido como sua esposa, até o fim de sua vida?

- Sim.

Seiya colocou o anel do dedo de Saori.

- Com os poderes a mim investidos, eu os declaro marido e mulher. – o Juiz sorriu ao dizer a última frase da celebração. – Pode beijar a noiva.

Saori e Seiya não esperaram uma segunda ordem, beijaram-se apaixonadamente, sob o aplausos dos convidados. Ela pegou Aiko no colo e caminharam pelo tapete vermelho, muito felizes com o casamento sendo realizado.

Minutos depois todos – os convidados e os recém-casados com Aiko – estavam na grande mesa no jardim, preparada com o jantar para comemorar o enlace. Saori colocou Aiko no cadeirão de bebê e Shunrey se ofereceu para dar comida a ela.

- Seiya, eu estou muito feliz! – Saori pulou nos braços dele, que estava sentado na cadeira ao lado da sua. – Muito obrigada por tudo, querido.

- Eu que tenho que agradecer, Saori. – ele sorriu e beijou-a diversas vezes. – Também estou muito feliz.

A festa transcorreu normalmente. Muita alegria, dança e comida. Apesar de não ter mais que 20 pessoas, todos que estavam no casamento gostavam realmente de Saori e Seiya.

No momento de cortar o bolo, Saori e Seiya estavam lado a lado, preparados. Subitamente Seiya largou a faca e ficou olhando para direção dos convidados. Algo lhe chamara atenção de tal maneira que seus olhos brilharam.

- O que foi, Seiya? – Saori se preocupou ao vê-lo quase hipnotizado. Ele não respondeu e ela tocou-lhe no ombro. – Meu amor?

- É a minha... – ele ficou até sem palavras. – Minha... Irmã...

- O quê?! – Saori exclamou, assombrada. Os olhos verdes se voltaram para direção dos convidados, procurando pela irmã do marido. – Sua irmã está aqui?

- Sim.

Saori ficou extremamente surpresa.

- Vamos lá. – Seiya segurou Saori pela mão e caminharam até onde estava uma mulher morena e muito bonita. Seiya não falou nada, apenas abraçou a irmã quando ela sorriu. – Não consigo acreditar que você está aqui, Seika.

- Meu irmão... – ela falou, abraçada ao mais novo; os olhos castanhos escorrendo lágrimas. – Há quanto tempo não o vejo.

- Eu não esperava vê-la aqui, ainda mais hoje. - Seiya falou, segurando-se para não chorar de emoção. – Quando chegou da América?

- Há um mês. – Seika falou.

Saori apenas ficava olhando para os dois, feliz pelo marido. Ele não falara nada, assim como ela, mas ambos queriam muito que os seus familiares estivessem na reunião para festejar com eles.

- Peço desculpas por não ter vindo falar com você antes, mas nossos pais não quiseram me dar seu endereço. Demorou um pouco até eu conseguir achar. – a morena de cabelos curtos deu um sorriso triste. – Eles me contaram tudo o que aconteceu... – Seika falou com pesar na voz. – Sinto tanto por ter de passar por tudo isso, Seiya.

- Não se preocupe. – ele sorriu francamente para a irmã mais velha. – Estou muito bem agora.

- Ah, preciso te apresentar uma pessoa. – Seika puxou o moreno alto que estava ao seu lado e abraçou-o pela cintura. – Esse é meu marido, Aioros Mizue.

- Marido? – Seiya ficou surpreso e estendeu a mão para o homem, educadamente. – Você vai para a América com 16 anos e volta casada?

Seika deu uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Seiya. – Aioros sorriu para o cunhado. – Seika fala muito de você.

- Também preciso te apresentar duas pessoas. – Seiya segurou Saori pela cintura e beijou seu rosto. – Esse é minha esposa, Saori Ogawara.

Saori fez um aceno tímido com a cabeça, mas Seika a puxou para um abraço carinhoso. Os lábios da mulher de Seiya formaram um _"o"_ perfeito com a surpresa que teve do ato dela. Logo ela estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, tamanha a felicidade de saber que pelo menos a irmã de Seiya estava a favor de seu relacionamento com ele.

- Obrigada por vir, Seika. – Saori agradeceu com sinceridade, limpando os olhos para não chorar. – Muito obrigada mesmo. Fico muito feliz que esteja aqui conosco.

- Que isso. Eu tinha que vir ao casamento de meu irmão mais novo.

- Saori, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Shunrey aproximou-se deles com Aiko no colo. Olhou para o casal e perguntou: – Quem são eles?

- Shunrey, essa é a irmã de Seiya! – Saori estava muito animada.

Shunrey também ficou muito surpresa.

- Ainda tenho que te apresentar outra mulher muito importante para mim... – Seiya sorriu e pegou filha no colo. – Seika, essa aqui é minha filha, Aiko.

- Ai, meu Deus! – Seika levou as mãos nos lábios para esconder a surpresa. – Eu não... Acredito! – ela olhou abobalhada para a sobrinha e a pegou no colo. Aiko não reclamou e pareceu gostar da tia. – Que menina linda! Meu Deus, Seiya, ela é sua cara!

Seiya olhou orgulhoso para Saori e depois para Seika que brincava abobalhada com Aiko. Esse era o melhor presente de casamento que eles poderiam ter: a presença de Seika e do marido. A noite não poderia ser mais perfeita.

Terminada a festa, horas depois, Seika e Aioros foram embora depois de todos os convidados, assim como Shunrey e Shiryu.

Saori estava no quarto de Aiko, ninando a menina que acabara de adormecer em seus braços, com o dedo polegar na boca. Ela se levantou e colocou a filha no berço, cuidadosamente para não acordá-la. Seiya aproximou-se de Saori e ficou junto com ela olhando Aiko dormir.

- Nosso pequeno amor... – Seiya falou, olhando a menina e abraçando Saori por trás, beijando seu pescoço. – Ela é linda como a mãe.

- Obrigada. – Saori agradeceu e virou-se para abraçá-lo. – Acho que agora podemos aproveitar nossa noite...

- Hum... – Seiya sorriu de maneira travessa e a pegou no colo para levá-la ao quarto. Saori sorriu e contornou o pescoço dele com os braços. Ele a deitou na cama e arrancou a parte de cima da roupa com agilidade, deitando-se depois com ela.

- Nossa primeira noite de casados... – Saori mordeu o canto da boca e corou.

**_-o-o-o- _**

Saori acordou cedo no outro dia. Olhou para o marido dormindo tranqüilamente ao seu lado e teve vontade de abraçá-lo fortemente, só não o fez para não acordá-lo. Beijou a testa dele algumas vezes, carinhosamente. Ela tirou lentamente o braço dele de sobre sua cintura e levantou-se depois.

Ela pegou a camisa branca que ele usava no casamento jogada no chão ao lado da cama e a vestiu. Saori ao sentir o delicioso perfume do marido sorriu e aproximou-se dele para beijar seu rosto. Descalça, ela caminhou até o quarto da filha e puxou mais o cobertor para cima do corpo da menina.

Saori debruçou-se sobre o berço e beijou a filha, passando os dedos no rostinho dela cuidadosamente, não querendo acordá-la. Não se cansava de olhá-la dormir, chupando o dedo polegar como se fosse uma chupeta.

Foi para a cozinha para preparar o café da manhã de Seiya. Arrumou a mesa e colocou suco e pão para o desjejum. Sentia-se tão feliz com sua vida naquele momento. Estava tudo tão perfeito. Ela sentou-se para esperar até que ele acordasse, quando telefone tocou.

Saori olhou no relógio analógico na parede da cozinha e franziu o cenho. Não eram nem 7 da manhã. Um horário pouco comum para receber uma ligação.

- Quem será uma hora dessas? – ela deu um pulo da cadeira e correu para a sala para atender ao telefone antes que acordasse o marido e a filha. Jogou-se sentada no sofá e pegou o telefone. – Saori Ogawara falando. – ela sorriu traquinas ao falar seu nome. O sorriso dela quase sumiu ao ouvir o telefone mudo e um rosnado do outro lado da linha. – Quem é?

- _Maldita seja você, Kido! _

O sangue de Saori pareceu gelar nas veias ao reconhecer aquela voz feminina.

- S-Shina... – Saori balbuciou nervosamente; o lábio trêmulo ao pronunciar o nome da ex-namorada de Seiya.

- _Agora você é a mulher dele, não é?_ – Shina rangeu os dentes e Saori escutou um barulho que lembrava muito um soco sendo dado em uma madeira. – _Tem uma linda filhinha. Ela é muito parecida com o pai... _

- Shina, eu... – Saori tentou falar, não conseguindo evitar o tremor do corpo. – O que você quer comigo?

- _Um marido perfeito. Uma filha perfeita. Uma família perfeita!_ – Shina se descontrolou e começou a berrar ao telefone. – _Uma vida perfeita que era para ser minha e você roubou! _

Saori não conseguia falar, apenas tremia.

- _Você vai me pagar, sua maldita! _– Shina gritava e chorava do outro lado da linha, desesperada. – _Você acabou com minha vida, sua garçonete desprezível! _

- Eu...

- _Você é uma podre desgraçada que arruinou a minha vida e a do Seiya!_ – Shina continuou entre soluços e palavrões. – _Vou acabar com você, vou acabar com você! Você vai me pagar e vai pagar bem caro... Vai pagar com a vida... _

A última frase de Shina não passou de um sussurro numa mistura de frustração e ódio, seguido de uma risada maligna. O aparelho telefônico ficou mudo e depois o som característico de linha ocupado foi ouvido. Saori deixou o fone cair no chão e puxou as pernas para o sofá, tremendo de medo.

- Bom dia, meu amor. – Seiya falou na porta do quarto, vestido apenas com calça.

- Bom dia, meu amor. – ela se levantou e abraçou-o fortemente, tentando disfarçar o medo que sentia. À vontade de chorar de apossou dela e sua voz saiu embargada ao falar. – Dormiu bem?

- Sim, querida, muito bem. – ele respondeu.

- Que bom... – o olhar dela estava vago, meio perdido, e ele notou.

- Quem era no telefone? – ele perguntou e piscou ao senti-la tremer, tocando no queixo dela para fazê-la olhá-lo. – Aconteceu alguma coisa, Saori?

- Era... Era... Engano. – Saori falou com um sorriso forçado, dominando totalmente o choro. – Estou com fome! Vamos comer. Já preparei nosso café da manhã, querido.

Ela o segurou pela mão e arrastou-o pela casa, até a cozinha. Eles sentaram-se e começaram a comer. Saori mal tocara na comida, ainda meio atônita com a súbita ligação de Shina. Era como um fantasma que voltara para assombrar sua vida. Estava com medo e preocupada com a filha e com o marido. Conhecia Shina e sabia que ela era capaz de qualquer coisa.

- Tem certeza que está tudo bem, querida? – Seiya tornou a perguntar, segurando a mão da mulher e beijando. – Está tremendo.

- Eu estou bem. – ela começou a comer, mesmo não sentindo vontade. – É só fome.

Saori tentou relaxar. Não queria que Seiya soubesse o que aconteceu. Não queria preocupá-lo. Ela não deixou que ele percebesse, mas estava profundamente triste. Quando a situação deles melhora e tudo está na mais perfeita ordem Shina aparece para atrapalhar tudo.

Ela respirou fundo e levou o copo de suco a boca, ignorando o mal pressentimento que sentiu. _"Nada de ruim vai acontecer com minha família...",_ Saori tentou afastar o aperto no coração que sentia naquele momento. _"Nada..."._

-

-


	13. Capítulo 12

-

-

**A Dor de Um Amor **

_By Palas Lis _

-

**Capítulo 12 **

-

**_"Um mês e alguns dias depois" _**

Saori estava na sala de sua nova casa, brincando animadamente com Aiko. A menina começara a dar seus primeiros passinhos e a mãe ficava sentada no chão, recostada ao sofá, olhando-a andar apoiando na parede até ela. Estava muito orgulhosa de sua filha começar a andar tão novinha.

A jovem ficou olhando quando a pequena criança soltou as mãozinhas da parede e começou a andar, com passos incertos e lentos pelo chão de madeira do cômodo. Saori abriu os braços no momento que a menina estava a poucos passos dela e Aiko fez o mesmo, para abraçar a mãe.

- Parabéns, Aiko! – Saori abraçou e beijou a menina, fazendo cócegas em sua barriquinha, rindo ao ouvir as gostosas gargalhas dela. – O bebê da mamãe já sabe andar. É muito _fofaaaa_!!!

Saori olhou no relógio e levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver a hora. Seiya avisara que chegaria um pouco mais tarde naquela noite, então não estava preocupada por ser tarde e ele ainda não haver chegado em casa. Aproveitou aquele tempo para ficar brincando com a filha.

Ela pegou Aiko no colo e foi para a cozinha, para esquentar o chá para a filha tomar e ir dormir assim que o pai chegasse. Aiko só dormia quando Seiya chegava do trabalho, mesmo que fosse muito tarde. Saori colocou a menina no cadeirão e ela resmungou em protesto. Depois que começou a engatinhar, só queria ficar no chão.

- Fiquei aí só um pouquinho, querida. – Saori pediu docemente, batendo a ponta do dedo no nariz dela. – Mamãe só vai arrumar seu chá, certo?

A menina bateu as mãozinhas na mesinha da cadeira, brincando. Quando ela tentou falar uma palavra, Saori parou o que fazia para ouvir. Aiko tentou algumas vezes, fazendo barulhos distorcidos, mas nada de palavras. Saori riu e beijou a menina antes de voltar para o fogão.

Assim que o chá esquentou e Saori colocou na mamadeira, a jovem pegou a filha e a levou de volta para sala. Aiko deitou no colo da mãe e em minutos havia tomado todo o líquido escuro da mamadeira.

Saori sentou-se novamente no chão com Aiko e a menina ficou brincando com alguns brinquedos que o pai dera a ela há alguns dias. Ela puxou as pernas e abraçou-as, encostando o queixo nos joelhos, sem tirar os olhos da menina.

Depois do inesperado telefonema de Shina, Saori ficara com medo de tudo. Toda manhã quando tinha que deixar Aiko na pré-escola para ir a faculdade ficava com medo. Quando Seiya a deixava no _campus_ e ia trabalhar, ficava com medo. Ela tentava levar a vida como antes, mas não conseguia. Tinha medo de perdê-los.

O telefone tocou e Saori deu um sobressalto no chão, esticando-se para alcançar o aparelho na mesinha ao lado do sofá. Toda vez que o telefone tocava ela sentia receio, por temer ser Shina para ameaçá-la novamente. Chegou a cogitar a idéia de tirar a linha telefônica da casa, mas Seiya desconfiaria e Saori não queria isso.

O corpo relaxou no chão ao ver que no telefone era Seiya, avisando que logo chegaria em casa. Colocou o gancho na base do telefone e voltou os olhos para Aiko com um sorriso.

- Papai já está vindo, querida! – Saori avisou, ouvindo a menina rir. – Está com saudade do papai?

- _Papapapa... _– a menina repetiu, andando até a mãe, batendo palminha e sorrindo. – Papai...

- Ai, meu Deus! – Saori pegou a menina e sentou-a em seu colo, muito alegre ao ouvir a menina dizer sua primeira palavra corretamente. – Aiko, fale de novo. Fale, querida!

- _Papaiiii... _– ela falou, levantando os bracinhos em alegria. – Pa... Papai...

- Oh, Aiko! – Saori abraçou a menina e sentiu os olhos rasos de lágrimas de tão emocionada que ficou. – Seiya ficará tão feliz quando souber que a sua primeira palavra foi papai!

Saori ficou calada ao sentir um cheiro estranho; estranho, mas não _desconhecido. _A senhora Ogawara levantou e pegou a filha no colo, olhando pelas janelas da casa, preocupada. Ouviu passos vindos dos quartos e tentou correr pela porta da sala, na intenção de sair da casa o mais rápido possível.

- Não, Kido. Fique parada.

Saori queria correr, mas suas pernas travaram ao ouvir a voz da mulher a suas costas. Virou-se lentamente e viu Shina com um galão branco em mãos, derrubando o líquido dele pela casa, enquanto andava por ela. O cheiro logo ficou mais forte e Saori conseguiu se mover alguns passos.

- Não tente fugir, Kido. Eu mato você antes disso. – Shina falou, balançando o dedo indicador para os lados. O olhar dela era de puro ódio, nada mais. – Fiquei parada no lugar que está.

- O que você vai fazer, Shina? – Saori perguntou, abraçando Aiko fortemente.

- Eu avisei que acabaria com você, Kido. – Shina fez Saori estremecer com essas palavras ríspidas. – Vou tomar tudo que me roubou. Tudo será meu de volta.

- Shina, você sabe que eu não...

- Cale a boca! – Shina gritou, alterada, fazendo Saori recuar um passo. Olhou a menina nos braços de Saori e suspirou. – Como minha filha é linda.

- Ela é _minha _filha! – Saori não acreditava no que ouvia.

- Mas logo será minha... – Shina riu jogando o cabelo para trás do ombro, numa pose de extrema soberba. – Em poucos minutos sua casa vai pegar fogo, você vai morrer aqui... Seiya e Aiko ficarão sozinhos, então eu aparecerei e consolarei os dois. – a risada de Shina assustou ainda mais Saori. – Terei de volta meu marido e filha que você roubou!

- Shina, você só pode estar louca! – Saori disse, quase chorando. – É isso! Você enlouqueceu!

- Vamos, dê à menina. Não quero que minha filha se machuque. – Shina diminuiu a distância entre elas e tentou tirar Aiko dos braços de Saori. – Agora ela terá a mãe que merece, e não uma podre coitada como você.

- Não! – Saori gritou, virando-se de costas para Shina não tocar na menina. – Ela é minha filha!

- Sua maldita! – Shina rosnou e derramou o resto da gasolina no sofá e no tapete da sala. O cheiro estava muito forte e Aiko começou a tossir, deixando Saori ainda mais preocupada.

- Shina, não faça isso... Por favor... – Saori pediu, vendo a mulher tirar um isqueiro do bolso e sorrir. – Você precisa superar e...

- Eu já disse para calar sua maldita boca, Kido! – Shina tornou a berrar.

Saori se afastou com Aiko e tentou correr, mas nesse momento Shina jogou o isqueiro aceso no sofá. Imediatamente o fogo tomou conta dele, espalhando-se pelo tapete e brinquedos de Aiko. O fogo começou a seguir o caminho da gasolina até chegar aos quartos, incendiando tudo.

- Meu Deus! – Saori olhou a fumaça se espalhar pela casa e tentou correr para a cozinha, já que a porta principal da casa estava envolta em chamas. – Preciso sair daqui com Aiko...

- Eu quero a menina! – Shina correu e segurou Aiko, tentando tirá-la dos braços de Saori. – Eu quero minha filha!

Elas brigaram e acabaram caindo no chão. Saori conseguiu proteger Aiko e ela não se machucou, mas não teve tempo de pegar a menina de novo, e a pequena ficou sentada no chão, chorando em desespero, suando com o calor que estava na casa. Saori tentou pegá-la, mas Shina a segurou pelo cabelo e a puxou com violência.

- Aiko! – Saori debateu-se com Shina, para tentar chegar até a filha.

- Se ela morrer, a culpa será sua, Kido! – Shina gritou, subindo sobre Saori e tacando sua cabeça contra o chão algumas vezes. – Eu não quero que ela se machuque, mas você está atrapalhando meus planos!

- Aiko... – Saori ficou zonza e a vista escureceu. Tentou se levantar para chegar até a filha, mas não conseguia. – Meu bebê...

- Morra, Kido. – Shina riu e caminhou pelo pouco espaço que o fogo ainda não atingira da casa para chegar a Aiko. – Vem com a mamãe, pequena Aiko... Vou cuidar de você com o papai... Seremos uma família muito feliz, você terá tudo que quiser...

Ela não teve tempo de pegar a menina, pois o quadro que estava na parede caiu, deixando Aiko encurralada em meio ao fogo. Shina e Saori arregalaram os olhos com a cena. A esposa de Seiya se levantou e andou cambaleando até a filha, mas antes que a alcançasse, caiu novamente.

Saori começou a chorar, temendo pela filha. Shina se irritou ainda mais e começou a bater na mãe de Aiko, gritando palavrões e insultos. Saori apenas olhava para a filha. Só queria tirá-la dali antes que algo ruim acontecesse...

- Saori!

Saori olhou na direção que ouviu o marido gritar, em direção à porta da cozinha, sendo largada no chão como um trapo velho por Shina. Seiya arrombou a porta e entrou na casa, arregalando os olhos ao ver o estado da casa. Viu Saori no chão e foi até ela, ajudando-a a levantar-se.

- Aiko... Salve Aiko... – ela murmurou, apontando para o lugar que a menina estava.

Seiya voltou os olhos para a filha chorando e correu até ela, não ligando para as chamas em suas pernas. Tirou o paletó que vestia e enrolou na pequena, foi correr para perto de Saori para saírem da casa, mas a estante da sala que estava pegando fogo tombou e caiu sobre eles.

Naquele momento, ao ver Seiya e Aiko em baixo da estante queimada, Saori sentiu o coração parar de bater e a respiração ofegou. Andou até eles e tentou inutilmente levantar a estante pesada, chorando em desespero quando não conseguiu, não se importando para as mãos sendo queimadas.

- Saori... – Seiya conseguiu levantar com as costas a estante e estendeu um pouco do corpo para entregar Aiko a mãe. Ele murmurou, cuspindo um pouco de sangue ao falar, pois batera a boca ao cair: – Leve-a daqui, Saori...

- Aiko... – Saori pegou a menina e olhou para ela, que ainda chorava, mas não estava ferida. Voltou os olhos verdes para Seiya e agachou ao lado dele, aflita. – Meu amor, e você?

- Eu quero que você tire Aiko daqui... – ele parou de falar ao sentir as pernas arderem com o fogo e gemeu de dor. – Saia daqui e salve Aiko... Por favor, Saori. Não quero que vocês se machuquem.

- Seiya, eu... – Saori tocou no rosto dele e começou a chorar desesperadamente. – Isso não pode estar acontecendo... Eu não quero perdê-lo...

- Saori, eu sempre te amei... Cuide de nossa filha... – ele falou, as lágrimas escorrendo nas laterais do rosto. – Saori...

- Eu também te amo... – Aiko começou a chorar ainda mais, pelo calor intenso que estava no lugar e Saori não sabia o que fazer.

- Adeus, Saori... Adeus, meu pequeno amor... Aiko... – Seiya balbuciou, antes de perder os sentidos e sua cabeça pender no chão.

– Seiya, não me deixe, por favor! Não me deixe... Não... – a jovem senhora chorou amargamente, vendo o homem que amava morrer a sua frente. – Seiya...

Shina, que observava a cena, correu até Seiya e tentou tirar a estante de cima dele, gritando. Saori queria ficar ali, morrer com Seiya, mas não poderia deixar Aiko, então correu para fora, onde muitas pessoas se reuniram para olhar a casa. O carro de bombeiro chegou logo em seguida.

Saori ficou olhando a casa pegar fogo e caiu de joelhos no chão quando o fogo tomou conta da casa toda. Os bombeiros tentavam apagar, mas Saori sabia que Seiya já estava morto. Os soluços escapavam de seus lábios sem que conseguisse evitar. Deus, o marido morrera na sua frente não pode fazer _nada_!

Sem nem saber mais o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, ela apenas abraçava Aiko, chorando. A equipe médica encaminhou Saori e Aiko para a ambulância, para saber se estavam bem. Aiko não tinha nenhum ferimento ou queimadura, por milagre. Saori estava com muitos machucados das pancadas de Shina e as mãos estavam com queimaduras superficiais.

- Papai... – Aiko parou de chorar e ficou quieta no colo da mãe, apesar de ter uma expressão assustada e abraçar a mãe para espantar o medo. – Papai...

Saori chorou ainda mais, abraçando a filha. Perdera o único homem que amava. Sua única família. À vontade de cometer suicídio se apoderou dela, mas ao ver Aiko, indefesa e frágil em seus braços, lembrou-se que Seiya pediu para cuidar da menina... Então era isso que faria... Cuidaria o pequeno pedaço de Seiya em seus braços.

Depois da morte de Seiya, Saori teve de voltar a trabalhar na lanchonete, mas continuou a fazer a faculdade. Seika e Shunrey sempre ajudaram-na com Aiko no que fosse preciso. Os anos seguintes foram muito difíceis para Saori, mas ela conseguiu terminar o curso superior. Conseguiu obter sua própria empresa e morava em uma casa em um bairro nobre de Tóquio.

Nunca mais viu os pais de Seiya. Eles culparam Saori e Aiko pela morte do filho. Os pais de Saori também nunca mais quiseram falar com a filha, mesmo sabendo que agora ela estava viúva e com uma filha pequena.

Agora sua única família era Aiko...

_**-o-o-o- **_

Saori terminou de contar a história com lágrimas nos olhos. Manteve aquela história oculta de Aiko até aquele momento. Nunca falara do pai para ela, nunca tocara no nome de Seiya. Doía demais se lembrar da cena dele morrendo no meio do fogo, mas Aiko precisava saber que teve um pai, que a amara muito.

O carro de Saori estava estacionado na frente do colégio de Aiko há uns 20 minutos. As mãos da viúva permaneciam no volante, pressionando-o com tamanha força que suas juntas ficaram esbranquiçadas. Respirou fundo e baixou os olhos, tristemente; lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto levemente corado.

- Isso foi tudo o que aconteceu, Aiko... – Saori falou lentamente e olhou para a menina. Preocupou-se quando a viu tremer e manter as mãos fechadas sobre o colo. – Aiko, eu sinto muito.

- Mamãe! – a menina tirou o cinto de segurança e pulou para o colo de Saori, abraçando o pescoço da mãe com força. – Oh, mamãe...

- Meu bebê... – Saori retribuiu o abraço, acariciando a cabeça da filha, protetoramente. A menina chorava de maneira descompassada e Saori apenas a abraçava para tentar acalmá-la. – Seiya te amava muito, Aiko. Fique feliz por isso. Ele foi um ótimo marido e um excelente pai.

- Eu sei, mamãe. Eu sei. – Aiko falou, afastando o rosto do pescoço de Saori e olhando para ela. Hesitou por um momento, mas acabou perguntando: – Você se arrependeu, mamãe?

- Arrepender? – Saori piscou.

- Você se arrependeu de ter ficado com papai? – a voz infantil dela saiu embargada.

- Não, Aiko. – Saori falou com emoção na voz, deixando as lágrimas guardadas até então rolarem pelo rosto delicado. – Eu prefiro ter passado com seu pai alguns momentos do que viver o resto da vida sem saber como é estar com ele...

- Mamãe... – Aiko voltou a chorar.

- Sempre amarei seu pai, sempre. – ela falou, afastando o rosto da filha para limpar suas lágrimas. – Nunca esqueceria de tudo que ele fez por mim. Nunca.

Aiko deu um pequeno sorriso para a mãe e voltou a abraçá-la, procurando refúgio em seus braços.

Saori sorriu também, lembrando-se de Seiya Ogawara, o homem que tanto a amara. O homem que abandonou tudo – família, dinheiro, faculdade, amigos e sonhos – para ficar ao lado da mulher que amava. Nunca esqueceria dele e de seu sorriso espontâneo. De seu jeito protetor e amigo. Não tinha como se esquecer dele.

- Mamãe, posso te pedir uma coisa...

- Claro, querida. – Saori sorriu e a menina sussurrou algumas palavras em seu ouvido. Ela acenou com a cabeça, concordando com o pedido da menina e Aiko voltou para o banco de passageiro, colocando o sinto de segurança. – Como quiser, Aiko.

**_-o-o-o- _**

Minutos depois as duas estavam frente a imensos portões abertos. Aiko e Saori passaram por ele e caminharam lentamente pelo lugar. Segurando na mão da mãe, Aiko olhava para as muitas lápides no chão, um pouco receosa com o lugar. Na outra mão, a pequena segurava uma linda rosa vermelha que comprara antes de chegar ali.

Saori parou frente a uma lápide muito bonita, com uma linda foto de Seiya Ogawara. Aiko leu as inscrições – _"Sempre estará presente na memória e coração daqueles que amava" _– e sorriu, ajoelhando frente ao túmulo do pai e pousando a pequena mão no mármore frio, sobre a foto do homem.

A menina olhou demoradamente os traços do pai, admirando-o. Ela forçou a mente para se lembrar de Seiya, mas não conseguiu; era muito pequena na época. Ele estava numa típica pose, com os dedos levantados em sinal de vitória e um sorriso carismático no rosto. Era um rapaz maravilhoso, sem dúvidas.

- Papai era muito bonito, mamãe. – Aiko falou; os olhos rasos de lágrimas. Ela limpou os olhos com a manga do casaco grosso de frio que usava. – Eu sou muito parecida com ele, mamãe!

- Eu falei para você. – Saori sorriu. – Todos sempre achavam vocês muito parecidos.

- Papai, eu trouxe isso para você. – Aiko deixou a flor vermelha sobre o túmulo e se levantou. – Espero que goste.

- Podemos ir, Aiko? – Saori perguntou.

- Podemos... – ela ainda olhava para a foto do pai, numa expressão de tristeza. – Mas você me trás aqui mais vezes para eu ver o papai?

- Quando você quiser, Aiko. – Saori respondeu, pousando a mão no ombro da menina. – Sempre que quiser, eu a trarei para ver seu pai.

Aiko abraçou as pernas da mãe depois deu a mão para ela, caminhando em direção a saída do cemitério. A pequena menina acenou para o túmulo, como se estivesse vendo o pai ali, retribuindo o seu ato de carinho. Ela sorriu e depois voltou os olhos castanhos para frente; nos lábios um sorriso triste.

Saori deu uma olhada para o lado e viu em outra lápide a foto e o nome de Shina. Ela suspirou tristemente e depois virou o rosto. Shina não era uma pessoa má, apenas possuía um defeito: amava cegamente Seiya Ogawara e estava disposta a tudo por ele. _Tudo_ mesmo, então acabara _morrendo _ao lado dele.

O vento soprou mais forte naquela manhã de Outono, balançando o cabelo de Saori que agora estava na altura dos ombros. Ela levou a mão à franja e jogou-a para trás, deixando-a cair novamente na testa. Alguns flocos de neve caindo sobre o corpo das duas pessoas que deixavam o Cemitério de Tóquio.

Saori sorriu; um sorriso melancólico e deprimido. Fechou os olhos por alguns minutos. Sentia muita falta de Seiya, mas sabia que onde ele estivesse, estaria olhando por elas. E como Saori prometeu no seu voto de casamento, ela voltou a prometer antes de passar pelos portões metálicos do cemitério.

- Meu amor sempre será seu, Seiya. Eu prometo.

-

**Fim**

**-**

**

* * *

**

_**Início – **23 de Dezembro de 2004 _

_**Término – **20 de Junho de 2006_

* * *

_**Notas da Autora –** Olá, crianças! o/ _

_Finalmente, eu estou publicando o último capítulo dessa história. Eu realmente não gosto de escrever dramas e raramente escrevo, mas foi muito legal escrever esse, apesar de não ter um final exatamente feliz. T-T _

_Agradeço de coração todos que acompanharam a história até aqui e principalmente quem comentou. Obrigada mesmo e beijos especiais para todos, todos! n.n _

_Agradecimentos a Dany que revisou o capítulo. Obrigada, querida. :-D _

_Vou ficando por aqui. Espero que gostem e comentem, certo? ;-) _

_Feliz Natal para vocês e um próspero Ano Novo. :-D _

_Até a próxima. \o/ _

_Beijos,  
Lis_


End file.
